Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos
by Sukita
Summary: Continuação de Memórias de um Tempo. A guerra acaba com um fim inusitado, e toda a comunidade bruxa sofrerá com isso. Cabe a um grupo de estudantes de Hogwarts tentarem recolocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares.
1. Cruciatus

Uma coruja piou solitária na noite escura. O céu sem estrelas anunciava que em breve cairia uma chuva torrencial. O tempo úmido confirmava isso. O vento forte e gelado corria a todos os cantos mandando que todos se cobrissem debaixo dos cobertores, que abraçassem seus amantes e mutuamente se aquecessem ou que preparassem um gostoso chocolate quente para enfrentar o temporal que vinha por aí.

Mas ela não faria nada disso.

O chão naturalmente frio agora estava congelante por causa do tempo, e as roupas rasgadas e finas que usava não lhe permitiam ter qualquer proteção contra o vento. Encolhida num canto ela olhava para o nada acima dela. O teto feito de pedras duras e disformes se fechava acima dela prendendo-a. O céu estava vermelho e bravo, descarregando sua fúria em raios que caiam o tempo todo antes que a chuva começasse.

Ela se encolheu mais um pouco contra o canto da parede, assoprando em seguida contra suas mãos para esquentá-las, mas isso doía. O corpo extremamente machucado não podia ser friccionado, não podia esfregar suas mãos umas nas outras, pois abriria todas as feridas novamente, e ela já perdera sangue demais. Presa há quase um mês, mal alimentada todos os dias, torturada em tempo integral. Seu corpo estava pele e osso, e seus ossos estavam fracos e quebradiços, não resistindo aos feitiços que lhe lançavam.

Olhou para a perna que estava destroncada. Por causa de suas contorções de dor batera a perna esquerda numa pedra e a destroncara gravemente e os Comensais não fizeram a mínima questão de consertá-la.

-Até quando? –lamentou ela, enxergando o vulto de uma coruja velha que estava empoleirada na árvore.

Era prisioneira de guerra e não seria libertada. Primeiro porque tinha certeza de que a Ordem não tentaria resgatá-la ou tentar uma negociação, segundo porque Voldemort e seus súditos nunca permitiram que a Sra. Potter saísse com vida da Masmorra Negra. Ginevra Weasley, Ginevra Potter. Independente do sobrenome ela seria um alvo a ser atingido de qualquer jeito. Antigo membro da 11ª Divisão, a melhor ladra de informações de toda a Inglaterra, ela já havia criado muitos problemas para o lado negro para que eles não a punissem o bastante e depois tirassem a vida dela.

Triste fim.

Mas o pior não era morrer, era a agonia que tinha que passar antes que isso finalmente acontecesse. Isolada de qualquer pessoa boa ou má ela recebia vistas três vezes ao dia: pela manhã, no meio da tarde e bem à noite. Sempre em horas em que poderia estar fraca o suficiente e tentar dormir ou descansar. Aliás, os Comensais tinham um modo peculiar de lhe alimentar. Primeiro a torturavam por horas ininterruptas, então deixavam alguma gosma que a mantivesse viva para que no próximo dia ela pudesse ser torturada novamente.

Estava morrendo de fome. A comida só era entregue uma vez ao dia, sempre à noite. Passava o calor do dia morrendo de sede, para não conseguir saciá-la nem parcialmente durante a madrugada.

Tentara suicídio uma vez, jogando sua comida fora por cinco dias seguidos. E ainda perdera muita água nesse dias, pela urina, pelo suor e pelas lágrimas, que foram muitas derramadas ao reunir coragem suficiente para levantar com esforço o prato de sopa e jogar o conteúdo pela janela. Estivera bem perto da morte e também da loucura, mas quando ela estava prestes a conseguir êxito seus torturadores perceberam a estratégia dela e impediram. Não que tivesse comido decentemente, lhe deram uma poção que lhe restituiu parte das forças, só o necessário que a mantivesse viva.

Nos intervalos entre uma visita e outra ela costumava fazer algo parecido com tirar um cochilo, mas sua mente nunca se desligava do presente, então era como se somente fechasse os olhos. Às vezes tinha algumas alucinações, quando tinha febre depois de ter o corpo maltratado durante muito tempo. No resto das horas em que estava lúcida, já nem tão lúcida assim, ela pensava em sua vida, infância, escola, família, Harry.

Esse era o seu maior mau. Sabia que ele não podia fazer nada por ela, que o caso dela estava encerrado. Na altura dos acontecimentos era impossível pedir que ele fizesse algo para resgatá-la. Depois de quase uma década reunindo forças Voldemort voltara a ter um poder imenso que conseguira executando uma mesma magia que fora impedido de fazer quando houve a união das Divisões. E mesmo assim não podia deixar de desejar que ele entrasse porta adentro quebrando tudo o que visse e em seguida a abraçando e a levando para casa.

Mas isso era só sonho, ia ficar ali até morrer. E Harry um dia derrotaria Voldemort, viraria um herói ainda mais adorado e ficaria cansado de chorar a perda dela, então conheceria alguma outra mulher se casaria com ela e teria e criaria os filhos que não criara com Gina.

Imaginou o tanto que devia estar feia. O cabelo despenteado, quebrado, mal cuidado e sujo; as unhas enormes, imundas e desregulares; o corpo ossudo; a pele desidratada e ressecada. Talvez se Harry a encontrasse ali a acharia tão horrorosa que a deixaria para trás. Ou talvez a salvasse por caridade e a abandonasse, para ir viver com outra mulher.

-Olhe o que você está pensando, Gina...

Estava morrendo e estava com ciúmes de uma pessoa que nem existia. A que ponto já havia descido.

Uma coruja posou no chão de um acampamento de três barracas pequenas e de material invisível. Nimphadora Tonks entrou na barraca numero um, magicamente ampliada na parte interna, onde estavam os cabeças da Ordem da Fênix: Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter. Bateu numa porta e esperou uma voz da parte de dentro que permitir entrada.

-O que me diz, Tonks? Ainda não achou Gina? –perguntou a voz grave e velha de Dumbledore.

-Depois de três dias finalmente a encontrei.

Ela viu os olhos de Harry se levantarem e iluminarem, ele parecia desperto de um transe.

-Como ela está?- perguntou ele.

Tonks conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou.

-Não vou mentir pra você, Harry. Ela está péssima, se está viva é porque eles não devem permitir que ela morra, devem se precaver contra isso. Magérrima, com os ossos bem a mostra, o rosto e todo o corpo mutilado. Parece estar bem lúcida, mas nunca se sabe.

A expressão dura dele permaneceu, parecia pensar em algo.

-Você obviamente não pôde observá-la durante muito tempo hoje, mas amanhã voltará desilusionada e passará o dia por lá. Uma semana. Fará isso por uma semana, vamos saber o horário exato em que os Comensais invadem a cela dela, e assim traçaremos o plano de resgate.

Tonks olhou para Dumbledore que não falou nada contra. Era absurdamente arriscado regatar Gina nas condições de guerra em que se encontravam. Havia trinta e duas pessoas naquele mini-acampamento. Trinta e duas pessoas fora de combate nas áreas de maior conflito que foram mobilizados para salvar alguém que estava mais para lá que para cá. Trinta e duas pessoas que ficariam sem fazer nada durante uma semana enquanto ela observava e esperava. Aquilo não estava certo. Gostava muito de Gina, mas se nunca haviam tentado regate a algum companheiro, não deveria ser para ela que abririam exceção.

-Claro, Harry. Pode deixar comigo.

Tonks se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando Harry e Dumbledore a sós.

-Você sabe o que ela pensa –disse Dumbledore alguns segundos depois.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

-É o que todos pensam.

-Eu sei.

-Você acha correto arriscarmos tanto para salvar Gina? Você acha justo com essas pessoas?

-Não.

-Então por que leva isso adiante?

-A vida não foi justa para mim, nunca. E eu nunca tive como mudar o que me acontecia, nunca tive a chance. –parou de falar por alguns instantes e suspirou profundamente- Mas ela está viva, Dumbledore. V_iva_, entende isso? A minha mulher, a mulher que eu amo está viva. Eu não poderia abandoná-la para morrer, é mais forte que eu. Vamos invadir aquele lugar.

Dumbledore suspirou e saiu do escritório improvisado. Estava ficando velho demais para a guerra, seu coração o dominava com facilidade notável. É claro que entendia Harry, teria feito o mesmo por ele quando este ainda era um garoto, ou até mesmo agora, homem feito. Olhou para o céu vermelho e viu quando a chuva começou a cair, os pingos grossos faziam um barulho muito forte para quem estava dentro das barracas, aumentando a tensão das pessoas que estavam ali dentro. De repente ele se viu desejando estar calmo em Hogwarts, jantando com os estudantes e observando aquele monte de vidas fúteis.

Teve que se arrastar lentamente para outro canto da cela, porque quando a chuva começou a cair acabou por molhar o lugar onde ela estava. Tremendo de frio por estar ligeiramente molhada e por o chão estar ainda mais frio, ela nem percebeu quando um grupo de cinco encapuzados entrou no lugar. Eles olharam a mulher encolhida em posição fetal contra a parede e gargalharam macabramente.

Quando ela ouviu as risadas tremeu involuntariamente de medo, sabia o que vinha depois. O sussurro. Eles sussurrariam aquele feitiço maldito que faria todo o corpo dela ser preenchido por uma dor indescritível, que abalava seus ossos, que rasgava seus músculos e que parava o fluxo do seu sangue. O feitiço que a fazia gritar até perder a força nas cordas vocais e que fazia lágrimas involuntárias saltarem dos seus olhos.

Fechou os olhos e esperou somente alguns segundos até ouvir o encanto já tão conhecido.

-Cruciatus.

N/A: Oi gente! Essa fic já era pra ter começado há muito tempo, já que faz quase dois meses que 'Memórias de um Tempo' foi finalizada, mas eu estava terminando 'Sentidos do Coração' e ainda escrevendo outras coisas... Bom, mas finalmente ela começou! Não se assustem, a fic terá um clima mais light depois do terceiro capítulo, não será esse desespero todo até o fim! Como vocês já devem ter desconfiado, a fic é (ou pelo menos será, quando entrarmos em Hogwarts...) inspirada no filme 'Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos', um filme lindíssimo! Bom, deixem resenhas e até o próximo capítulo! Bjusss, Asuka


	2. Ordem de Ataque

N/A: Oi gente! Tipo, desculpa a demora, não foi de propósito! Acontece que houve alguns imprevistos (entenda-se três semanas sem pc, provas, reunião da comissão de formatura, cursinho, falta de paciência para escrever no caderno, mais reunião da comissão, mais provas e desânimo) e por isso não deu pra atualizar antes. Mas aqui está o segundo capítulo, e se a semana não for muito corrida, talvez fim de semana que vem eu poste o terceiro capítulo também. As idéias estão todas na minha cabeça (idéias até demais, por sinal), só que passar pro pc costuma levar um tempo, porque tem que ficar voltando pra verificar datas, falas e coisas assim. Mas caso não atualizar semana que vem, não se preocupem, porque eu estou escrevendo outra fic (Mestre do Lobo Azul, leiam!rs) e eu tenho que dividir meu pouco tempo para escrever as duas. MUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA a todos que resenharam e que também me deram a dica de aceitar resenhas anônimas (eu nem sabia que eu não aceitava!rs): garradeprata, Miri Black e xxPekena Malfoyxx.Bjusss, Asuka

Neville Longbottom entrou na sala de Reuniões do Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix. Vinte pessoas estavam sentadas à mesa o encarando, esperando uma explicação. Ele olhou cada uma delas pausadamente.

Boa tarde –disse ele.

Poucas pessoas responderam, os ânimos não estavam muito bons.

Creio que cada um de vocês veio até aqui exigindo respostas e providências. Lamento dizer a vocês que não posso dar respostas, muito menos providências. Estou tão informado quanto vocês. A ordem foi clara: devemos esperar por uma semana.

Não temos esse tempo –disse Lady Florence, uma senhora alta com uma grande echarpe verde no pescoço.

Sei que não. Mas não tenho como trazer todos de volta.

O que eles foram fazer nos Territórios Sombrios? -perguntou Richard Lock, um franzino jovem com uns óculos de grande espessura e que era chefe do Departamento de Pesquisa da Ordem.

Sei tanto quanto você, Lock. Dumbledore não me dá satisfações, me dá ordens. Ele partiu com algumas pessoas para os Territórios Sombrios e me deixou no comando até que ele volte, mas não fui informado do motivo da missão.

Os Territórios Sombrios eram uma grande área ao oeste da Inglaterra, que estava sendo dominada por Voldemort. Lugar onde já se travara grandes batalhas. Ex-território da 5ª Divisão. Onde residia o Forte Negro e a Masmorra Negra.

Eles não pretendem resgatar a Sra. Potter, pretendem? –perguntou incisivamente um homem de grandes músculos e várias cicatrizes, a quem ele não conhecia.

Certamente que não. A Ordem não efetua resgate dos membros e o senhor deve saber disso.

Mas ela é esposa de Harry Potter.

Neville respirou fundo, era difícil se controlar ao lembrar que a amiga nunca mais seria vista, mas que provavelmente ainda estava viva e assim seria mantida por muito tempo.

É lastimável que tenhamos perdido Ginevra Potter, era um de nossos membros mais fortes. Mas tenham certeza que o fato de ela ser casada com Harry Potter não será motivo para negligências.

Um rebuliço tomou conta do lugar, as pessoas falavam todas ao mesmo tempo. Algumas se direcionando a Neville, outras cochichando entre si. Neville se levantou, encerrando a reunião.

Creio que eu não possa dar a nenhum de vocês qualquer informação que vocês já não tenham. Essa reunião não tem mais motivo. Eu tenho muito que fazer e vocês também. Com licença.

Saiu rapidamente da sala antes que alguém o abordasse e recomeçasse o interrogatório. Não podia dizer para aquelas pessoas (até porque não tinha certeza), mas concordava com elas. Dumbledore estava lá a pedido de Harry. Tinha a péssima sensação que seria feito um resgate suicida onde, para salvar Gina, Harry acabaria sacrificando vários bons membros da Ordem. Desaparatou.

Olhou seu apartamento vazio e seus escritos todos bagunçados em cima da escrivaninha. Mais um projeto que não conseguia concluir por falta de ânimo e de paz de espírito. Pensou em se aproximar do móvel e jogar os papéis fora, como sempre fazia quando se sentia insatisfeito com o trabalho, mas de repente se sentiu cansado demais. Cansado de tudo.

Caiu de costas na cama e ficou observando o teto pintado com tinta branca.

Eles não podem fazer isso...

Estariam em plena desvantagem se perdessem um só membro neste momento. Com as lutas acirradas desde que Gina fora seqüestrada, perder pessoas agora era ruína certa. E mesmo que Gina fosse resgatada viva, provavelmente estaria inutilizada por um bom tempo. E isso significava tirar mais gente de combate, para que ela fosse tratada por pessoas confiáveis.

Merlim, eu juro que não é por mal... Mas tomara que ela já esteja morta. Se ela já estiver morta não haverá conseqüências desagradáveis. Mas então, por que eles permaneceriam lá por uma semana?

Uma chuva de perguntas martelava em sua cabeça, e a falta de resposta para elas o deixava louco. Por que Dumbledore o escolhera para ficar no comando? Por que ele tinha que carregar essa bomba pronta para detonar? Por um breve segundo desejou ser aquele Neville no inicio da adolescência. Um Neville encolhido e sem graça.

Olhe o que eu já estou pensando... –sorriu ele triste.

Já fazia tempo que ele era um membro da Ordem, e um bom membro. Não podia recuar agora, tinha que se manter forte.

Eles foram resgatá-la, não foram? –perguntou de supetão uma voz feminina.

Luna estava enrolada num roupão na porta do banheiro.Os cabelos louros molhados pingando sobre o carpete, mas ela não ligava muito para isso. Sua esposa veio e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

Você sabe o que isso significa, Neville? –perguntou ela- Sabe o que vai acontecer se eles tentarem um resgate?

Nós vamos ruir –disse ele fitando o teto branco- Nós vamos lentamente sucumbir. Primeiro nosso membros vão reclamar e contestar a atitude de Harry, mas ele pouco dará atenção. E a negligencia de Harry será motivo para que as pessoas comecem a desconfiar um dos outros e passem a se aliar internamente entre conhecidos. A Ordem da Fênix vai rachar. Talvez em duas ou três, não mais que isso. Serão três grupos aliados lutando contra Voldemort, mas separados seremos muito mais fracos. Então...

Então Voldemort assumirá o poder –completou ela.

Ele suspirou fundo e não impediu seus olhos de marejarem.

Não é culpa dele, Luna. Harry carregou pesos demais durante sua vida, é natural que ele queira salvar a única pessoa que lhe restou. Perdeu os pais, o padrinho, foi separado durante um bom tempo de seus melhores amigos. Ele não vai desistir de Gina assim fácil, e Dumbledore não negará nada a Harry.

Eles provavelmente a acharam viva, ou não mandariam ordens de esperarmos por uma semana.

Também pensei nisso.

Ou então vão fazer uma ultima busca, tentar achá-la. Ninguém sabe onde a Masmorra Negra fica.

Neville concordou silenciosamente com a mulher. Novamente voltou a pensar "Se ela pelo menos fosse encontrada morta". Balançou a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento, não queria desejar mal à Gina.

Ele levantou-se e a beijou delicadamente. Ajeitou os manuscritos da escrivaninha e pegou uma pêra na fruteira da cozinha.

Vou voltar para o Quartel General, a maioria das pessoas deve ter ido embora. Vou ver o que está acontecendo e o que posso fazer –disse ele despedindo da esposa.

Luna olhou o marido sumir do apartamento. Faria tudo o que pudesse para não vê-lo daquele jeito. E faria tudo o que fosse possível para não acontecer o que eles temiam. Levantou-se da cama e desamarrou o roupão que caiu no chão. Abriu o guarda-roupa e escolheu uma roupa bem quente, luvas e uma boina. Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi até a cozinha.

Ia preparar algo para comer, mas desistiu, isso tomaria muito tempo, e ela agora não tinha isso. Abriu a bolsa e verificou quanto dinheiro tinha, iria comer na rua.

Acho que é só, ou tem algo mais que eu deva fazer? –perguntou para si mesma, olhando em volta.

Seus olhos pousaram no móvel da sala cheio de fotos de família. Fotos do casamento dela e com Neville, fotos de amigos, e fotos da pequena filha deles. Pegou um porta-retrato onde ela e Neville seguravam felizes um bebê de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Olhou mais a frente e num outro porta-retrato uma garotinha de quatro anos estava vestida de bailarina. Passou os olhos pelas fotos e encontrou a mais recente, tirada a poucos meses.

O aniversário de Amy Longbottom fora realizado no QG da Ordem, junto a membros mais chegados e seus pais. Na foto ela estava junto à melhor amiga: Cloe Weasley, filha de Rony e Hermione. Cloe era um ano e meio mais velha, mas isso não fazia muita diferença para as duas.

Observou triste por um tempo as fotografias da filha.

Espero que você possa me perdoar, minha princesa –disse ela triste colocando o porta retrato em cima do móvel.

Acordou com a varinha em punho.

Harry olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Todos estavam dormindo ainda. Levantou-se da sua cama com cuidado para não acordar ninguém. Trocou-se rápido e saiu da cabana. Lá fora Johnson e Arms terminavam o período de vigia.

'dia –disse ele.

'dia –responderam em uníssono, sem grande emoção.

Tudo calmo? –perguntou Harry.

Aham –responder Arms sem o encarar- Tivemos alguns sustos, mas eram só animais. Nós os espantamos e só.

Harry balançou a cabeça, pensativo. Estava ficando paranóico com toda essa situação. O fato de estar no coração dos Territórios Sombrios, a situação semi-humana de Gina, a pressão que estava sendo feita sobre ele. Tudo isso junto estava deixando-o louco. Sentia-se como um Moody da vida, enxergando inimigos em todos os lugares, desconfiando de todas as situações. Suspirou profundamente o ar seco e gelado da manhã.

Tonks já voltou?

Acabou de chegar –disse Arms secamente- Talvez ainda esteja acordada se você quiser falar com ela.

Ele não queria falar com ela, perguntou somente por perguntar, mas atualmente era sempre assim. As pessoas não estavam muito felizes com ele e faziam questão de demonstrar. Todas as frases dirigidas a ele sempre tinham ironias ou qualquer demonstração gratuita de descontentamento.

Não, só queria saber se ela estava bem.

Johnson resmungou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu e também não perguntou o que era, com certeza não era nada que o agradasse.

De dentro da cabana saíram Howard e Summers, eles iriam assumir a vigia a partir daquele momento. Arms e Johnson se levantaram cansados e deram 'bom dia' aos companheiros, trocaram alguns avisos como a descarga do segundo sanitário estar meio defeituosa, e depois ambos entram para a cabana, a fim de dormir. Harry cumprimentou Howard e Summers, ao que eles responderam secamente.

Arms disse que pela noite alguns animais rondaram por aqui. Vou dar uma volta para ver.

Claro. Você é quem manda –resmungou Summers.

Não queria ver animal algum, só queria espairecer, talvez o ar da floresta densa fosse melhor que o ar da clareira onde estavam acampados. Seu único problema era ter que tomar cuidado com Comensais. Bem ou mal estavam no território deles, e ele não ia querer encontrar com um e denunciar que estavam ali.

Não foi muito longe da clareira, ficou meio que a rodeando. Colheu algumas plantas que teve a impressão de que eram medicinais pelo caminho.

Gina está ferida, pode ser que tenhamos que fazer os primeiros socorros.

Gina, o motivo de tudo aquilo. Todos no momento o odiavam porque ele estava tentando salvá-la, mas como não faria isso? Depois que o resgate ocorresse todos iriam ficar tão felizes em vê-la bem que acabariam o perdoando e esquecendo tudo.

Pensou nela ferida, sendo maltratada pelos Comensais e um ódio imenso lhe preencheu, mas que ele controlou sem problemas. Assim que a tivesse de volta começaria uma guerra bem acirrada contra Voldemort. Olhou para o Noroeste, de acordo com Tonks em algum lugar por ali deveria estar a Masmorra Negra, deveria estar Gina.

Agüente firme, meu amor. Dentro de pouco tempo você estará aqui comigo.

Desaparatou perto dos domínios de Hogwarts e pegou sua vassoura. Detestava voar quando era adolescente, mas ao entrar para a Ordem foi necessário deixar isso de lado. Hoje conseguia até sentir algum prazer quando estava em cima da vassoura voando alto pelos céus.

Mas não estava ali por diversão, exatamente o oposto. Estava se odiando pelo que fazia, mas alguém tinha que tomar providências. Passou o campo de Quadribol, inutilizado a dois anos, quando a situação da guerra piorou e Dumbledore passou a temer um ataque aos estudantes por alunos mais velhos que ocasionalmente se juntassem ao lado Negro. Pousou nos jardins.

A neve encobria tudo e a superfície do lago estava congelada, embora soubesse que lá embaixo a vida dos seres continuasse inalterada. Andou rápido e entrou no castelo. Não andou muito pelos corredores quando encontrou quem procurava.

Luna! O que lhe traz até aqui?

Ela olhou para o lado e viu sua antiga professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonnagal, atual diretora interina. A senhora agora tinha marcas bem visíveis da idade e das preocupações que carregava.

Preciso olhar alguns livros na Seção Reservada, posso?

A velha suspirou.

Ah claro. Madame Pince certamente não lhe incomodará.

Luna deu alguns passos em direção a biblioteca quando McGonnagal a abordou novamente.

Notícias de Dumbledore?

Somente as mesmas que você deve ter: aguardar uma semana.

A expressão da professora ficou mais carregada. Ela fez um gesto com a mão.

Pode ir, Luna. Vá e ache o que você está procurando.

Luna assentiu com a cabeça e recomeçou a andar. "Você não gostaria que eu encontrasse o que eu estou procurando, McGonnagal" pensou ela tristemente. Abriu a porta da biblioteca e viu todos aquele alunos estudando, pesquisando ou conversando baixinho, não estranhou quando sentiu uma ponta de inveja de todos eles.

Parou em frente a carrancuda bibliotecária.

McGonnagal me deu autorização para pesquisar na Seção Restrita.

Autorização escrita, por favor –pediu a senhora.

Luna riu indignada.

Não sou aluna para lhe passar um papelzinho! Sou membro da Ordem!

Muito a contragosto a bibliotecária resmungou algo como "pode ir, então" e ela passou. Parou em frente a primeira fileira de estantes e olhou num móvel ao lado o índice de livros catalogados por categoria. Parou na categoria que procurava e olhou a vastidão de conteúdo de que Hogwarts dispunha. Olhou a numeração dos livros para saber onde se encontravam e anotou todos os livros que precisaria num papelzinho.

Demorou um pouco para encontrar a todos e achar as páginas que precisava, por fim conjurou uma mesa e uma cadeira para si e começou a trabalhar. Trabalho nesta hora era o que não faltava.

Neville estava exausto. O dia não fora fácil. Não que a Ordem tivesse em grande combate naquele dia, pois nenhum só caso de ataque tinha sido notificado, mas internamente o QG estava em polvorosa. As pessoas entravam e saiam o tempo todo, corujas não paravam de chegar e todo mundo esperava uma resposta ou uma atitude dele. Responder e esclarecer a situação a todos não fora fácil.

Alguém em casa? –perguntou ele assim que desaparatou.

Ninguém respondeu. Estranho. Luna não aparecera no QG o dia inteiro, achava que ela estaria em casa.

Amy? –perguntou ele abrindo a porta do quarto da filha.

Amy estava sentada no colo da babá, ouvindo a uma história.

Papai! –exclamou ela, correndo para abraçá-lo.

Ele pegou a filha no colo.

Como está, princesa?

Hoje eu e Cloe fomos ao zoológico! –disse ela animada.

Neville olhou para Sarah, a babá de Amy. Ela acenou que sim. Neville colocou a filha no chão e perguntou olhando para Sarah:

Mas não foi perigoso?

Tio Fred e tio Jorge nos levaram!

Ah, sim... Então tá. Como foi?

A menina começou a contar animada, mas ele não ouvia uma só palavra do que ela dizia. Apesar de haver dois membros da Ordem junto a elas, isso não o deixava menos nervoso. Ainda mais porque os cabelos ruivos dos Weasley eram fáceis de se reconhecer, e ele temia que alguém pudesse atacar.

... o leão, papai, o leão era muito lindo! Falei com Cloe que vamos ser da Grifinória...

"Ah claro que vai, seu sangue não poderia te levar para outra casa..."

... mas Cloe me disse que ela vai entrar primeiro em Hogwarts, isso é verdade?

É sim, Amy. Cloe é mais velha, estará um ano na sua frente.

A menina pareceu um pouco triste.

Ora, não precisa fazer bico, isso não significa que vocês vão deixar de ser amigas!

Mas significa que eu vou ficar um ano sozinha!

Isso era verdade. Amy e Cloe não eram melhores amigas simplesmente por gostarem muito uma da outra, praticamente só conheciam uma a outra. O filho de Gui já entraria em Hogwarts no próximo ano. Carlinhos tinha sido morto em combate. Percy se desligara da família, embora trabalhasse para a Ordem também e os gêmeos, embora casados, não tinham filhos. A única criança na idade das duas era Edward, filho de membros da Ordem, mas eles não se encontravam muito.

Mas a Sarah vai estar com você –respondeu ele.

A garota olhou para a babá e deu um sorriso, que a babá devolveu.

Por que você e a mamãe não têm um filho?

Neville ficou desconcertado e até um pouco vermelho, mas foi salvo de responder a pergunta da filha, pois ouviu barulho na cozinha.

Olha, a mamãe chegou! Eu vou lá conversar com ela. Você já tomou banho, mocinha?

Já!

Sarah, então termine de contar a história e pode ir para sua casa, que eu a coloco para dormir.

Claro, Sr. Longbottom.

Neville foi até a sala e encontrou Luna jogada no sofá, com os pés para o alto e a mão encobrindo os olhos.

Luna? Onde esteve durante o dia?

Resolvendo assuntos meus –disse ela sem se alterar.

Que assuntos?

Assuntos que só dizem respeito a mim.

Definitivamente esta era a mulher com quem tinha se casado. Quando ela não queria revelar algo, então não teria nada que a fizesse falar. Sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá.

Sabia que Amy hoje foi ao zoológico?

Ela se sentou de supetão com uma expressão assustada.

O quê!

Fique calma, Fred e Jorge estavam com ela e Cloe.

Ela suspirou um pouco mais aliviada.

Ainda assim Neville, é perigoso.

Eu sei, mas só fiquei sabendo disso ainda agora, quando cheguei.

Eu irei avisar aos gêmeos que não podem fazer isso! É natural que eles queiram passear com as garotas, mas...

Não houve nenhum registro de ataque hoje em toda a Inglaterra –disse Neville de repente, interrompendo a mulher.

Não houve hoje, mas poderia ter havido.

Neville parou pensativo.

Aliás, também não houve ontem, nem anteontem. Nenhuma movimentação estranha, nem mesmo os trouxas foram incomodados com situações estranhas para eles. Três dias sem manifestação deles, há muito tempo isso não ocorria.

Luna se levantou do sofá e preparou uma bebida para ela.

O que você quer dizer com isso?

Não quero dizer nada, só estou comentando –disse ele se levantando também do sofá- Prepare algo para nós dois comermos, vou colocar Amy para dormir.

Os dois trocaram um olhar de piedade e afastaram o olhar, constrangidos. Luna ficou pensando nas coisas que havia lido e foi tentando ajustá-las mentalmente enquanto preparava um lanche para ela e Neville. Teria coragem? Pensou mais uma vez em Amy, também em Neville, Harry e todos os membros da Ordem. Se por acaso descobrissem, será que a culpariam? Provavelmente. Suspirou resignada. Tinha três dias.

"Três dias sem manifestação deles" voltou a sua mente Neville falando. Espantou isso, não era seu trabalho neste momento.

Quatro dias observando Gina não foram fáceis, na verdade, foram péssimos. Ela chegou de madrugada cansada, saindo de sua forma animaga de coruja e indo se deitar numa cama, exausta. Queria esquecer tudo o que havia visto, tudo o que havia ouvido. Queria expulsar da sua cabeça o eco dos gritos de dor de Gina, queria que parasse de lembrar dela se contorcendo e sendo humilhada.

Ficou deitada na cama olhando para o teto, não conseguia dormir quando chegava, só depois de algum tempo, quando a sua mente finalmente se cansava por inteiro e conseguia esquecer por breves horas o que havia visto.

Ouviu alguém entrar no dormitório, provavelmente alguma mulher entediada, vindo pegar um kite de unhas para ocupar o tempo. Fechou os olhos e virou-se para a parede.

Tonks, você já está dormindo? –perguntou alguém bem baixinho.

Ela sorriu.

Estou.

Virou-se e viu Harry, meio sem graça, encarando-a.

E aí, como você está?

Tonks ficou com pena dele. Sabia que ele estava ali porque todos se recusavam a conversar normalmente com ele. Não estava sendo fácil para ele também, aliás, devia ser muito mais difícil para ele que para qualquer pessoa, só entendia isso agora.

Tentando dormir, Harry.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e já se levantava da cama ao lado quando ela o interrompeu.

Pode se sentar, eu nunca consigo dormir na hora que chego.

Ele se sentou meio sem jeito, procurando algum assunto para conversar.

Você não tem tido problemas, tem? As roupas são quentes o suficiente? A comida é o bastante?

Tonks se sentou.

Vou ser sincera com você, Harry. Estou péssima, acho que o pior que já estive em minha vida. Mas não é por frio, nem fome, nem mesmo por tédio.

É pelo quê, então?

Ela suspirou profundamente.

É por Gina! Aqui só para nós dois? Juro que te xinguei de todos os nomes possíveis aqui dentro de mim quando vi que você queria resgatá-la. Te julguei, te condenei, mas quem estava errada era eu. É desumano, Harry. Você não sabe o que é ter que ver a menina que eu conheci, uma pessoa tão alto astral e singela, tão cheia de vida e tão legal, daquele jeito. Você não sabe o que é ouvir os gritos dela, as súplicas, ela implorando para que a matem. Não sabe o que é a ver se contorcer toda e saber que eu não posso fazer nada ou tudo vai ficar muito pior. Nem durante o tempo em que ela está sozinha não posso tentar falar que estou ali, que vamos salvá-la, porque eles poderiam acabar descobrindo. É horrível. Nunca efetuamos resgate para ninguém, mas também acredito que os Comensais nunca mantiveram um dos nossos vivos por muito tempo, mas com ela... Eles pretendem continuar com ela viva por muito tempo, sentem uma prazer louco nisso. Eu não só te entendo agora, mas como apoio totalmente.

Todo o coração de Harry estava apertado e ele se controlava muito para não começar a chorar como uma criança. Chorar de dor pela esposa, e chorar de alivio ao ver que uma pessoa, nem que fosse uma só, conseguia o entender.

Eles têm horário fixo, Tonks? É sempre nos mesmos horários?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

É sim, anotei todos os horários mentalmente –então ela levantou da cama e procurou algo num criado-mudo ao lado da cama dela- Aqui está. Sempre que eu chegava anotava, os horários são sempre os mesmos.

Ele ficou olhando o papel fixamente, com a mão trêmula.

Gina...

Imaginou toda a angustia dela, todo o sofrimento que estava passando.

Então talvez não haja mais motivo para esperar. Três dias ainda é muita coisa. São três dias de sofrimento para ela, para você e para mim. É hora de acabar com isso tudo –disse ele se levantando.

O que você quer dizer com isso?

Vamos invadir esse lugar hoje a noite, depois que eles tiverem ido embora –disse ele, saindo do dormitório logo em seguida.

Seria um dia e tanto.


	3. O Começo do Fim

N/A: Olá pessoal! Eu sei que eu atrasei pra caramba esse capítulo, mas com certeza não foi por mal. Eu pretendia escrever durantes as minhas férias, mas a maior parte delas foi gasta lendo o sexto livro (alguém já leu? Chiquérrimo!). A música que está no capítulo é 'Conversa de Botas Batidas', dos Los Hermanos (lindíssima!). Bom, aí está o 3º capítulo, bem grande pra compensar a demora. Não se esqueçam de deixar resenhas, hein? Bjussss

_**Veja você onde é que o barco foi desaguar**_

_**A gente só queria um amor**_

_O vestido branco roçou no chão, deslizou pelas escadas. Embora a cauda fosse bem longa, o vestido em si possuía pouco pano, um tomara-que-caia que acabava no meio das pernas. Todo bordado de borboletas, fora confeccionado pela própria Sra. Weasley, que não perderia a chance de fazer o vestido de noiva de sua única filha._

_A sala com umas vinte e poucas pessoas parou totalmente para olhar a noiva entrar. Com o cabelo ruivo lindamente preso em cascata, maquiagem clara nos olhos e a boca carnuda revestida por um batom perolado que dava a impressão que os lábios dela estavam molhados. As mulheres olharam cobiçando o buquê de rosas vermelhas, tão vermelhas quanto o cabelo da noiva._

_Harry estava parado no fim do tapete vermelho. Nervoso. Sorrindo. Ainda não acreditava que depois de tanto tempo, tantos desencontros, tantas brigas finalmente ele conseguira. Gina era sua. Dezessete anos depois de ver aquela menina agarrada à mãe na estação King's Cross ele finalmente dividiria sua vida com a dela. Gina parou no fim da escada e o Sr. Weasley deu o braço a filha e começou a conduzi-la até o noivo. Quando chegaram até Harry o Sr. Weasley sorriu e lhe disse camaradamente:_

_-Por que eu entregaria minha filha a você? Você não conseguirá resgatá-la!_

_Ele tentou falar que não era verdade, mas Gina concordava com o pai e falava irritada com ele:_

_-Você sabe que não deveria fazer isso, Harry! Você sabe! Você não vai conseguir!_

Ele acordou assustado, suando frio. Olhou para os lados e só viu Tonks almoçando calmamente.

-Tem tido muitos pesadelos, Harry? –perguntou ela gentilmente.

-Muitos. Nem tem adiantado tomar a poção para dormir sem sonhar.

-Vai dar tudo certo –disse ela.

O sol do meio-dia estava escaldante lá fora. Os preparativos estavam sendo feitos dentro do horário, parte das barracas estava desmontada, as varinhas estavam sendo verificadas quanto à eficiência, os Aurores estavam simulando duelos. Olhou para a própria mão, estava tremendo.

-Esse povo todo está sob as minhas ordens, e a vida deles está correndo perigo por minha causa. Eu não posso falhar, Tonks.

-Pense nela, o que Gina lhe diria nessa hora? –falou ela calmamente, tomando um gole de suco.

Duas mulheres entraram no refeitório e começaram a se servir. Harry puxou na memória uma situação tão tensa quanto a que passava: a 5ª e a 11ª Divisões unidas para destruir o Forte Negro. Isso foi uns dez anos atrás, pensou ele. Gina e ele estavam esperando a hora de invadir quando ela lhe disse algo nada reconfortante.

_-Não me leve a mal, Harry... Mas eu queria pedir que não fizesse nada estúpido._

Tonks engasgou com a comida, ele deu um tapinha nas costas dela.

-O que você disse, Harry?

Ele riu vagamente.

-_Isso_ é o Gina me disse há muito tempo, e provavelmente o que ela me diria numa situação dessas.

As duas mulheres o olharam um pouco mais simpáticas que o normal, rindo do que ele dissera. Tonks o olhava abismada.

-Ela _realmente_ te disse isso?

-Disse sim, nós brigamos logo em seguida –falou ele rindo nostálgico.

-Bom –disse ela recolhendo seu prato- ouça o conselho dela... Siga o plano a risca, não faça nada estúpido.

-Ok.

Ele se levantou da mesa também, tinha que verificar com os próprios olhos se tudo estava indo bem. Do lado de fora os Aurores desilusionados trabalhavam desmontando parte a parte as barracas feitas de fios invisíveis. Era um trabalho muito duro mexer naquilo que não se via, por isso era um trabalho lento e delicado, afinal, não ainda era dia e não poderiam ficar visíveis, isso poderia atrapalhar tudo.

Olhou para os lados e viu os animais passando, era a primeira vez que os via. Eles estavam inquietos e era anormal que aparecessem por ali, ainda mais de dia.

"_Estamos na 'casa' deles, e estamos fazendo muita bagunça. É normal que estejam vigiando o lugar..._" pensou ele. Mas tinha que ter cuidado, se os animais percebiam, os Comensais podiam perceber isso também.

Ainda pensava nisso quando uma pousou no seu ombro, o despertando desses pensamentos. Olhou para o lado e viu através daquela longa barba e daquele nariz torto. Ele não conseguia ver Dumbledore direito, mas ele lhe parecia muito sério.

-Aconteceu algo?

-Acabei de enviar uma coruja para Neville, informei que devemos chegar nessa madrugada.

-Ah sim, bem pensado.

-Mandei que medibruxos estivessem a postos para atender os feridos. Disse que os Aurores devem estar a postos perto do Ministério e de lugares mágicos de mais evidencia, caso haja algum ataque não esperado.

Harry não disse nada, estava imaginando se seriam muitos feridos. Cada ferido seria um peso em sua consciência, e se por acaso houve ataque a lugares aí que ele nunca conseguiria dormir em paz, por mais que soubesse que precisava salvar Gina.

-Imagino se ele vai ficar aliviado ou atemorizado pelo prazo ter sido antecipado –disse Dumbledore- Creio que lidar com todos aqueles membros da Ordem alvoroçados pela nossa missão especial não deve ter sido fácil.

-Neville é corajoso e esperto. Ótimo membro. Deve ter controlado tudo muito bem.

-Nem tudo sai como deveria, Harry. Nem tudo pode ser controlado.

Harry olhou para o mestre.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-As vidas dessas pessoas estão na suas mãos, e nas minhas também, por estar te apoiando. Você está indo salvar Gina, mas caso Voldemort apareça, você sabe o que é mais importante. Não abandone essas pessoas.

-Eu não faria isso!

-Tenho certeza que não, mas é sempre bom pensar em outras hipóteses, justamente para evitar que elas aconteçam.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso. Eu sei o meu dever.

Dumbledore lhe deu um tapinha amigável no ombro e segui adiante, aparentemente estava injetando animo em todos os Aurores. A simples presença dele parecia acalmar muito dos mal-ânimos ali presentes. Sabia bem o que era isso, era assim que se sentia com Gina.

Olhou para aliança pensando na esposa, desejando que a noite chegasse logo para que tivesse nos braços novamente. Será que Gina ainda tinha a aliança com ela? Talvez os malditos Comensais tivessem tirado isso dela.

-Não importa, mando fazer outra.

-Manda fazer outra o quê, Harry?

Ele olhou para o lado e Tonks que passava uma maleta com doses de poções úteis num duelo. Ele pegou a mala e olhou de relance, parecia ter o suficiente para todos que estavam ali.

-Só estava pensando alto, Tonks.

Ele se sentou no chão e começou a conferir vagamente os tipos de poções.

-Revigorante, Cicatrizante... Onde está a Congela-Varinha? –perguntou ele vasculhando a bolsa- Aqui, achei. Mas tem muito pouco!

-É uma poção com ingredientes raros e ainda é muito difícil de fazer, além de tomar muito tempo. Não pudemos trazer um estoque grande.

-Se repartirmos igualmente entre todos os Aurores, nenhum deles terá o suficiente para realmente inativar a varinha de um oponente.

-Mas dá para danificar bastante.

Ele fez uma cara preocupada e continuou vasculhando. Ela o olhava quase com um afeto de mãe. Tonks conhecera Gina e ele quando ambos estavam na adolescência, vira o inico do namoro, acompanhara a dor dela quando Harry partira. E de alguns anos para cá, desde que eles se reencontraram ela também acompanhou a longa trajetória até finalmente reatarem o antigo romance. Lembrou-se do casamento deles, poucas pessoas estavam presentes, poucas pessoas para testemunhar um dos amores mais lindos que vira.

-Acha que a poção Miopia pode ajudar?

-Claro, tire os seus óculos e veja o que você é numa luta.

Ele riu e concordou com a cabeça.

"_Eu faria o mesmo por Remo_" pensou ela. "_Contrariaria as ordens, mas faria de tudo para salvá-lo... Pena que eu não tive essa chance_".

-Acho que está tudo certo, Tonks –disse Harry se levantando e entregando a maleta para ela.

-Então vou começar a distribuição das doses individuais.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e se dirigiu para perto de umas barracas. Olhou uma vez mais para o Noroeste e seu coração bateu mais forte. Faltava pouco tempo.

_**Deus parece às vezes se esquecer**_

Quando eles finalmente foram embora ela suspirou levemente aliviada. A dor gritante não lhe permitia estar feliz, mas pelo menos o pior já passara.

"_Por enquanto_" admitiu resignada.

Ela olhou para fora da janela. Estava sozinha novamente. Durantes esses dias estava sentindo-se reconfortada por ter um ser vivo que não lhe fizesse mal por perto, mesmo que esse ser fosse uma coruja.

"_Devem tê-la matado também. É como se qualquer vestígio de vida os incomodasse_" pensou amargurada "_Ainda mais que estava perto da tão preciosa prisioneira de guerra deles..._".

Uma lágrima involuntária escorreu pelo seu rosto. Por mais que tentasse desviar sua mente para qualquer outra coisa, a dor latente não a deixava descansar, não deixava esquecer o que aqueles monstros fizeram com ela durante as duas últimas horas. Acabaria enlouquecendo tal qual Frank e Alice Longbottom enlouqueceram nas mãos da Maldição Cruciatus.

Mas ela tinha de admitir, hoje havia sido muito pior que nos outros dias. Ainda que sempre parecesse pior, hoje ela tinha certeza que durou mais tempo e que eles estavam sentindo um prazer muito maior em vê-la se debater. Pareciam animados, realmente divertidos com tudo.

"_Será que isso significa que algo de bom aconteceu a eles?_".

Não. Não podia ser, eles provavelmente iriam contar as "novidades" para ela, caso algo tivesse acontecido. Eles sempre gostavam de ver a aflição dela em relação a guerra.

"_Mas se algo tiver acontecido realmente, ou estiver para acontecer?_".

Será que Harry estava bem? Será que ainda pensava nela, se ela estava viva ou morta?

"_Eu gostaria que eu estivesse morta_" pensou involuntariamente.

Já tinha perdido tanto, não lhe custava perder sua própria vida. Fechou os olhos e lembrou dum piquenique que fizera há muito tempo. Usava um vestido longo florido que ressaltava bem sua barriga enorme. Harry e ela haviam encontrado tempo entre as obrigações para poder tirar um tempo só para os dois.

Ela estava grávida de seis meses quando tivera uma tarde fenomenal, a despeito de tudo que acontecia no mundo mágico. Nunca mais tivera uma tarde como aquela e nunca mais teria.

"_Eu perdi minha filha depois de esperá-la por nove meses, Rony e Mione perderam um filho de dois meses contaminado por uma poção lançada no país através dos Comensais, Harry perdeu o afilhado... Por que eu não posso perder minha vida?_".

Quis chorar, mas seu organismo não produzia lágrimas, não havia água o suficiente para ser perdida assim tolamente. Sentiu-se ainda mais desgraçada.

Talvez fosse a hora de começar a reprogramar uma nova tentativa de suicídio.

_**Vai não fala isso por favor**_

Neville estava em reunião quando a carta apareceu trazida por Fawkes. Todos ficaram a encará-lo enquanto ele abria a carta e a lia, e a sua cara de surpresa não foi tão bem recebida pelos ali presentes.

-O que aconteceu, Sr. Longbottom? Más notícias? –perguntou Lady Florence.

-Acho que não, minha cara Lady –Neville olhou para todos e disse calmamente- Dumbledore está notificando que a volta foi antecipada, eles chegaram nesta madrugada, e Dumbledore espera que todo o Quartel General esteja organizado.

Neville fechou a pasta que estava a sua frente e olhou para a carta, olhando logo em seguida para os membros presentes à reunião.

-Aqui Dumbledore diz que todos os medibruxos possíveis deverão estar aqui para socorrer possíveis feridos. Fora isso somente alguns Aurores estarão aqui. Ele diz que quer que os Aurores se concentrem nos locais mágicos mais prováveis de se ocorrerem ataques.

A sala foi invadida por um burburinho, as pessoas cochichavam umas com as outras, inseguras do que a carta significava.

-Então Ginevra Potter realmente será resgatada? –perguntou uma mulher que ele se lembrava de ter visto uma ou duas vezes em sua vida.

-Não sei, a carta nada diz sobre o que eles fazem.

A mulher abriu a boca para voltar a falar, mas Neville a interrompeu.

-Acho que as ordens aqui são muito claras, cada um sabe sua função. Eu ficarei aqui, caso alguma outra ordem chegue, mas os outros Aurores deverão imediatamente começar a cumprir as ordens. Waters, você é o chefe dos Aurores, você designará para onde cada grupo de pessoas irá. Sem mais nada a declarar, está reunião está encerrada! Encerrada!

Ele saiu da sala de reuniões e foi direto à cozinha, precisava de um copo de'água. Dumbledore ultimamente só lhe mandava bombas! Aquelas pessoas estavam prestes a lhe engolir para obter informações que nem ele mesmo tinha.

Apoiou-se na mesa preocupado. Não era possível que a Ordem realmente ia resgatar Gina! Harry não percebia, mas estava fazendo a maior burrice da história, e o pior é que Dumbledore não lhe impedia! Era um absurdo, não era possível!

Tinha que avisar Luna. Saiu da cozinha e foi até o escritório, onde ela _deveria_ estar. Ele deu um soco na mesa e desaparatou em sua casa. Encontrou-a ajeitando alguma coisa na bolsa, dava para ver que ela estava saindo, e que se ele chegasse minutos depois não a encontraria ali.

-QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA!

Luna continuou arrumando sua bolsa como se ele tivesse falando gentilmente 'olá, meu amor'.

-O que você quer dizer?

Neville respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Não podia descontar na esposa a raiva que estava sentindo.

-Você não pensa que está meio sumida das suas obrigações na Ordem?

-Esses dias têm sido calmos, então estou resolvendo uns problemas meus.

-Problemas seus, Luna, PODEM ESPERAR! A ORDEM NÃO!

-Meus problemas têm a ver com a Ordem, portanto não estou negligenciando minhas funções.

-Quais malditos problemas são esses que você resolve?

-Coisas minhas... Mas você parece preocupado, aconteceu alguma coisa? –disse ela na sua voz sonhadora de sempre.

-Eu estava em reunião quando recebi uma carta de Dumbledore...

Ela levantou os olhos para ele parecendo, pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara, preocupada.

-... ele mandou dizer que a volta foi antecipada, chegam hoje à noite...

Luna ficou paralisada.

-... ele mandou os medibruxos estarem preparados para socorrer possíveis feridos e...

Mas Luna não ouviu mais nada. Pegou sua bolsa e aparatou.

No quarto escuro ela olhou para a poção incompleta ao seu lado. Pegou o livro e verificou as instruções.

-Não tenho tempo para isso. O que eu vou fazer?

Foi no índice e observou os tópicos, seu dedo e seus olhos não encontraram nada que pudesse ajudá-la. Infelizmente ela sabia o que fazer. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto.

-Isso, não...

_**Esse é só o começo do fim da nossa vida**_

_**Deixa chegar o sonho**_

_**Prepara uma avenida que a gente vai passar**_

O som de um graveto se quebrando mostrava que aos poucos a Ordem estava tomando posição. Como o local estava protegido contra voar em vassouras, o único modo de locomover permanecendo incógnito era caminhar.

Tonks ia à frente do grupo, já fora ela que descobrira a localização da Masmorra Negra. Dumbledore ia ao lado dela, o fato de o maior mago de todos os tempos caminhar a frente fazia com que as pessoas se sentissem mais calmas. Harry ia atrás, cobrindo a retaguarda do grupo junto a outras pessoas.

-Vamos parar por aqui –disse Tonks.

As pessoas pararam e se jogaram no chão, exaustas. Harry olhou para cima e não viu nada, coisa estranha. "_Está de noite, mas eu supostamente deveria ver uma parede negra enorme_" pensou ele.

Harry passou pelas pessoas e parou ao lado da amiga, que assim como as outras pessoas, estava jogada no chão, parecendo bastante cansada.

-Por que nós paramos, Tonks? Eu não vejo a Masmorra.

Ela nem se mexeu, continuou largada no chão, sem dar muita confiança.

-Está a uns 50 metros, você não poderá ver a Masmorra até que esteja a uns 5 metros de distância. Tem vários feitiços que impedem que ela seja vista de longe –ela falava como se estivesse explicando algo óbvio a uma criança- E foi por isso que eu demorei a achá-la.

Harry não parecia satisfeito com a resposta.

-Então por que não paramos um pouco mais perto?

-Porque nós precisamos descansar e comer, e isso pode fazer eventuais barulhos. Não se esqueça que Gina também não pode saber que estamos aqui, ou os sentimentos dela poderiam nos entregar aos Comensais.

-Mas...

-Nós temos tempo, Harry! Até que eles venham ainda vai demorar pelo menos uma hora, e não pense que eles só ficam por ali uns 10 minutos... Cada um do grupo a tortura pelo tempo que quiser, os gritos dela são um show particular do qual eles não se cansam.

Harry concordou amargamente com a cabeça e saiu um pouco de perto, até agora evitara em pensar em Gina sendo torturada, mas a cada momento isso ficava mais difícil. Ele ficou mais para o fim do grupo e sentou-se no chão, e desde que se sentou ali, o tempo pareceu parar e voltar atrás, porque o momento nunca chegava.

Depois do lhe pareceu uma eternidade Tonks passou distribuindo a todos a ração que não só alimentaria, mas também revigoraria as forças, preparando para a batalha que não demoraria muito.

-Bom, temos alguns detalhes a ver -disse ela não muito alto, fazendo com que as pessoas ficassem mais perto dela para ouvir- O prédio não é muito alto, mas é o suficiente para que a gente não possa escalar ou coisa assim. Não há uma porta de entrada, lá dentro não há uma escada. É uma construção maciça feita para só uma pessoa, portanto só há uma cela que fica no topo. Ou seja, nós teremos que aparatar.

As pessoas se entreolharam.

-Sim, é isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando –continuou ela- No exato momento em que nós entrarmos lá, os Comensais saberão o que está acontecendo. E daí então eles não demorarão muito para aparecer.

As pessoas concordaram com a cabeça, num misto de apreensão e irritação.

-Sendo assim –disse Harry, fazendo com que todas as cabeças se virassem para ele- eu terei que ir na frente, vou tirá-la dali o mais rápido e sairei do prédio com ela, e só voltarei quando ela estiver em um lugar seguro.

Não nenhuma reclamação sonora, mas ele sentia que os olhos de todos ali o recriminavam. "_Não importa_" pensou ele consigo. As pessoas provavelmente pensavam que ele estava tentando fugir, mas para salvar Gina ele deixava que os outros pensassem o que quisessem.

-Eu ficarei na retaguarda –disse Dumbledore, atraindo então as atenções para si- Impedirei que qualquer Comensal tente cercar o prédio, impedindo o retorno de vocês.

Isso pareceu acalmar um pouco os ânimos, tudo o que vinha de Dumbledore sempre acalmava as pessoas. "_É bom que tenha alguém que pode acalmá-los_" pensou Harry.

Segundos depois que Dumbledore terminou de falar um grito ecoou pela mata, fazendo com que os pássaros levantassem vôo.

-Começou –disse Tonks de modo fúnebre.

O coração de Harry estava se rasgando, ele colocou as mãos tapando os ouvidos, mas isso não adiantava, os gritos pareciam estar até mesmo dentro dele. Parecia absurdo a todos que mesmo com 50 metros de distância pudesse se ouvir tão bem. Destapou os ouvidos, deixaria que os gritos de Gina servissem de combustível para a raiva dele, impelindo-o a entrar naquele lugar e acabar com qualquer Comensal que aparecesse.

Olhou para os lados e viu que a reação das pessoas não era como ele esperava. Não estavam ligeiramente irritados ou enfadados. Estavam horrorizados. Parecia que a situação finalmente abrira os olhos deles para o pavor do que acontecia todos os dias. Depois de alguns minutos ele viu uma das mulheres caindo no chão, chorando. Ela trabalhara com Gina na 11ª Divisão, antes de Harry entrar lá. Aliás, era realmente o efeito que os gritos estavam causando, as pessoas pareciam lembrar da Gina que conheceram e deixarem de lado de quem ela era esposa.

Harry tomou um susto quando Amrs colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-É desumano –foi a única coisa que o Auror conseguiu lhe dizer.

Harry não fez nada, não concordou com a cabeça, não sorriu. Simplesmente não conseguia, estava dopado, sua mente tentava fugir para algum lugar do subconsciente para se esconder da situação.

Finalmente, depois do que não foi nem uma hora, mas lhe pareceu como se fosse várias, os gritos cessaram.

-Eles se foram –disse Tonks com a voz fraca- Cada um a postos.

Harry empunhou sua varinha com toda fúria possível. Chegara a hora.

_**Veja você quando é que tudo foi desabar**_

_**A gente corre pra se esconder**_

_O cortejo fúnebre tinha menos de dez pessoas. Luna, vestida de preto, seguia estranhamente conformada o caixão com o corpo do pai. Outras sete pessoas foram jornalistas do Pasquim, que durante anos compartilharam as idéias de seu pai. Quando o caixão começava a baixar uma ultima pessoa chegou, e as pessoas presentes notaram que a presença dela fez surgir um leve sorriso no rosto inexpressivo de Luna._

_O funeral não durou muito, e assim que acabou as pessoas logo foram embora, cumprimentando brevemente a filha do defunto. Só depois que todas as pessoas saíram que Gina cumprimentou Luna._

_-Quanto tempo, Luna. Sinto muito que a gente se reencontre justo nessa ocasião._

_-Tudo bem, ele já estava velho. Velhos morrem._

_Gina sorriu, Luna continuava com aquele jeito meio lunática de sempre._

_-Quer ir ali tomar um café? Eu pago._

_-Claro. Estou sabendo._

_Gina levantou uma sobrancelha._

_-Sabendo do quê?_

_-Que você não estava na Alemanha._

_-Ah, isso. Pois é, pena que quando eu cheguei na 5ª Divisão você não estava mais lá, Harry me contou que você trabalhava lá._

_-Harry, boa pessoa. Vocês estão juntos?_

_-Não. E nem estaremos mais._

_Luna não disse nada, só balançou a cabeça, Gina riu desconfortável._

_-Sem essa, pode parar com isso. Nós não temos mais volta._

_-Por que não?_

_-Porque amor também acaba. O meu acabou._

_-Você disse isso seis vezes antes de terminarem pela última vez._

_-Bom então essa é a sétima. Sete é um bom número para enterrar um amor._

_-Pode usar quantos números que você quiser, o que importa é o que vem depois que você diz isso._

_-O que vem?_

_-A volta._

_Gina decidiu mudar de assunto, nunca conseguiria convencer Luna._

_-E você, estou vendo essa carinha mais feliz do que o normal?_

_-Neville e eu vamos nos casar._

_Gina parou estupefata._

_-Casar? –perguntou ela voltando a andar, já que Luna não parara._

_-É. Vamos aproveitar o momento de paz, ele pode não durar muito._

_-Eu nem sabia que vocês estavam namorando! Achei que tivessem terminado em Hogwarts e nunca mais voltado._

_-Não voltamos. Semana passada ele me procurou, me pediu em casamento. Eu aceitei._

_-Luna, não é assim que as coisas acontecem._

_Luna parou de andar e olhou fundo nos olhos de Gina._

_-É assim sim. Quando as pessoas se gostam, a quantidade de tempo que ficaram juntos não importa. Nós sabemos o que queremos. É isso. E é por isso que eu digo que você ainda vai voltar pra ele... É isso._

Ela secou as poucas lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto. Eram grandes amigas, e em nome dessa amizade Luna estava fazendo que achava certo.

-Não são só velhos que morrem –disse para si tristemente.

Luna girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto da filha. Neville estava fora e ela sairia. Sarah já tinha ido embora e Amy não poderia ficar sozinha.

-Amy, acorde.

A menina abriu com dificuldade os olhos, por causa da luz.

-O que foi? Está tarde.

-A senhorita está indo para A Toca.

A garota pulou da cama.

-Estou?

-Está.

Não foi necessário mais nenhuma palavra, a menina levantou-se rapidamente e vestiu-se, ficando pronta em menos de cinco minutos. Luna pegou a filha no colo e a carregou para a sala, parando em frente a lareira. Abriu o pote e jogou um pouco do pó-de-flu no fogo.

-A TOCA!

Segundos depois estavam parados na frente de Molly, Ronald e Hermione Weasley, todos eles com expressões bem carregadas.

-Boa noite.

-Isso são horas de aparecer? –perguntou Rony, com sua falta de sensibilidade de sempre.

-Rony! –disse a Sra. Weasley escovando Amy para retirar a fuligem- Olá Luna, está bem?

-Não.

A sinceridade de Luna, sua característica marcante, já não constrangia a matrona, ainda mais no dia que se passara.

-Está indo pro QG?- perguntou Hermione.

-Estou –mentiu ela, e virando-se para a Sra. Weasley continuou falando- Amy pode ficar aqui?

-Não precisa nem perguntar. Aqui é a casa dela.

A garota nem esperou que alguém lhe desse a ordem, saiu correndo em direção as escadas, indo diretamente para o quarto da amiga. Os quatro adultos ficaram olhando o lugar por onde a criança desaparecera.

-Que bom que as crianças não são afetadas por todo esse horror –disse Hermione.

-Em breve não será assim –pensou Luna em voz alta.

-O que você disse, Luna? –perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

-Nada.

Hermione ainda encarou Luna por alguns instantes. Então voltou a falar.

-Eles vão mesmo resgatar Gina?

-É o que parece –disse Luna numa voz com um leve toque de raiva e deboche.

-Perigoso –disse Rony.

-Burrice –disse Luna- Ela pode estar até morta, e eles se arriscando.

-Creio que Harry se informaria antes de dar um passo desses –disse a Sra. Weasley, visivelmente contrariada pelo modo que Luna falara do resgate da filha.

-Harry resgataria até mesmo o cadáver dela –disse Luna calmamente- Até mesmo as cinzas dela. Bom, eu não tenho tempo para conversas, estou indo.

Ela aparatou e iluminou o quarto. Caminhou em direção a uma boneca ruiva num canto da sala vazia e colocou um chumaço de cabelo castanhos dentro da boneca.

-Sinto muito, Gina. É melhor assim.

"_Só espero que aja tempo para isso_" pensou ela.

_**E se amar, se amar até o fim**_

_**Sem saber que o fim já vai chegar**_

_**Deixa o moço bater que eu cansei da nossa fuga**_

_**Já não vejo motivos**_

_**Pro amor de tantas rugas não ter o seu lugar**_

Depois que os gritos cessaram Tonks começou a distribuir posições que circundavam a Masmorra. Assim que todos estavam em suas respectivas posições a mulher, hoje de cabelos castanhos, sorriu para Harry.

-É a sua vez, garoto –disse ela só com o mover dos lábios.

Harry suspirou fundo e aparatou.

Ela estava encolhida num canto da cela, debaixo dela uma pequena poça de sangue.

-Gina? –chamou ele enquanto se abaixava ao lado dela e a olhava.

Estava péssima. Mais parecia um cadáver do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele tocou o pulso dela e percebeu que ainda estava viva. Ainda. "_Tenho que sair daqui logo_" pensou.

Ele começou a levantá-la com todo o cuidado, começando pela cabeça, que ele imobilizou. Mas suas mãos estavam tremendo e seu coração batia tão rápido e tão forte que ele chegava a sentir uma dor. Estava com medo de machucá-la, mas não tinha tempo para lvá-la delicadamente.

Gina contorceu o rosto levemente, mas ele nem viu. Ela tinha a leve sensação de movimento, mas devia estar tendo alguma alucinação. Sentiu o vento passando por seus cabelos imundos e percebeu que estava fora do chão. Abriu os olhos com alguma dificuldade e levou alguns segundos para reconhecer o rosto que tanto amara. Brevemente pensou que podia estar delirando, como tantas vezes acontecera, mas a dor latente que estava sentindo por ser carregada não lhe deixava dúvida.

-Harry...?

Ele olhou e só então viu que ela abrira os olhos. Teve vontade de chorar, e de abraçá-la forte, mas sua mente lhe lembrava que tinha de sair dali logo.

-Você não devia... ter feito... isso.

-Shh, não fale, você está fraca.

Os outros Aurores aparataram na cela, alguns deles ficaram horrorizados com o estado dela.

-Mas eu estou... feliz. Feliz por ter ver... pelo menos mais uma vez.

-Pare de falar! –disse ele levantando-a inteiramente do chão e preparando-se para aparatar- Até porque falando assim isso parece uma despedida.

Ela esboçou o que seria um riso irônico.

-Ora, Harry. Ninguém sairá daqui... vivo.

Assim que ela terminou de falar os Comensais aparataram ali, e ele a abraçou forte, a despeito da dor que ela sentia e aparatou para fora da Masmorra.

-DUMBLEDORE! GINA ESTÁ COMIGO! –gritou ele para dentro da mata, na direção que o velho mestre deveria estar- VOCÊ TEM QUE TIRÁ-LA DAQUI, EU PRECISO VOLTAR.

Mas quando ele parou não viu somente Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy estava com ele. E para seu horror, Draco estava com o pé direito em cima da barriga do diretor, que parecia estar morto.

-Ora, ora Potter. Para salvar a mocinha, o herói perde seu maior aliado.

A cabeça de Harry girou, mas ele segurou Gina firme, tinha que dar um jeito de sair com ela dali.

-Vai abandonar aquelas pessoas, Potter? –sibilou Draco irônico- Vai abandonar os seus colegas? Vai deixar que eles morram tão indefesos quanto o _velho_?

"_Isso está errado! Não posso abandoná-los_" pensou ele. Mas então olhou para Gina, segurou-a forte e tentou aparatar.

Draco gargalhou macabramente.

-E assim termina o grande herói... FUGINDO! Ou melhor, TENTANDO FUGIR! É realmente uma honra, Potter, ficar vivo para poder presenciar o dia que você tentou correr da luta.

Harry continuou olhando fixamente para Gina, desfalecida em seus braços. _Tinha_ que tirá-la dali.

-Não há como, Potter! Milord aplicou feitiços contra aparatação... O único lugar para o qual você pode ir é para dentro da Masmorra, onde ele está esperando você. Embora eu acho que ele que terá que vir aqui, porque você está pensando em fugir.

Voldemort estava ali, não podia fugir. A voz de Dumbledore ecoava em sua cabeça "_...caso Voldemort apareça, você sabe o que é mais importante. Não abandone essas pessoas_". Colocou Gina no chão. Tinha que lutar.

_**Abra a janela agora**_

_**Deixa que o sol te veja**_

_**É só lembrar que o amor é tão maior**_

_**Que estamos sós no céu**_

Ela costurou a boneca e olhou para suas mãos, _realmente faria isso_?

O relógio bateu uma badalada.

-Primeiro o Cruciatus, Harry já deve estar lá, ele tem que ver que ela está morrendo para poder tirar todos dali.

Segunda badalada.

Ela ergueu a varinha em punho em direção a boneca.

-Você foi uma boa amiga, Gina. Cruciatus.

Harry e Draco assustaram quando Gina começou a gritar e a se contorcer. Harry olhou para Draco prestes a atacá-lo, mas viu que não fora ele que executara o feitiço.

-QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? –gritou Draco furioso- ELA É DE MILORD!

Luna encerrou o feitiço e Gina voltou a ficar quieta no chão. Luna empunhou a varinha e lançou outra maldição. Quinta badalada.

-Imperius.

Gina ficou de pé a despeito de sua perna mutilada e Harry e Draco continuaram a encará-la sem entender, até que Draco soltou um riso irônico.

-Alguém odeia sua mulher, Potter. Tem vodu pra cima dela. Alguém está controlando-a de longe.

O relógio batia a décima badalada quando a porta foi arremessada longe.

-SUA LOUCA!

Luna sentiu o soco na cara e o gosto de sangue na boca, olhou para o lado e viu que Hermione a encarava em fúria.

-Como você pôde! –a voz dela não era mais do que um sussurro letal.

Luna se levantou e empunhou sua varinha.

-VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE! HARRY ESTÁ JOGANDO TUDO PRO ALTO POR CAUSA DELA!

Hermione abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, o relógio bateu a décima segunda badalada. Meia-noite.

-Você é insana –disse ela com rancor- Estupefaça!

Luna caiu no chão ao mesmo tempo que Gina, quando o feitiço se desfez. Hermione pegou a boneca e lançou um feitiço, quebrando a Magia Negra. Então olhou para Luna caída no chão com um misto de ódio e pena.

-Sua tola, você devia saber que isso não daria certo. A Ordem rastreia Magia Negra.

Ao mesmo tempo que o relógio batia a décima segunda badalada numa sala bem longe dali, Voldemort aparatou atrás de Harry e Draco. Ele olhou para o Comensal e sorriu, perto do que seria um sorriso de agradecimento.

-Bom trabalho, Draco. Saberei recompensar.

Draco fez uma reverência.

-Estou as suas ordens, milord.

Mas Voldemort não olhava mais para Draco, seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry.

-Ora, ora Potter. E não é que você foi burro o bastante para tentar o resgate da sua querida ruivinha?

Harry olhou para Gina inconsciente no chão. Seu coração deu uma pontada, não podia ajudá-la mais.

_**Abra as cortinas para mim**_

_**Que eu não me escondo de ninguém**_

_**O amor já desvendou nosso lugar**_

_**E agora está de bem **_

_**Deixa o moço bater que eu cansei da nossa fuga**_

_**Já não vejo motivos**_

_**Pro amor de tantas rugas não ter o seu lugar**_

Draco se afastou de perto dos dois, mas seus olhos primeiramente não enfocaram Harry ou Voldemort, ele olhava para Gina. "_Alguém quebrou o encanto_" percebeu.

-Potter, há muito tempo que eu estou esperando esta luta.

-Muito tempo mesmo, há 35 anos que eu existo, e nesses 35 anos eu te atrapalhei um bocado –respondeu ele sarcástico.

-E mesmo com suas intervenções eu não morri, eu não deixei de sobreviver a tudo.

-Bom, talvez isso esteja perto do fim.

Voldemort deu alguns poucos passos em direção a Harry que ficou parado, mas segurando a varinha fortemente.

Draco observava a luta um pouco afastado, olhou novamente para Gina e sorriu. Ela estava sendo muito útil para ele. Começou a andar vagarosamente em direção a ela, com cuidado para permanecer fora da vista de Harry e de Voldemort.

-Realmente, Potter, isso está perto do fim. Do seu fim.

-É o que veremos.

Voldemort fez um gesto rápido e cinco pequenas adagas voaram indo em direção ao punho de Harry, que largou a varinha no chão. Muito sangue começou a jorrar do punho ferido, devia ter algo nas lâminas das adagas, pois sua pele parecia estar sendo contaminada por algo.

-Devo lhe lembrar, Potter, que não esqueci que nossas varinhas são irmãs. Eu não me arriscaria a trocar a minha poderosa varinha, e tenho certeza que você não trocaria a sua, portanto eu tive que providenciar um truque trouxa para me livrar da sua varinha.

Harry começou a sentir falta de ar, olhou para sua mão mutilada e viu que ela estava roxa, e que as manchas se espalhavam ao longo do seu braço. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

Draco parou ao lado de Gina e sorriu. Assobiou alto e os dois bruxos olharam para ele. Voldemort sorriu e Harry ficou ainda mais pálido.

-Isso mesmo, Draco. Já me esquecia que antes de morrer Potter deve ver o fim da sua querida Gina.

Draco gargalhou.

-Deve mesmo, mas não creio que seja você a dar um fim nela, milord.

Voldemort viu o que estava para acontecer, e ele não podia permitir que isso. Ele deveria matar Gina Potter, não Draco. Harry também percebeu o que Draco ia fazer e reuniu todas as suas forças para se levantar e tentar impedir.

-AVADA KEDAVRA! –duas vozes gritaram em uníssono.

O corpo morto de Harry Potter caiu por cima do corpo também morto de Gina.

-Irônico, não? –disse Draco Malfoy com um sorriso maquiavélico- Ao correr para salvar a ruiva, Potter acabou me servindo de escudo contra o seu feitiço, milord. É um final tão patético quanto ele mesmo era.

Voldemort se inflou de fúria.

-Potter está morto. Eu o matei –sibilou Voldemort- Mas o que deu na sua cabeça para pensar em me desobedecer e atrapalhar meus planos?

Voldemort só esperava uma resposta tola para começar o castigo que daria a Draco, mas Draco sorriu calmamente, se divertindo visivelmente com a situação.

-Ora, milord, por que eu obedeceria _seus_ planos quando tenho os _meus_? E sabe de uma coisa? Você não está incluído na minha vida daqui pra frente.

-Ora...

-Você fez um bom trabalho, milord. Pode deixar que seu nome entrará nos livros de História do Professor Binns.

Um grande clarão de luz cortou a noite escura.

_**Diz quem é maior que o amor**_

_**Me abraça forte agora**_

_**Que é chegada a nossa hora**_

_**Vem, vamos além**_

**_Vão dizer que a vida é passageira_**

_**Sem notar que a nossa estrela**_

_**Vai cair**_

N/A: Bom, como eu já disse uma vez, a partir do próximo capítulo a fic se torna mais light. E o cenário será outro também, vamos para Hogwarts! Volto a recomendar que quem não viu deveria ver o filme Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos, que é lindíssimo. Deixem resenhas sobre o que estão achando da fic, e agora só pra fazer uma propaganda básica...

Cena do próximo capítulo:

_-E agora –disse Bervely sinistramente para toda a turma do sétimo ano da Sonserina- atrás dessa porta nós encontraremos a amaldiçoada do ano._

_A porta se abriu rapidamente._

_-Muito obrigada pelas boas-vindas –disse a professora sorrindo._

Bjusss, Asuka


	4. Cachos Dourados

**N/A: **Demorou, eu sei! Mas eu estudo de manhã, de tarde vou pro cursinho e só volto à noite, não ta dando pra escrever... Mas eu me esforço! Chegamos finalmente em Hogwarts, e esse capítulo é bem introdutório, já dá pra perceber as personalidades dos personagens, que vai ser importante nos próximos capítulos. Começamos com a filosofia Carpe Diem, que eu tanto amo! Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, não se esqueçam da resenha! Bjusss, Asuka.

Uma mulher de meia idade segurando uma maleta vermelha passou por entre a multidão de pais e alunos que lotavam a Plataforma 9 e ½. Atrás dela dois alunos traziam num carrinho o resto das coisas dela. Ela esperou que eles descarregassem a bagagem dela e sorriu agradecida.

-Muito obrigada.

-Por nada, professora! –respondeu um garoto alto de cabelos compridos. Ao seu lado um rapaz de cabelos castanhos simulou uma continência para a professora.

Os dois saíram andando entre as pessoas, para pararem ao lado de duas garotas conversando baixo e segurando o riso.

-Sobre o que vocês estão fofocando? –perguntou Taylor.

-Nada –respondeu Beverly tentando mudar o assunto.- Vamos entrar logo, senão a gente não encontra uma cabine para a gente.

Charles puxou o prendedor de cabelos que estava com Beverly e prendeu seu próprio cabelo.

-Charles! Compre suas próprias coisas! Se quer prender seu cabelo, compre algo para você! Até porque acho que essa gominha rosa não fica bem pra você –disse ela sarcástica.

-Ora, Bev, as garotas acham um máximo! –respondeu ele piscando.

Liv ia a frente, olhando através das vidraças nas portas se havia alguma cabine vazia.

-Achei –comemorou ela abrindo a porta e jogando sua mala num canto.

Os outros entraram e deixaram suas malas no canto também.

-Como foram suas férias, Taylor? –perguntou Beverly.

-Nada mal. Meus pais resolveram comemorar os 20 anos de casamento com uma terceira lua-de-mel fiquei uma semana com a casa só pra mim.

- O QUÊ? –exclamou Charles- E você não chamou a gente pra fazer uma festa!

-Pô cara, a culpa não foi minha... Vocês estavam na França!

Charles fez uma cara desapontada.

-É uma pena, então. A gente teria jogado sua casa abaixo, de tanto que íamos aprontar... –disse numa voz sonhadora.

-Charles, você tem 16 anos... Não está na hora de começar a se comportar como gente?

-Ora, Liv, eu me comporto como gente. Como gente que sabe aproveitar a vida!

Beverly bufou ao lado do irmão. Charles olhou para o lado e fez uma careta para irmã, que respondeu com outra careta. Charles se pôs de pé e falou em tom sério.

-Beverly Dylan, você tem 16 anos, não está na hora de tomar uma atitude mais adulta e parar de reagir às minhas atitudes infantis?

Liv e Taylor riram, mas Beverly não. Charles e Beverly eram irmãos gêmeos, e para infelicidade de ambos, quase idênticos na aparência e extremamente diferentes nas atitudes. Charles era um menino grande, enquanto Beverly era mais séria.

-Não faça essa cara, maninha. Não pedi para nascer junto com você, aliás, se eu pudesse, teria esperado ou ido na frente, porque você sabe... Esse negócio de ser confundido com uma mulher não é fácil!

Dessa vez mesmo Beverly riu. Ambos eram loiros e tinham os cabelos compridos, e devido à isso eles tinham na memória diversas vezes em que Charles passara por situações constrangedoras ao ser confundido com a irmã.

-Imagino que não goste mesmo. Se vestir de mulher e ficar vinte minutos numa mesa fingindo ser eu não deve ser fácil...

Charles ficou pálido. Liv e Taylor olharam para Beverly que riu marota.

-Como você descobriu isso? –perguntou sério à irmã.

-Ora, Charles, meu caro irmão... Foi muito estranho quando me perguntaram o que achei da festa de Marie quando eu sequer recebi o convite.

Liv e Taylor continuaram olhando de Beverly para Charles, até que este riu.

-É, eu roubei seu convite –disse ele- Era a única oportunidade que eu tinha de chegar perto da filha do embaixador da Itália... O pai dela me olhava quase me matando quando eu pensava em chegar perto da filha dele...

-E conseguiu? –perguntou Liv ligeiramente brava.

-Que nada. A garota era tão arisca quanto o pai... Nem o nome dela eu descobri. Quando vi que não ia dar em nada eu fui embora... Fiquei com o pé machucado por dois dias, por causa do seu salto, Bev –disse ele numa cara infeliz.

Taylor e Beverly riram com gosto, Liv parecia dividida entre a fúria e o riso. Um toque na porta e a mulher com o carrinho de guloseimas que eles deixaram quase vazio. Horas depois de colocar as notícias em dias a noite começou a cair.

-Hora de trocar de roupa –disse Taylor.

Ele e Charles saíram da cabine, esperando as garotas se trocarem primeiro, para que depois pudessem se vestir. Taylor olhou sério para Charles.

-Fiquei sabendo que a mãe de vocês...

-É, pois é... –resmungou Charles- O que se pode fazer, é a vida.

-Não te deixa revoltado?

-Deixa, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Sou filho de um político famoso, não posso simplesmente me rebelar, o povo cobra bastante dos que tem poder... Meu pai me jogaria em Azkaban, tal como fez com minha mãe.

-Como Bev está reagindo a isso?

-Finge que não está acontecendo. Quando comentam isso com ela, Bev simplesmente nega o fato e diz que a pessoa se enganou... Mas ela tem seus motivos. Quando mamãe voltar ela vai agir como se ela nunca tivesse sido presa.

-Sua mãe vai ser solta?

-Claro que vai. Não se esqueça, Taylor. Meu pai é embaixador da Inglaterra, ele não permitira que a esposa dele ficasse presa por subversão. Talvez um ou dois meses, depois Lúcio Malfoy deve emitir uma carta de anistia e perdão, ela terá que fazer um juramento e então ela voltará para casa.

-Seu pai não vai se divorciar dela?

-Não, ele a ama, apesar de não concordar com ela. Além do que, não fica bem a um político ser divorciado, mesmo que se case depois.

Taylor olhou pela janela, os borrões negros passavam indistintamente.

-Você parece estar levando isso muito bem, melhor que eu.

-Você ouviu uma história e viu um cadáver, não era o seu cotidiano, embora você tenha sido abalado. Desde que passei a entender a vida eu vi que mais dia menos dia isso iria acontecer. Minha mãe é plebéia, ela tem idéias plebéias, não há como evitar ou tirar isso dela, até acho que demorou demais para que a prisão dela acontecesse. Mas está certo, o que tem que ser feito tem que ser feito. Lúcio Malfoy é o melhor Ministro que a Inglaterra já teve, ele tem que se cuidar.

Taylor não falou nada. Nesse momento a porta se abriu e a morena de olhos castanhos saiu de lá vestida com o uniforme da Sonserina, assim como a loura de olhos verdes. Liv tinha feito uma trança no cabelo e Beverly havia deixado o cabelo solto. Taylor olhou as duas e suspirou novamente. Olhando as duas via as duas coisas que o separava inegavelmente do mundo de seus amigos: os três eram da Sonserina e eram puro-sangue. Adorava sua casa, Grifinória, e não via vergonha nenhuma em ser mestiço, mas às vezes era difícil aceitar as idéias de seus amigos. O que Charles havia dito nesse momento sobre a mãe não lhe parecia certo. Não era justo se prender alguém só porque ela não concorda com o Ministro da Magia.

-Não vão se trocar? –perguntou Liv.

-Claro! –disse Charles entrando na cabine e olhando para Taylor- Vamos?

-Claro.

Os primeiranistas entraram nervosos, como sempre. Ao longe Beverly via a cara de Taylor, que sorria e acenava para uma prima sua que estava na fila para ser selecionada. Todo o murmúrio do salão cessou quando Draco Malfoy se pôs de pé.

-Alunos, professores e fantasmas, mais um ano se inicia em Hogwarts e é com muito prazer que eu os cumprimento –olhou para os primeiranista- Bem vindos, Hogwarts agora é a casa de vocês, e espero que vocês a apreciam como eu. Vamos à seleção.

A professora de Poções, Joan Took, colocou o chapéu seletor num banquinho e olhou para as crianças.

-Quando eu chamar os nomes de vocês cada um virá e colocará o chapéu na cabeça, que indicará a casa para a qual você deve ir.

-Antigamente o chapéu cantava... –comentou uma menina em voz baixa para a colega ao lado.

-Não canta mais, Srta. Bradforth, o diretor não acha conveniente.

A menina ficou vermelha e se encolheu. Taylor olhou para a prima fazendo uma careta. "Eu disse a ela para não comentar o que ela sabe sobre as curiosidades de Hogwarts!".

A seleção foi animada, as casas aplaudiam alegremente a cada novo membro, e Taylor não ficou decepcionado quando a prima não foi para sua casa, mas sim para a Corvinal. Ao terminar a seleção Draco Malfoy se pôs de pé novamente.

-Bom, alguns avisos antes do jantar. O zelador Inch pediu para avisar que a lista de objetos proibidos tem alguns novos itens, para conferi-los basta olhá-los na porta do escritório dele. –varias pessoas olharam para o velho mau-humorado fazendo caretas, mas Draco prosseguiu- Como vocês sabem, a nossa professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas do ano passado foi impossibilitada por força maior de continuar conosco, por isso apresento nossa nova professora: Sally Dust -a senhora se colocou de pé e alunos de várias casas aplaudiram por educação. Ao menos parecia mais simpática que a do ano anterior- A Floresta Proibida é, obviamente, proibida aos alunos. Bom, é só isso, podem jantar!

Os alunos começaram a atacar avidamente a comida, famintos. Depois de saciados os monitores os levaram para suas respectivas salas comunais. Taylor encaminhou os alunos da Grifinória, parando em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Retorno!

A senhora pareceu satisfeita e deu passagem aos alunos. Taylor entrou por último, estranhando a nova senha. Retorno. Retorno de quê? Aquela senha não parecia ter sido escolhida aleatoriamente.

Pela manhã Taylor sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória, junto aos seus amigos. Liv, Charles e Beverly não se importavam de almoçar e jantar na mesa da casa do amigo, na verdade sempre ficavam bem à vontade.

-Bom dia! Os pirralhos deram trabalho? –perguntou Charles.

-Nada. É só ameaçar uma magicazinha de nada que eles correm para o quarto... –riu Taylor.

Bev lhe deu um bom dia com um beijo na bochecha, gesto que não escapou de um olhar desconfiado de Liv, que lhe deu um bom dia bem alegre. Logo em seguida o professor Sean DeLoe passou pelas mesas entregando o horário.

-Ah não! –exclamou Beverly –Horário duplo de História da Magia logo no primeiro dia de aula.

-O quê? –perguntou Liv estupefata pegando o papel com os horários das mãos de Beverly.

Charles e Taylor observavam seus horários também.

-Teremos Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas no terceiro horário.

Imediatamente os quatro olharam para a nova professora. Desde muito antes de Draco Malfoy assumir a direção já diziam que o cargo era enfeitiçado. Cada ano era um professor diferente, sempre estranho. Alguns até normais, mas que não conseguiam fazer a matéria parecer interessante.

-Será que ela dura? –perguntou Liv.

Os quatro se entreolharam.

-Não... –responderam todos em uníssono debochado.

-Ninguém dura –disse Beverly.

-Todos falham –prosseguiu Charles.

-Quem agüenta esse cargo? –questionou Taylor.

-Merlin? –respondeu Liv a pergunta feita por Taylor.

Os quatro riram.

-Talvez nem ele...

Enrolaram durante o café para chegarem um pouco atrasado na aula, mas o atraso não foi percebido pelo professor Binns, afantasma que lecionava essa matéria há muito, muito tempo. As aulas de História da Magia eram um verdadeiro tédio, e ninguém reciminou Charles por dormir durante todo o horário, ou condenaram Liv por fazer suas unhas durante a aula. Taylor e Bev passaram todos o tempo conversando.

Quando o sinal finalmente bateu eles saíram, Charles esfregava os olhos, tenando parecer mais alerta.

-tome- disse Liv passando seu material para o garoto.

-Hey, qual é a sua, Liv?

-Ora, Charles, você está com sono, carregar meu material vai fazer passar seu sono. E além disso, assim eu não estrago minhas unhas!

O garoto bufou, mas carregou o material da amiga. Os quatro pararam na porta da sala de DCAT. Desde que Draco Malfoy assumira a direção, essa matéria era praticamente uma piada, não se ensinava nada construtivo. Alunos do sexto esétimo ano aprendiam alguma coisa sobre feitiços e maldições, mas somente a teoria, a prática não era aconselhável. Do terceiro ao quinto ano se estudava animais encantados que causavam desastres, mas sem conhecê-los de perto, só através de livros. E alunos do primeiro e segundo aprendiam toda uma teoria insuportavelmente chata sobre as Artes das Trevas e suas defesas. A matéria que outrora era respeitada, hoje não tinha a atenção de ninguém. Talvez a única coisa que fizesse alguém de vez em quando comentar sobre ela fosse o fato do cargo estar amaldiçoado.

-E agora –disse Beverly sinistramente para toda a turma do sétimo ano da Sonserina- atrás dessa porta nós encontraremos a amaldiçoada do ano.

A porta se abriu rapidamente.

-Muito obrigada pelas boas-vindas, Srta. Bowl. –disse a professora sorrindo.

Todos riram da cara envergonhada de Beverly.

-Ah... olá professora.

Ela riu novamente e saiu da sala. E começou a andar.

-Venham, estão esperando o quê?

Os alunos se entreolharam e a seguiram. Eles pararam na sala de troféus. Troféus e mais troféus se espalhavam pela sala, algumas fotos de alunos-destaque estavam numa parede à esquerda. A professora ficou durante algum tempo olhando algumas fotos e parecia nostálgica, até que se virou para os alunos.

-Bom dia a todos. Sou Sally Dust, nova e amaldiçoada professora de vocês.

Os alunos riram.

-Creio que todos têm em mãos o livro que pedi, mas por enquanto não iremos usá-lo. Não hoje. Agora quero que se aproximem –e ao ver que os alunos continuavam parados- Ora, venham! Observem essas fotos cuidadosamente.

Muitos estranharam o pedido, mas mais um professor dessa matéria que fosse meio maluco não era novidade para ninguém. Todos olharam. Taylor levantou uma sobrancelha para Charles, que deu de ombros. Observaram as fotos, algumas recente, a maioria fotos antigas.

-Vocês estão escutando? –perguntou Sally.

-O que deveríamos escutar? –perguntou um garoto baixo.

-O chamado desses alunos. Ouçam. Cheguem mais perto das fotos.

Todos chegaram bem perto das fotos. Não estavam falando nada. Poucas estavam se mexendo, fato incomum. "Engraçado" pensou Taylor "essas fotos parecem sem vida". Fotos bruxas se mexiam, riam, eram vivas. Só agora reparava a cara séria das pessoas. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que reparava naquelas fotos. Alguns alunos pareciam entediados, mas muitos pareciam hipnotizados, como se tentassem descobrir algo nas fotos.

-Pronto, podem olhar para mim –quando toda a turma olhou ela escolheu uma garota com uma faixa na cabeça- Você, qual seu nome?

-Wir, Alanda.

-Um nome meio incomum... mas bonito. Abra seu livro na página cinco e leia o primeiro parágrafo da introdução, por favor. Vamos ver o que o autor nos diz.

A menina não demorou mais que dez segundos para achar o trecho indicado pela professora.

-Ele diz: "Não saia de casa para combater monstros e horrores, não queira salvar o mundo sozinho. Vá para uma taberna e tome uma boa cerveja amanteigada, você com certeza ganhará mais com isso. Corra, seu tempo está sendo gasto. Faça o que pode _enquanto_ pode".

-Obrigada, Srta. Wir. Agora, alguém sabe me dizer o que ele quis dizer com isso?

Beverly e Liv olharam para Charles, que levantara sua mão.

-Diga, Sr...

-Bowl.

-Diga, Sr. Bowl.

-Ele quis dizer que é um alcoólatra egoísta que não se importa se o mundo precisa ser salvo ou não.

Todos riram, inclusive Sally.

-Está errado, mas obrigada pela participação. Alguém mais?

-Ele está com pressa –disse um Slytherin.

-Errado, obrigada pela participação.

-Ele odeia trabalhar.

-Errado novamente, obrigada pela participação.

-Ele escreveu isso só pra ter algo interessante no início desse livro chato.

Sally riu com gosto.

-Temos pessoas muito criativas aqui. Mas está errado, obrigada pela participação.

Todos se calaram, desistiram de entender o complicado autor do livro.

-Ele quis dizer que somos mortais. Não importe o que façamos, não importa o que tentemos: somos todos mortais. Viemos e voltaremos ao pó. Talvez amanhã estejamos debaixo do solo comendo terra. Ele quis dizer: i _Carpe Diem /i _.

-Quis dizer o quê?

-Carpe Diem. Em latim, uma língua tão morta como seremos, significa 'Aproveite o Dia'.

A sala toda olhou de modo confuso para seus próprios livros, olhando em seguida para a professora que sorria gentilmente. Taylor pegou seu livro e olhou ele mesmo as palavras do autor. Com uma frase tão confusa ele não podia simplesmente querer dizer isso. Ele fechou o livro e só então Liv observou direito o livro. Uma capa escura onde uma névoa fina impedia de ver claramente a cena de trás, ela percebia com algum esforço um castelo, mas havia muito mais coisas que ela não conseguia distinguir. Olhou então o nome do livro e do autor: Tempo de Trevas, Neville Longbottom.

Taylor em seu dormitório lia com cuidado o livro. Nunca lera um só livro na vida por espontânea vontade, mas havia algo diferente naquele. Ele estivera lá. Ele saberia realmente o que aconteceu há 50 anos atrás?

Fechou o livro decepcionado, faltara todas as aulas que se seguiram depois de DCAT para ler aquele livro e o final... não dizia nada. Olhou novamente para as palavras.

"O que aconteceu? Não faço a mínima idéia, fiquei para trás para ajudar a receber os feridos. Só sei de uma coisa, famílias inteiras foram destruídas por cachos dourados, e eu não acredito em hienas que acabam com raposas para ajudar as lebres".

O que queria dizer aquilo? Se ele falasse claramente o livro inteiro ele não ficaria nessa angústia. Até hoje a guerra entre Voldemort e Harry Potter era um mistério mal explicado pelo Ministério, com o qual a maioria parecia nem se importar. Mas agora era diferente, o autor estivera lá, lutara. Mas o livro era um emaranhado de metáforas, frases confusas e idéias que ele não entendia. Olhou novamente a última frase do livro, ainda descobriria o que significava "famílias inteiras foram destruídas por cachos dourados, e eu não acredito em hienas que acabam com raposas para ajudar as lebres".


	5. Aprontando

Liv olhou para o relógio no pulso: 2 horas da madrugada.

-Talvez seja hora de dormir, Bev.

Beverly bocejou profundamente e olhou para seu relógio também. Em seguida olhou desanimada para o livro.

-Droga, ainda falta falar das propriedades da erva-estranguladora e terminar uma redação sobre Animagia.

Liv levantou uma sobrancelha.

-_Animagia?_

-É, estranhei também o tema, mas a professora disse que nós estávamos fracos em nossas transformações humanas, e entender a teoria da animagia ajudaria.

-Você deve estar tendo bastante trabalho pra fazer essa redação...

Beverly bufou.

-Nem me diga! Os livros mais recentes que falam bem sobre isso são de uns 30 a 40 anos atrás. Páginas amareladas e cheias de poeira, minha alergia está voltando!

Liv fechou seu livro e guardou na mochila.

-Se quiser ajuda não tenho a parte da tarde praticamente livre amanhã.

Beverly sorriu, finalmente parecendo animada.

-Ah não, Taylor e eu vamos pesquisar, pode deixar. Você sabe, ele também está na turma de Transfiguração –disse a loira guardando também suas coisas na mochila.

-Está acontecendo algo que eu não saiba?

-Ora, algo _a mais_ você quer dizer?

-Achei que desde o seu vexame no ano passado você tinha desistido de Taylor.

Beverly fez uma cara séria, ligeiramente desconcertada.

-É, eu tinha. Você sabe, Taylor é nosso amigo, mas ele é mestiço, e isso não agrada papai. Achei que não valia a pena contrariá-lo.

-E vale a pena?

-Ora, quem sabe... Tenho quase 17 anos, Liv. Eu preciso viver um pouco mais a minha vida, sabe? Às vezes penso que quem está certo é Charles, com toda aquela loucura dele. Eu me preocupo demais com o que a carreira política do meu pai tem a dizer sobre a minha vida, mais até do que com o que me faz realmente feliz.

-É impressão minha ou vejo um lado rebelde surgindo?

-Não, de rebelde já basta Charles, ele é rebelde por nós dois. Simplesmente penso que não tenho que fazer um relatório de toda a minha vida para o meu pai. Ele não entende tudo como deveria, ainda mais agora, com minha mãe pres...

Beverly calou-se imediatamente, tentando ignorar sua última frase, Liv respeitou a amiga.

-De qualquer forma- continuou a loira- Taylor terminou com aquela aguada que namorava nessas férias, e parece estar correspondendo aos meus olhares indiscretos... Talvez seja o momento de arriscar um pouco.

Liv pareceu desconcertada e ligeiramente curiosa.

-Você não tem medo de comprometer a amizade? Quero dizer... Se por acaso não der certo?

Beverly se levantou da mesa e encaminhou-se para as escadas, quando colocou a mão no corrimão olhou marota para a amiga.

-Ah, Liv... Medo eu tenho, mas você sabe, é como dizem...

-O que dizem?

A loira sorriu com um ar sonhador.

-Carpe Diem, Liv... Carpe Diem.

A primeira semana de aula estava muito mais puxada do que imaginaram, os deveres eram bastante numerosos e extensos, o que deixava pouco tempo de sobra, ao contrário do que haviam previsto. Taylor sentou ao lado de Liv na mesa da Sonserina, a morena bonita hoje estava com olheiras profundas e parecia sonolenta.

-Estudando até tarde, Liv?

-Sim. Hoje travei uma guerra interna para resistir à tentação de continuar na cama –disse ela comendo uma rosquinha açucarada enquanto lia um livro.

-Um conselho? Coma, depois leia.

Liv levantou os olhos para ele e sorriu. Ela fechou o livro e ele viu que era o DCAT.

-Livro estranho esse... –disse ele.

-Eu só leio as partes que ela manda, sobre os assuntos relacionados à matéria. Não vou negar que ela é a primeira professora decente dessa matéria, coordena muito bem o que faz, mas esse livro é o pior que ela poderia escolher...

Charles sentou-se e viu o livro, entendo o motivo da conversa.

-Acho arriscado, acho que ela sai antes do fim do ano.

Os dois observaram o loiro prendendo seu cabelo comprido.

-O que disse Charles?

-Esse livro já foi censurado uma vez, está escrito no fim do livro, nas notas sobre o autor. Eu não entendo o porquê desse livro ter sido censurado, já que sequer é possível entender uma frase dele, mas isso não é bom sinal... Lucio Malfoy sabe o que faz, acredito que ele teve boas razões para isso.

Taylor engoliu o café pensativo, lembrou-se da frase que encerrava o livro.

-Não sabia que ele havia sido censurado... –disse Liv rindo- ...e muito menos que você lê livros, Charles. Aliás, lê o livro e as notas finais.

-Não li. Papai mandou uma carta para Beverly essa semana, fez uma longa introdução sobre a boa educação dela e sobre o seu juízo, e disse que pessoas de bem não deveriam consultar aquele livro senão para fins escolares. Ele comentou isso na carta.

Taylor permaneceu calado enquanto Liv parecia espantada demais para dizer algo. Os três se pegaram olhando para a capa do livro.

-Eu particularmente acho o livro idiota –disse Charles- Detesto quando ela manda consultar o livro para pesquisa... Entender os tópicos sobre animais e feitiços é fácil, mas entre isso há aquelas frases estranhas, o livro me dá dor de cabeça.

-Já pensou em perguntar a professora o que o livro significa? –disse Taylor.

Charles pareceu sério.

-Eu não faria isso, cara.

Charles não deu uma explicação, o que deixou Taylor ligeiramente perturbado. Sempre ficava perturbado por coisas que não entendia. Tentou desviar o assunto.

-Liv, onde está Beverly?

-Ela já foi para a aula de DCAT, aliás, eu estou indo também. Vocês dois, não demorem.

Ela se levantou e sumiu pelo corredor. Charles sorriu maroto para Taylor.

-Até acho a professora simpática, mas você concorda que há coisas melhores para se fazer no horário de DCAT.

Taylor balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não, Charles, não vou matar aula com você.

-Ora, Taylor, você nunca foi de se negar a isso...

-Não antes do Inch conseguir autorização para castigos físicos.

Rudeus Inch era o velho zelador de Hogwarts, para o pesadelo de todos os primeiranistas e para o desprazer do resto da escola. Mau-humorado, tendencioso para a ruindade, avarento e mau-cheiroso, Inch estava no cargo há quase cinqüenta anos, e dizia que ainda viveria bastante para ver as crianças melhorarem. Supunha-se que "crianças melhores" na opinião de Inch seriam robôs programados para não fazerem barulho ou desobedecer ordens.

-Você tem medo daquele velho?

-Ora cara, minha prima está no primeiro ano. Se eu fizer algo, ele desconta nela com algum pretexto.

Charles pareceu considerar.

-É, você está certo... –então sorriu e deu um tapa amigável nas costas de Taylor- Você é um bom primo, se fosse eu não estaria me importando tanto.

Charles engoliu o resto do café e seguiu Taylor pelos corredores, chegaram atrasados para a aula.

-Licença, professora.

-Sr. Looker e Sr. Bowl. Não creio que estejam chegando no horário correto...

-Ora, professora, o café deve ser tomado calmante –disse Charles maroto.

-Se gosta de apreciar bastante seu café da manhã, Sr. Bowl, sugiro que acorde mais cedo para que não se atrase. Menos 5 pontos da Grifinória e Sonserina pelo atraso. E que não aconteça mais.

Taylor suspirou e sentou-se no fundo da sala, seguido de Charles. Liv e Beverly não olharam solidárias. A professora foi até o quadro e bateu com a varinha na superfície negra, várias coisas surgiram escritas.

-Aqui estão os nossos objetivos por esse ano.

Todos olharam para o quadro e uma seqüência de textos era lida. "_Eu fui ao bar à meia-noite, e no meio do caminho a lua sorriu para mim. A lua não sorri. Continuei andando e esperei que ela parasse de me vigiar. Quando ela se distraiu eu a peguei. Guardei o mal na prisão, e a lua ficou em paz_". Depois desse texto ainda havia outros quatro, tão estranhos quanto o primeiro.

As pessoas olharam confusas. Beverly levantou a mão timidamente.

-Perdão, professora, mas os objetivos não estão muito claros.

-Para vocês não, e isso é uma pena. Vocês não têm grande capacidade de interpretação, não enxergam as entrelinhas –embora as palavras fossem duras ela falava calmamente e sorria gentil- A Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas é uma arte sutil, um dom nos dias de hoje, e não é fácil entendê-la. É preciso saber onde a Magia Negra está e atacá-la, mas ela não se mostrará claramente e por isso vocês devem ler as entrelinhas das situações. Na verdade a Magia Negra parecerá muito atraente, embriagante, _como se a lua sorrisse para você_. Saber que a lua não sorri é um bom sinal para reagir contra isso.

Os alunos pareciam pouco satisfeitos com a resposta dela.

-Dever de casa –riu ela- Fazer uma redação de 15 ou mais centímetros sobre "Os objetivos essenciais em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas". Como material de estudo e pesquisa vocês têm o que está escrito no quadro, somente isso. Não aceito a definição dos livros atuais, quero a originalidade de vocês. Não precisam utilizar vocabulário acadêmico dessa vez, quero uma interpretação livre e pessoal do que está escrito.

Todos fizeram uma expressão infeliz. Ela gargalhou.

-Ora, isso não é tão ruim assim. Agora abram na página 16 e vamos começar a trabalhar duro.

Taylor puxou um pedaço de papel e escreveu um bilhete, amassando-o em seguida e jogando-o para frente. O papel amassado caiu na mesa de Beverly e ela olhou para trás desconfiada. Abriu e leu a mensagem "Ainda vamos pesquisar sobre Animagia?". Ela sorriu animada e olhou para trás, confirmando com a cabeça.

Taylor cruzou os braços por trás da cabeça, jogando-se na cadeira confortavelmente. Então Charles lhe deu um tapa na testa.

-Ela é minha irmã, Taylor!

-Eu sei disso.

-Não quero que vocês se envolvam.

Charles estava sério.

-O quê?

-Não quero você com a minha irmã.

Taylor ficou um minuto olhando espantado para Charles, até que este sorriu e lhe deu um tapa amigável nas costas.

-Só estou brincado... Você leva tudo muito a sério!

Taylor sorriu relaxando os músculos.

-Você merece um prêmio por boa atuação...

Mas a conversa foi interrompida pela voz da professora, que aproximara-se deles sem que eles percebessem.

-Vocês chegaram atrasados e agora estão conversando na minha aula.

Taylor abaixou a cabeça e Charles simulou uma continência para a professora.

-Recado entendido!

-Espero que sim.

Sally voltou para frente e começou a explicar sobre os feitiços que eram usados em duelos. Os dois amigos pareceram interessados e não foi grande esforço prestar atenção na aula, que passou relativamente rápido, comparada às aulas de DCAT dos anos anteriores.

Ao final da aula Liv e Beverly se juntaram a eles no fim da aula, aparentemente se esquecendo que ambos tinham chegado atrasados à aula, mas Charles pediu que elas fossem andando na frente.

-Que aula, hein? –disse Charles bem animado.

-É, há muito tempo não temos uma assim...

-E você viu o caderno dela?

-Hã?

-Da professora! Ela deu aula com base num caderno, deve ter anotações bem interessantes ali...

Taylor parou de andar e encarou o amigo.

-Você não está querendo roubar o caderno, está?

-Ora, não é roubar... É pegar emprestado!

-Não, Charles, sem essa... –disse Taylor voltando a andar, mas Charles se colocou na frente dele.

-Pense bem, cara. Ela não pode nos emprestar isso, Draco Malfoy teria um enfarto se soubesse disso. Então nós pegamos o caderno, copiamos e devolvemos amanhã no primeiro horário, ela provavelmente nem vai notar que ele saiu do lugar!

Taylor consultou seu horário.

-Não tenho o primeiro horário com ela, amanhã.

-Mas eu sim! Eu devolvo! Pense, Taylor, o monte de coisas que poderíamos fazer...

Taylor pensou um pouco então sorriu maroto.

-Nos encontramos meia-noite, no segundo andar perto da estatua do cavaleiro sem escudo.

Charles desceu as escadas com cuidado, para não fazer barulho. Atravessou a sala comunal e já chegava na saída quando uma voz o assustou.

-Aonde você pensa que vai?

Ele olhou para trás e viu Liv sentada à mesa, com diversos livros abertos perto dela.

-Pô Liv, já são meia-noite! Você está estudando até agora?

-Ao contrário de você, Charles- disse ela se levantando e indo até perto dele- Eu me importo com o meu futuro.

-Ok, ok... Diga o que quiser, só finja que não me viu.

Ela se colocou na frente da passagem.

-Você não vai sair.

-Liv, sou maior e mais forte e sei onde você morre de cócegas. É claro que vou passar.

-É a primeira semana de aula!

-E daí? E quer saber? Nem estou indo fazer algo tão errado...

-Gostaria de lhe informar que você não tem grandes definições de "certo" e "errado" –disse ela saindo da frente dele.

Charles resmungou alguma coisa e saiu porta afora. Ele virava um corredor quando alguém lhe tocou o braço, alarmando-o.

-Vou com você! –sussurrou ela.

-Não mesmo! Volte pra sala comunal?

-Ora, você diz que não é errado.

Teimosa. Esse era um ótimo adjetivo para ela.

-Faça como quiser, Liv, mas não faça barulho.

Quando ele chegou ao lugar marcado Taylor o olhou pálido.

-Charles, o que Liv está fazendo aqui!

-Olá para você também, Taylor. E não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui.

-Eu sei, mas não é minha culpa! Quando eu saía ela me viu e veio atrás.

-Você não consegue sequer sair sem ser visto?

-Não tenho culpa se ela estuda até de madrugada!

-Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui!

-SHHHHHH! –disseram os dois em uníssono.

Então Taylor olhou para Charles e suspirou.

-Vamos logo.

Eles começaram a andar e Liv não se conteve.

-Aonde estamos indo?

-Pegar um caderno –disse Charles.

Aquilo não era muito esclarecedor, mas ela não questionou mais, somente quando pararam em frente a sala de DCAT é que ela voltou a se manifestar.

-Não mesmo! Vocês não vão invadir essa sala.

Os dois somente a encararam profundamente, entrando no cômodo logo em seguida. Ela entrou por último e fechou a porta. Taylor foi até a mesa da professora e começou a revirá-la com cuidado, mantendo tudo do mesmo jeito.

-Aqui está! –sussurrou ele comemorando.

-Bom, muito bom – sorriu Charles pegando o caderno das mãos do amigo.

Ele se preparavam para sair da sala quando uma porta atrás deles se abriu e a professora Sally apareceu.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo?

Eles olharam para trás pasmos. Então Liv se adiantou.

-Eu falei com eles que não deveriam fazer isso!

-LIV! –protestaram ambos os garotos.

Sally Dust saiu de seu quarto enrolada num robe vermelho e dourado. E mesmo à pouca luz, Taylor viu que os olhos dela não estavam com raiva, ainda que quando ela começou a falar a voz dela fosse dura.

-Vocês realmente não fizeram um ruído sequer, mas tenho detectores que me avisam se alguém está na minha sala quando não deveria- então ela caminhou até Charles e estendeu a mão, o garoto entregou o caderno.

-Digam, para que queriam isso?

-Liv é inocente –disse Taylor- Ela nos seguiu para tentar nos impedir.

-O que não deixa de ser errado, pois ela está fora de sua cama depois do horário.

Nenhum dos três contestou.

-Para que queriam o caderno?

-Achamos que deveria ter muitas coisas interessantes que não nos é permitido ensinar –disse Charles humildemente- Como a senhora nunca poderia nos emprestar o caderno, nós o copiaríamos hoje a noite e eu devolveria discretamente amanhã na primeira aula.

-Se sabem que há coisas que não posso ensinar então não deveriam ter feito essa besteira –disse ela abrindo a porta- Vamos, vou levar vocês a Inch.

Nenhum dos três contestou, mas Liv ficou realmente pálida. A professora não falou nada durante todo o trajeto, então o único ruído era o som dos passos deles, o que parecia tornar tudo ainda pior. Quando pararam em frente ao escritório do zelador Sally bateu três vezes na porta, segundos depois esta se abriu.

-Boa noite, Rudeus, sinto lhe incomodar tão tarde, mas encontrei esses três perambulando pela minha sala.

Inch sorriu largamente, o que fez os três perceberem que a situação deles não era nada boa.

-Bom, vou deixá-los a seu encargo. Boa noite.

-Os três estão em detenção.

Liv ficou ainda mais pálida, mas Taylor e Charles permaneceram impassíveis, aquilo não era nenhuma novidade.

-Com a Srta. Orchis eu serei mais bondoso, simplesmente deverá limpar a sala de troféus, sem mágica... Mas com vocês dois... Não é a primeira vez.

Taylor e Charles não pareciam muito preocupados com a punição deles, olhavam para Liv, que estava incrivelmente branca.

-Nunca limpei nada em minha vida –disse ela numa voz arrastada- Não vou conseguir.

-Ótima oportunidade para aprender –resmungou Inch- E saia daqui antes que eu resolva aumentar o castigo.

A garota pareceu com raiva.

-Você sabe quem eu sou? Sou Liv Orchis, descendente da família Loris, você não pode me obrigar a nada!

Inch aproximou seu rosto feio e fedorento do rosto pálido dela.

-E eu sou Rudeus Inch, e vou pedir ao diretor que comunique seu pai sobre subversão e perturbação da ordem caso você pense em levantar a voz para mim novamente, mocinha.

-NÃO! Não... Não será preciso –disse ela se levantando- Esperarei na minha sala comunal pelo horário da detenção.

Assim que Liv saiu Inch foi atrás de sua mesa, procurando alguma coisa. Começou a tirar papéis velhos de cima da gaveta e a colocá-los em cima da mesa, enquanto procurava algo. Taylor olhou para Charles, que tentava lhe dizer algo somente mexendo os lábios.

"O que ele está procurando?" perguntou o amigo.

Taylor deu de ombros.

"Acho que estamos ferrados" sibilou Charles.

Inch colocou um pergaminho velho sobre a mesa, mas em seguida olhou para ele e o guardou na gaveta novamente.

-Isso não, não é bom ficar fora da gaveta.

Ele remexeu em algumas gavetas por mais alguns instantes e então olhou satisfeito para os dois, mostrando um pergaminho.

-Sabem o que é isso?

Ambos balançaram negativamente a cabeça.

-É uma autorização para utilizar castigos físicos em alunos comprovadamente desordeiros.

Nenhum dos dois expressou grande reação.

-Não estão com medo, hein? Não estão agora... Aprenderão a lição em breve. Então deixarão de ser alunos imorais que perturbam a ordem da escola. Pena que é a primeira vez que eu pego a garota... Aposto que ela já esteve aprontando com vocês.

-Liv não é uma garota imoral e muito menos desordeira –respondeu Charles entre dentes.

-Ah claro, se é certo estar na presença de dois rapazes à noite, invadindo a sala de um professor...

-Não fale assim dela. Liv é inocente!

Taylor segurou o braço do amigo, começava a ver as veias dele saltarem.

-"Sou descendente da família Loris" –Inch imitou Liv- À propósito, não é da família Loris que veio aquela prostituta que se tornou famosa... Como é mesmo o nome dela?

Taylor não conseguiu ver quando o amigo se levantou contra o zelador e começou a socá-lo fortemente no rosto.

-CHARLES, NÃO!

Taylor tentou segurá-lo, mas não conseguia grande coisa, Charles era forte e estava incrivelmente furioso. Com muito custo conseguiu tirá-lo de cima do velho, mas o amigo continuava a se debater.

-CHARLES, PÁRA COM ISSO!

-ELE NÃO PODE FALAR ASSIM DA LIV!

-QUE DIFERENÇA A OPINIÃO DELE FAZ?

Charles pareceu ficar mais calmo e parou de se debater, olhando com raiva para o velho caído e sangrando no chão.

-Estou ferrado –disse ele se abaixando para ver o estado do zelador.

-Está. –disse Taylor se abaixando também- Sr. Inch, o senhor pode me ouvir?

O velho resmungou alguma coisa.

-Charles e eu levaremos o senhor para a enfermaria.

-Como se eu quisesse a ajuda de um mestiço imundo –disse ele em seu fio de voz.

Charles o chutou com força.

-Pára, Charles!

-Olha como ele fala de você!

-Pouco me importa o que ele pensa!

Os dois amigos estavam de pé e de frente um para o outro quando o zelador começou a rir debochadamente no chão.

-Uma desfrutável, um mestiço e um delinqüente! O trio perfeito!

Dessa vez Taylor não impediu Charles de chutar Inch, na verdade ele também chutou o zelador. Nesse momento a porta se abriu e a professora de Poções, Joan Took, ficou pálida e furiosa.

-Sr. Bowl e Sr. Looker... O que é isso? –a voz dela era um fio.

Taylor abaixou a cabeça.

-Nós podemos explicar, professora... A culpa é de Inch...

-Ele é um verme –resmungou Charles olhando diretamente nos olhos da professora.

-Para a sala do diretor agora!

A mulher entrou e foi direto ao corpo inerte do zelador. Olhou com nojo para os dois.

-O que ainda fazem aqui?

-É a Sra. que deve nos levar –disse Taylor educadamente, ainda encarando o chão.

Ela imobilizou o corpo do velho e já saía da sala quando olhou para os dois.

-Me esperem aqui.

Foram dez minutos péssimos, durante os quais eles não se olharam e nem falaram nada. Pareceu uma eternidade até que a professora voltou.

-Me acompanhem.

Eles seguiram em silêncio, a seu lado Taylor podia ouvir a respiração forte e descompassada do amigo. "Não diga nada estúpido ao diretor, Charles" pensou ele. Poderiam ser expulsos se desrespeitassem o diretor. A professora os deixou esperando numa sala a parte enquanto conversava com Malfoy.

Quando eles entraram Draco Malfoy estava falsamente controlado, percebia-se em seus olhos que ele estava pasmo e extremamente furioso. Taylor olhou para o diretor, estava envergonhado e com muito custo sustentou o olhar deste.

-Estou decepcionado, Sr. Looker. Não esperava isso do senhor.

-Estou envergonhado, diretor –disse Taylor abaixando a cabeça.

-Quanto a você, Sr. Bowl, seu pai me avisou que com a prisão de sua mãe o senhor poderia estar um pouco mais rebelde. Mas não creio que isso seja motivo para o comportamento de hoje.

-Não envolva minha mãe nisso –disse Charles friamente.

-Não envolva minha mãe nisso, Sr diretor –corrigiu Malfoy.

Taylor observou Charles controlar sua raiva.

-Não envolva minha mãe nisso, Sr diretor.

-Bom, assim está melhor.

-Creio que eu deva comunicar os pais de vocês sobre o ocorrido, mas somente isso não será o necessário. Pensei sobre o assunto e devo dizer que lamento, mas vocês dois estão expulsos do time de quadribol de suas respectivas casas.

Por um momento os dois ficaram pálidos, até que Charles explodiu dando um soco na mesa.

-O QUÊ? ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

-Sr. Bowl não complique sua situação me desacatando.

Charles diminuiu o tom de voz e tentou parecer uma vítima.

-Não creio que seja motivo para isso. Se essa situação puder ser negociada com base em novos acordos de detenção...

Taylor observou Charles, apesar de contrariar o pai, ele agia da mesma forma. Os mesmo atos políticos, a mesma forma de negociação, sempre usando vocabulário pouco objetivo.

-Não será feito novos acordos, Sr. Bowl. Vocês deixaram o zelador de Hogwarts, funcionário distinto e que está conosco há quase 50 anos, inconsciente.

-Não sei nada sobre ele ser distinto –disse Charles com fúria.

-Não penso que saiba coisa alguma, de qualquer forma.

-ELE FALOU MAL DE LIV! A XINGOU DE PROSTITUTA! E CHAMOU TAYLOR DE MESTIÇO IMUNDO!

-O senhor está expulso, Sr. Bowl.

Taylor observou Charles cair inerte na cadeira, pálido.

-O quê?

-Acabo de decretar a sua expulsão.

Charles respirou fundo.

-Isso só será legitimado caso haja uma declaração formal observando os motivos e sancionado pelo Ministro.

-Devo lhe lembrar que há um motivo mais do que justo, e ainda seu desacato à minha autoridade. E que o Ministro da Magia é meu pai.

Por um momento Taylor esqueceu da situação que estava ocorrendo. Ele olhou confusamente para Malfoy. "_E que o Ministro da Magia é meu pai_". Ele sabia que Charles estava errado, mas isso não lhe parecia certo. Utilizar o parentesco para facilitar a burocracia de uma expulsão. Olhou para o diretor com seus cabelos incrivelmente brancos. Era a primeira vez que ele utilizava essa influência ou já teria acontecido mais de uma vez? Ele deteve seus olhos num retrato de Draco Malfoy que estava atrás do diretor, lá ele estava mais novo e seu cabelo era loiro platinado. Aliás, o cabelo era bem loiro.

_Cachos Dourados._

-Veremos –a voz do diretor lhe penetrou os ouvidos.

Olhou para o lado e viu Charles bem mais calmo, na verdade parecia inofensivo.

-Vocês estão dispensados.

Taylor se levantou acompanhando Charles. Quando saíram da sala do diretor o amigo lhe sorriu fracamente.

-Não fui expulso, mas estou ferrado pro resto da vida.

Taylor não soube o que dizer.

N/A: Olá pessoal! Tive que sacrificar parte do meu fim de semana para escrever esse capítulo, que por sinal ficou bem grandinho... Muito obrigada a todos q estão acompanhando! Não se esqueçam da resenha! Bjusss


	6. Estratégia

Teve uma noite confusa onde vários cachos dourados se misturavam com o sangue de um velho no chão, mas então Liv entrava no sonho para falar que suas mãos estavam ardendo e que suas unhas nunca mais cresceriam por causa dele e Beverly concordava com ela dizendo que nunca mais o perdoaria. Bev então era atacada por hienas famintas que conversavam sobre estar cansadas de lebres e gostarem mais de carne humana. Ele tentou argumentar com as hienas, dizer que deviam devolver Bev, mas elas perderam a paciência e o devoraram também.

-TAYLOR!

Abriu os olhos sentindo o coração pulsar fortemente. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para seu companheiro de quarto, Luc Wrinkle.

-Tudo bem, Taylor? Você estava gritando...

-Sonho ruim.

Luc riu amarelo e se dirigiu para a porta.

-Desça rápido ou você não vai ter tempo de tomar o café da manhã.

Taylor acenou com a cabeça e levantou da cama já desabotoando a camisa para se trocar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou cansado, como se já não bastasse a noite que passara ainda teve um sono recheado de coisas ruins.

-Não tem como piorar –disse ele para si quando saía do quarto.

Mas disse isso cedo demais, assim que chegou no Salão Principal viu que sua situação estava pior do que imaginara. Até a noite passada a Grifinória liderava a Copa das Casas, por vinte e cinco pontos à frente da Lufa-Lufa. Agora estava em terceiro lugar, com míseros 15 pontos, pior que a Grifinória só mesmo a Sonserina que tinha 35 pontos negativos.

-Parabéns Looker –disse quintanista lhe empurrando.

Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e encontrou os piores rostos que já vira. Seria impossível engolir qualquer coisa desse jeito. Deu meia-volta e saiu do salão já se dirigindo para fora do castelo para a Aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

-TAYLOR!

-O que é agora?

Ele enrubesceu quando viu que era Beverly que o chamara. Apesar de ela não vir com uma aparência agradável ele nunca teria coragem de ser rude com ela.

-Ah, me desculpe... Eu não vi que era você.

-Aham, sei. Talvez se fosse o zelador de Hogwarts você fosse mais educado.

Ele fechou a cara e voltou a andar, dando as costas para Bev que o seguiu.

-O que vocês tinham na cabeça quando fizeram aquilo! Charles se recusa a me falar o que aconteceu direito então exijo uma explicação de você!

Ele olhou com raiva para ela, mas tentando se controlar.

-Em primeiro lugar: você não exige nada de mim.

Foi a vez de Beverly corar. Ela abaixou o rosto por alguns segundos e o levantou mais humilde.

-Ok, desculpa. Mas o que aconteceu?

-Inch fez insinuações sobre Liv e Charles não gostou. Ele a chamou de prostituta e também me chamou de mestiço, aí... Foi difícil segurar Charles, até o ponto que eu também não me controlei.

Olhou para Bev que parecia horrorizada.

-Ele chamou Liv de prostituta? Isso é horrível!

Taylor sorriu. Bev neste momento parecia mais chocado com o que Inch falara do que com o estado atual do zelador.

-Não me admira então que nós não tenhamos perdido mais pontos... Talvez não tenha como.

Taylor desviou de três segundanistas que insistiam em lhe bloquear a passagem de propósito, em sinal de protesto.

-Afinal, como a Sonserina ficou com pontos negativos? Isso não existe.

-Malfoy criou hoje. Disse que os acontecimentos da noite passada deveriam retirar mais do que os 45 pontos que a Sonserina tinha, até porque foram dois alunos da minha casa envolvidos.

Eles pararam em frente a orla da floresta proibida. Beverly estendeu uma trouxa de comida para ele.

-Você não pode ficar sem se alimentar –disse ela ainda tentando parecer estar com raiva.

Ele ia pegar a trouxa quando um feitiço atingiu o pacote e o desintegrou, a poeira voou através dos dedos de Bev. Olhou para os lados e John Smith passou olhando para ele sem falar nada.

-Ora, seu...

-Bev! –interrompeu ele segurando o braço dela- Não faça nada, está tudo bem.

-Mas...

-Não se esqueça que a sua casa tem pontos negativos. E que talvez o limite deles seja tão grande quanto o de números positivos.

Ela si sem falar nada e, principalmente, sem lhe desejar 'boa aula'.

-Mau sinal –disse para si mesmo.

Juntou-se ao grupo e a professora começou a falar.

-Bom, começaremos o ano revisando o tipo de alimentação de animais domésticos. Cada grupo de três receberá um animal diferente e vários tipos de rações, ervas e tudo mais. Cada grupo deverá saber por si o que é o certo para alimentar seu animal.

Assim que ela terminou de falar todos se afastaram com um ou dois passos de Taylor. O garoto suspirou profundamente, teria uma semana difícil.

A sala estava em alvoroço. Charles estava sentado a um canto bem no fundo da sala, longe das demais pessoas. Somente Beverly e Liv ao entrarem não se afastaram dele. Liv também era recriminada por ter participado de alguma forma dos fatos da noite passada, e Beverly estava sendo recriminada através de olhares por ser irmã e amiga dos dois perturbadores da ordem.

-Você não precisa fazer isso, Bev –disse Charles assim que as duas se sentaram ao lado dele.

-Isso o quê?

-Sentar perto de mim. As pessoas vão ficar contra você.

-Charles está certo, Bev.

Beverly fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.

-Ora, deixe isso para lá. Dentro de uns dias eles esquecem. Eles _sempre_ esquecem.

Charles não respondeu nada. Segundos depois Sally entrou na sala de aula, que se calou imediatamente.

-Bom dia. Antes de mais nada devemos esclarecer algumas coisas. Os fatos da noite que se passou foram decorrência de alunos que tentaram entrar na minha sala, sem minha autorização, para pegar emprestado algumas informações que não me são permitidas passar. Nada disso teria acontecido se ninguém tivesse saído da cama na hora indevida, portanto vou dar um conselho: não desobedeçam as regras. O diretor este ano será bem intransigente em relação às transgressões.

Charles não havia abaixado a cabeça um só momento, e no exato momento em que ela terminava de falar ele pensou ter visto um breve sorriso em sua direção.

-Ela sorriu para você? –perguntou Liv.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-Ela sorriu para você –repetiu a garota sem acreditar.

-Já disse que sim.

-Ora, por que ela faria isso quando você arrombou a sala dela?

Charles levantou uma sobrancelha.

-_Eu_ invadi a sala dela?

-Ok, nós...

Mas ele não respondeu nada. Será mesmo que ela havia sorrido?

-Bom, abram seus livros na página 26, vamos fazer uma leitura introdutória sobre duelos.

Ninguém se mexeu.

-Eu mandei abrir o livro na página 26 –disse Sally com voz enfática- Sim, Srta Combe?

-Duelos não faz parte do cronograma aprovado e recomendado pelo Ministério da Magia, professora Dust.

-Ah... –disse ela fazendo uma falsa cara de se lembrar de algo- É mesmo. Na França, meu país de origem, duelos é uma matéria essencial. Já havia me esquecido que a França está sempre um passo à frente da Inglaterra.

A reação dos alunos foi péssima. As meninas soltaram gritinhos indignados, os garotos inflaram o peito em um instante. A professora havia tocado numa questão delicada: a rivalidade histórica entre os dois países.

-A Inglaterra sempre foi e sempre será melhor que a França –disse um Corvinal em tom nada amigável.

-Ora, Sr. Davis... Um aluno de segunda série da França é capaz de vencer um aluno de sétima série da Inglaterra. Facilmente. –ela se encaminhou para o quadro e começou a apagar manualmente as instruções que estavam no quadro- Facilmente, eu diria. – em seguida resmungou algo baixo, mas em tom suficientemente alto para que os alunos entendessem- Onde já se viu, não ter duelos no cronograma! Uns 100 anos de atraso, eu diria.

Um barulho foi ouvido no canto da sala e todos se viraram. Charles havia colocado seu livro na mesa, coisa que havia acontecido poucas vezes desde que ele entrara no colégio. A boca de Beverly se escancarou quando ele abriu na página 26.

-Charles, não! Não é aprovado!

-Dane-se! Nenhum francês fica a frente de um inglês!

Diante da atitude de Charles muitos dos rapazes esqueceram-se dos pontos negativos e imitaram sua atitude, ignorando o Ministério. Aparentemente o orgulho falava mais alto. Algumas meninas um pouco mais corajosas também abriram o livro.

-Ora, fechem seus livros! –disse Sally mal-humorada- Eu não vou contrariar o Ministério. Não é aprovado e pronto, não se pode mudar a mentalidade atrasada de vocês –ao dizer isso praticamente o resto da sala abriu o livro- Fechem os livros, estou mandando!

Liv e mais duas garotas Sonserinas abriram o livro também, de toda a sala somente Bervely continuava com o livro fechado.

-Meia-noite no parque. Estávamos numa noite escura quando alguns homens... –começou a ler em voz alta um rapaz truculento da Corvinal.

-Menos 10 pontos para a Corvinal! Estou falando sério! Caso alguém insista em continuar com o livro aberto terei de tirar pontos e distribuir detenções. E devo lembrar que a Sonserina não está em boas condições.

Ao serem ameaçados boa parte dos alunos lentamente fecharam seus livros. Sem o apoio dos sonserinos os corvinais também fecharam. Aos poucos ninguém mais tinha o livro aberto. Charles estava com a testa extremamente franzida e a boca bem contraída.

-Bom, agora vejamos... Já que duelos está _fora do cronograma_ vejamos o que vamos fazer...

Alguns alunos bufaram indignados e Beverly reparou que por baixo da mesa vários dobraram o canto da página, provavelmente marcando-a para uma leitura mais tarde.

-Ah sim, abram na página 34... Animais mágicos peçonhentos. Vocês podem estudar _isso_, não podem?

O tom de deboche não passou despercebido. Ainda revoltados os alunos tornaram a abrir seus livros.

A manhã se estendeu vagarosamente para Taylor, as indiretas, os olhares censuradores e todo tipo de demonstração de animosidade fizeram com que ele estivesse bastante estressado quando entrou no Salão Principal para almoçar. Ia se sentar sozinho quando alguns metros além Charles levantou a mão acenando, certamente convidando-o a se juntar a ele.

-Olá -disse ele friamente.

-Dia ruim? –perguntou Liv.

-Péssimo.

Ninguém disse nada. Liv olhou para Bev esperando vê-la hesitando em dizer uma palavra de conforto para Taylor, mas na verdade ela nem parecia ter se tocado que ele havia sentado ao lado dela.

-O que você tem, Bev?

-Você disse que seu dia foi ruim, Taylor? –perguntou Beverly ainda olhando para os lados, ignorando a pergunta de Liv.

-Sim.

-Espere até a aula da Profª Dust.

-Para piorar?

-Não, pelo contrário, para aliviar sua situação.

Charles levantou os olhos para a irmã.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntaram os dois rapazes em uníssono.

-Ora, você está sendo mais bem tratado agora que no café da manhã, _irmãozinho._

-Não estou entendo onde quer chegar, Dylan.

-Não me chame assim! Sabe que não gosto do meu segundo nome.

O nome composto de Beverly sempre fora motivo para briga entre os irmãos.

-Pararei quando você parar com suas insinuações e falar claramente.

-Ora, você não vê? Depois da aula de DCAT todos estão te tratando melhor, a sua atitude fez com que todos voltassem a ser cordiais com você.

-Que atitude? –perguntou Taylor.

-Charles contrariou a ordem da professora em não fechar o livro. Ela insinuou...

-Disse claramente! –interrompeu Liv.

-Que seja... Disse que os ingleses são atrasados e que os franceses têm duelos como matéria essencial. Charles não aceitou o insulto e abriu na matéria, mesmo sendo proibido pelo Ministério.

Taylor deixou o queixo cair.

-Ela disse que os franceses são melhores?

Beverly bufou de impaciência.

-Vocês não vêem? –disse ela como se estivesse explicando o óbvio para uma criança- Ela proibiu a leitura, proibiu, vêem? E ela sabe perfeitamente que Charles iria contrariá-la, ela fez isso propositalmente, para _desviar a atenção_ do ato dele!

-Bev, você está viajando! –disse Taylor. Liv e Charles concordaram com a cabeça- Ela _proibiu_ a leitura, apesar de nos insultar, ainda assim ela seguiu as ordens do Ministério da Magia.

Bev riu sarcástica.

-Ora, ela não proibiu a leitura, ela nos desafiou! O insulto à Inglaterra foi intencional, para que isso despertasse a vontade de provar o contrário e todos lessem.

Os três encararam Beverly com desconfiança.

-Não acreditam? Olhem para os lados! Há mais alunos lendo do que comendo, até mesmo alguns de outras casas, e isso significa que a história já se espalhou! A intenção dela não era esquecer esse assunto, era colocá-lo em evidência.

Dessa vez não houve como contrariar a garota. Beverly estava certa, muitos alunos estavam comendo debruçados sobre seus livros, fato bem incomum. E também era verdade que alunos de outras casas –até de outros anos- também estavam lendo.

-Será que foi intencional? –perguntou Charles estupefato.

Beverly bufou. Taylor continuou olhando para os alunos então olhou para a professora sentada ao lado do professor de Aritmancia.

-Eu estou de olho nela –disse Beverly convicta- Se os atos dela ficarem muito suspeitos Draco Malfoy será informado sobre a ótima professora que contratou para nós. A perfeita professora _francesa_.

Ninguém disse nada, cada um tinha a cabeça em um lugar.

Durante a tarde, assim como Beverly havia previsto, mais e mais pessoas leram a página 26 do livro de DCAT, e até mesmo Taylor, que não estivera presente na aula pela manhã, também estava sendo ligeiramente esquecido.

Entrou no seu quarto no fim das aulas do dia e encontrou uma carta em cima de sua cama.

_Prezado Sr. Looker,_

_Esteja hoje às 19:30 na minha sala para discutirmos sua detenção._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Joan Took_

-E ainda tem isso! Por quanto tempo será que vou ficar de detenção? Tomara que não seja mais que um mês...

Olhou para seu relógio, ainda havia bastante tempo. Saiu do dormitório e desceu as escadas, saindo em seguida da Sala Comunal. Tinha algo a fazer.

Quando Sally parou em frente à porta de sua sala encontrou Taylor, que estava sentado no chão esperando-a.

-Olá, Sr Looker.

-Olá, professora –disse ele se levantando.

Sally abriu a porta e iluminou a sala. Em seguida se sentou em sua cadeira e fez sinal a Taylor para que ele se sentasse.

-Aceita um chá?

-Não, obrigado.

-É uma pena, chá é muito bom –disse ela servindo uma xícara para si- O que deseja, Sr. Looker?

-Entender esse livro –disse ele jogando o livro na mesa dela.

-Ora, claro que há passagens que você não deve entender, ainda não foram estudadas. Em minhas aulas discutiremos os tópicos, aprofundaremo-nos acerca dos assuntos muito ricos e interessantes que o livro contém.

-Eu não me expressei direito. Quero saber o real sentido desse livro. Qual é a do autor?

-Vamos corrigir sua pergunta... "O que o autor pretende passar com esse livro?".

Taylor suspirou.

-O que o autor pretende passar com esse livro?

-A experiência que ele passou. Só isso.

-SÓ! –indignou-se ele, mas recobrou a postura- Desculpe, professora., mas creio que se ele realmente quisesse passar suas experiência não falaria somente em metáforas.

Sally o observou atentamente.

-Um dia você entenderá.

-Não preciso dessas metáforas idiotas... –disse ele se levantando.

-Não são as metáforas que você deve entender, Sr. Looker.

Taylor parou com a mão na maçaneta e olhou para ela.

-É preciso entender outra coisa antes.

-O quê?

-Você sabe que esse é um livro que pode ser classificado de vários modos, inclusive como um livro histórico e como um livro político.

-Histórico sim, isso é óbvio, mas político...

-O autor expressa a opinião dele sobre o governo. Sobre o Ministério.

-Não vi isso.

-Está presente nas metáforas que você tanto detesta.

-Por que ele não disse claramente?

-Porque se fizesse isso o livro não seria publicado. Existe uma coisa muito útil chamada censura.

-Então ele está contra o Ministério.

-Eu lhe disse que precisava entender algo antes, e você já entendeu, ou quase. Agora releia o livro, entenda as metáforas.

-Ele está contra o Ministério! –perguntou Taylor estupefato.

-Releia o livro, Sr. Looker. Entender o livro será melhor que ouvir um resumo do que eu penso sobre ele.

Taylor concordou com a cabeça, visivelmente ansioso. Ele já saia da sala quando Sally o chamou.

-Não comente sobre nossa conversa com ninguém, Sr. Bowl. Nem todas as pessoas estão dispostas a descobrir o que o livro quer falar. Há pessoas que preferem ficar do jeito que estão.

-Como quiser, professora –disse ele sério.

N/A: Olá pessoal! Desculpa a demora, mas é que eu estava sem computador durante a semana, então não tinha jeito de escrever! Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e mil perdões pela demora. Não se esqueçam de deixar uma resenha! Bjusss, Asuka


	7. Uma Despedida

-Boa noite, Sr. Looker –disse Sally Dust assim que a porta se abriu.

-'Noite.

Ele entrou cansado e de visível mau-humor, mas estava feliz por dentro. Um mês. Um mês é o que havia se passado desde que começara suas detenções e hoje finalmente acabava. Desde então já tinha feito muitas coisas; limpar banheiros até 2 hr da madrugada, organizar a salas de todos os professores sob supervisão deles, distribuir panfletos sobre os benefícios implantados em Hogwarts, passar de sala em sala ensinando alunos que sair de madrugada era uma coisa ruim. Todo tipo de situação humilhante e que não permitisse a ninguém esquecer que ele havia desobedecido às regras. Mas pior que ele estava Charles: uma vez por semana era castigado fisicamente por Inch. Fora as quatro piores semanas que ambos os amigos haviam passado em suas vidas.

-Vamos começar? –disse ela.

-Claro...

Ela dissera 'vamos' mas com certeza não faria nada. Ficaria toda a noite sentada tomando chá e observando enquanto ele corrigia as avaliações dos alunos. Sozinho.

-Anotei alguns passos no quadro para você seguir.

Ele olhou para trás e o quadro estava em branco, mas segundos depois as palavras surgiram no quadro.

Passo 1- Confira se o número de centímetros pedido foi atendido. Dê 2 pontos a cada redação que se adequar a isso, tire 2 das que não se adequar.

Passo 2- Leia atentamente as redações. A cada nome errado de animal peçonhento tire 0,5 ponto, se não houver nomes errados dê um visto ao lado.

Passo 3- Julgue a veracidade dos fatos descritos. Pontue de acordo com a adequação. A cada nota que você aumentar para tentar ajudar alguém eu tirarei 0,5 de você. Bom trabalho.

Ele olhou para ela meio assustado.

-Algum problema, Sr. Looker?

-Não, imagina.

Pegou a primeira redação, Alicia Keep, sextanista da Lufa-lufa, a conhecia de vista. Pegou a régua e começou a medir. 37 centímetros, 2 a mais que o exigido. 2 pontos para Alicia.

-O meu tempo nesta escola está se acabando, Sr. Looker. Até quando irá fazer o que eu mando?

Ele levantou os olhos para ela, mas continuou a ler a redação de Alicia.

-Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, não vai me responder?

-Os alunos devem obedecer aos professores. Se eu tivesse obedecido não estaria hoje corrigindo uma pilha enorme e chata de redações.

Errado. George Wright não havia proibido a caça urutus-camaleões, ele havia proibido sua comercialização.

-Como quiser. Estarei fora desta escola na semana que vem. Quem irá dar continuidade ao meu trabalho?

Ele não deu atenção. Lera o livro. Tempo de Trevas, de Neville Longbottom. Percebera muitas coisas, embora sabia que não tivesse entendido tudo. Mas sentia um remorso grande por ter feito isso. Não conseguia mais encarar o diretor, pois sempre que isso acontecia via cachos dourados machados de sangue em sua mente.

-Não sei de nenhum trabalho.

Lia a redação de Camélia Quill, estava no meio e lhe parecia tudo certo.

-Dê zero para a Srta. Quill.

Ele levantou os olhos para Sally.

-O quê?

-Me ouviu. Dê zero a ela.

-Mas... Por quê?

-Ela não tem uma aparência de quem sabe das coisas...

-Mas isso é errado! Não pode julgá-la assim. Olhe, está certo! _Em 1914 os largatos-de-Komodo foram considerados extintos_... Viu? Até aqui está certo! E continua: _o camponês Bil Ostrich matou o último ser desta espécie e por isso foi premiado pelo Ministério da Magia_. Viu? Está certo! _No ano de 2002 uma senhora, anônima, levantou a hipótese de que talvez eles não estivessem extintos e estivessem sendo reproduzidos em cativeiro, o atual Ministro da Magia a prendeu por subversão da ordem, pois ela não aparentava ter a aparência de quem sabia das coisas_...

Assim que terminou de ler ele olhou para Sally, que tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

-Ora, ora, ela não é tão burra como eu pensava... Pode dar dez a ela.

Ele respirou fundo, largou a redação de Camélia Quill, fosse ela quem fosse. Olhou derrotado para a professora.

-Por que eu? Há mil alunos na escola, por que justamente eu? Eu nunca fui subversivo, nunca perturbei a ordem. Por que me escolheu pra isso?

-Ora, Taylor, eu não lhe escolhi. Você me procurou. Você _se_ escolheu. Eu tinha pouco tempo para passar o que sei para alguém, e até agora você não me perguntou nada além de 'qual é a do autor?'.

-Pouco tempo? As aulas só começaram há um mês! Ainda tem muito tempo para você...

-Pois eu lhe garanto que até o fim da semana que vem eu serei demitida.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Sua língua coçava para perguntar, mas aprendera a não questionar. Pegou mais uma redação, Lea Loris, prima de Liv. Sextanista da Corvinal. 43 centímetros, 2 pontos para Lea.

-Você tem uma semana e meia para aprender o que muitos não aprendem em uma vida. Não desperdice isso, Taylor.

Errado. Frea Fadius não fazia experiências com animais, somente os criava.

-Taylor...

-Eu estou tentando me concentrar, professora.

-Sua amiga Beverly descobriu coisas interessantes sobre meu passado. Por que você não sai hoje mais cedo e vai vê-la? Aposto que ela ficará aliviada em lhe dizer certas coisas.

Eleanor Sun, o que ela fizera mesmo? Já havia lido a mesma frase várias vezes, mas não conseguia entender o que as palavras diziam. E agora sua mente vagava longe. Bev tentara lhe dizer algo importante há uma semana atrás, mas ela estava de mau-humor, provavelmente numa tensão-pré-menstrual, e por isso eles discutiram e não estavam se falando desde então.

-Não vai procurá-la?

-Eu _ainda_ estou tentando me concentrar, professora.

Ela fez um movimento de varinhas e as notas apareceram em todas as redações.

-Já estão corrigidas há muito tempo. Não confiaria uma tarefa dessas a um aluno. Está dispensado, Taylor.

-Se esta tarefa acabou me dê uma nova, professora. Meu tempo ainda não se esgotou.

-Mas eu estou te liberando. Por bom comportamento. Eu posso fazer isso. Vá.

Ele se levantou e encarou-a nos olhos.

-Eu não vou procurar Bev, e não vou escutar nada do que me diz. Se estou liberado, então com licença.

Abriu a porta e saiu.

Charles desceu as escadas para tomar café da manhã e encontrou Beverly e Liv sentadas juntas no sofá da sala comunal. Beverly estava ansiosa e parecia estar falando algo de importante para Liv, que ouvia com atenção.

-Atrapalho? –perguntou ele sentando-se em frente as duas.

-Não –respondeu Bev- Você precisa me ajudar a voltar a falar com Taylor.

Charles levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Você é minha irmã, Bev. Minha irmã gêmea. Quando me olho no espelho me confundo com você e isso já é bem difícil de superar. Não me peça para me envolver nos seus casos amorosos.

Ela jogou uma almofada nele.

-Não invente coisas, Charles! Estou falando sério!

-Ah sim, eu também acho a minha vida amorosa muito séria...

-Pare com isso. Eu estou tentando abrir os olhos dele! Taylor está interessado _demais_ nas aulas de DCAT.

-Deixe-o em paz, Bev! Quantas mil pessoas você tem que denunciar e destruí-las até se sentir satisfeita? Taylor é inteligente e nunca precisou de você dizendo a ele o que era certo e o que era errado.

-Acontece, caro irmão, que eu sei de coisas que você não sabe.

-Pra variar...

Beverly bufou e se levantou do sofá, saindo da sala comunal. Liv e Charles ficaram a sós, se encarando.

-O que ela descobriu? –perguntou ele.

-Não sei, mas ela disse que é realmente sério, e que Taylor precisa ser alertado.

-Beverly enxerga conspirações em todo lugar. Ela é louca.

-Ela não é louca, seu pai exige muito dela para compensar o que ele não obtém de você.

-Tenho mais o que fazer do que vigiar a vida dos outros.

Liv balançou a cabeça num gesto pouco preciso e um silêncio caiu entre eles.

-Liv...

-Tenho que ir, Charles. Ainda vou entregar um livro para Telma Crossfire.

Ela saiu apressada e ele ficou largado no sofá, ainda sonolento. Levantou-se com calma e apanhou sua mochila, saindo da sala comunal sem se importar se estava levando todos os livros necessários. Pensou na porta por onde Liv passara correndo. Não a entendia. Com certeza ela era diferente das outras, uma das únicas que suportava perto dele por mais de um mês. Divertida, inteligente e simpática, não era inconveniente. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela era tão difícil de entender...

-Desista, Charles. Essa tarefa é para pessoas mais inteligentes que você...

Uma mão lhe tocou o ombro.

-Falando sozinho?

-Pensando alto, Taylor. À propósito, minha irmã precisa falar com você.

-Ela sabe onde me encontrar.

Taylor levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Você é quem sabe.

-Claro. Mas mudando de assunto... O campeonato de Quadribol já está para começar. Já te substituíram?

-Infelizmente já. E parece que o cara é bom. Um tal de Euclen Arms.

-Melhor que você?

-Não há maior artilheiro que eu, meu amigo. Mas parece que o time da Sonserina prefere um idiota que faz exatamente o que o capitão manda do que uma pessoa com talento e personalidade...

Taylor riu amarelo.

-Personalidade, sei... Mas já me substituíram também. Anita Wild.

-O QUE?

-Uma mulher como goleira, também não gostei.

-Essa é aquela quintanista? Uma que usa trancinhas? Ela parece de vidro! Como ela vai agarrar alguma coisa?

-Pouco me importa, não acho que ela dura além do primeiro jogo... Sorte da sua casa abrirá o campeonato ganhando.

Charles sorriu fracamente. Entraram no salão Principal e se sentaram na mesa da Lufa-lufa, a mais próxima deles, junto com Arnold McGot.

-Acabaram as detenções? –perguntou Arnold.

-Até que enfim... Não quero ver mais banheiros, panfletos ou qualquer coisa assim pelo resto do ano... –disse Taylor com uma sombra de um sorriso.

Charles não disse nada, seus olhos estavam vidrados e ele parecia pensar em alguma coisa. Taylor suspirou, sabia que as costas do amigo deveriam estar marcadas pelos castigos físicos com Inch. Mas estranhamente surgiu um fraco sorriso no rosto de Charles, mas Taylor não questionou nada.

-Bom, eu vou indo. Vejo vocês por aí... –disse Arnold se levantando.

-Nós também temos que nos apressar... –disse Charles levantando-se também.

-Vamos passar na cozinha? –pergunto Taylor.

Charles confirmou com a cabeça. Começaram a andar sem conversar muito, cada um com a cabeça num lugar. Depois de algum tempo entraram na cozinha e saíram de lá com os bolsos e as mochilas cheias. Então se separara, cada um indo para sua sala.

Ao entrar na sala de Feitiços Beverly e Liv já estavam sentada lado a lado, e como a aula prática exigia uma dupla ele olhou em volta procurando alguém. Somente Sophie Bexter. Sophie era da Corvinal e aparentemente tinha um problema com convivência social.

-Olá, Bexter.

Ela o olhou, mas permaneceu calada.

-Bom dia a todos –disse a prof. Tlante entrando- Hoje vamos aprender como silenciar outra pessoa. Esse feitiço é muito usado por pais na educação de seus filhos, muitas das vezes malcriados, e por isso, meninas, prestem muita atenção.

Charles olhou para o lado. Sophie devia ter recebido um desses feitiços que nunca saiu. Nunca saberia se estava fazendo corretamente. Suspirou fundo e pegou sua varinha.

A semana passou sem grandes problemas para os alunos. Todos os setimanistas estavam correndo para fazer revisões de antigas matérias e aprender bem as novas, pois ao final do ano aconteceriam os NIEM's. Pela primeira vez num ano parecia que Charles e Taylor se comportariam pelo resto do ano. Beverly passava agora muito tempo na biblioteca, muito mais que o normal. Parecia procurar alguma coisa, mas ela não falava muito sobre isso.

Liv acordou e olhou o calendário ao seu lado, arrancou a folha do dia anterior e anotou algo em seu diário. Ela se trocou em silêncio e saiu antes mesmo de todas as garotas acordarem. Sentou-se numa mesa próxima e tirou pergaminho e tinta da mochila, começando a escrever uma carta. Olhou o relógio preocupada e rapidamente terminou a carta. Pegou seus materiais e saiu da sala comunal.

Os corredores começavam a ficar movimentados, as pessoas de outras casas se dirigiam para o Salão Principal, mas ela andou até chegar ao Corujal. Procurou e logo achou sua coruja, Wou, a única coruja preta de olhos vermelhos. Riu marota, seu tio-avô gostava de fazer experiências com animais, mesmo sabendo que era proibido. Ela relutara em aceitar a coruja, mas hoje não se via sem Wou.

-Wou, tenho um trabalho para você, vamos, desça daí! –entregou a carta para a coruja- Entregue isso a Saby, e em hipótese alguma faça isso na frente da minha mãe ou do meu pai, entendeu? Vá.

A porta se abriu e ela se virou para ver quem era.

-Olá, Srta. Loris –disse Inch sorrindo com sua boca malfeita e cheia de dentes escuros.

-Orchis. Sou descendente da família Loris, mas sou uma Orchis.

Ele assentiu vagamente com a cabeça e se aproximou dela.

-Sabe que você não parece uma desordeira? É bonita, rica, tem a cara de um anjo –disse ele estendendo a mão para passar no cabelo dela.

Ela desviou-se e correu para a porta. Só parou de correr quando chegou ao Salão Principal, encontrou Beverly sentada à mesa da Sonserina e Taylor sentando na da Grifinória. Passou e deu um sorriso para Taylor, mas foi sentar-se junto a Bev.

-Bom dia, Liv. Onde você foi? E por que está ofegante?

-Corujal. Carta. Vim correndo. –disse a menina tomando uma xícara de café.

As duas conversaram um pouco e se levantaram, indo direto para os jardins. Taylor se levantou depois de algum tempo e se junto a outro grupo de alunos que também iam na mesma direção. Grifinória e Sonserina na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Quando estavam chegando outros alunos da Sonserina estavam se aproximando também, entre eles Rumis Fell.

-Olá, Looker!

Taylor passou por Rumis sem o olhar, não daria corda para se enforcar.

-Fiquei sabendo que colocaram uma mulher no seu lugar!

Algumas garotas sonserinas riram, os amigos de Rumis forçavam uma gargalhada.

-E sabe o que é pior? Ela deve ser melhor goleira que você, Looker! Uma garota!

-Pare com isso, Fell!

Beverly estava ao lado de Liv com a varinha em punho. Liv fez um não e abaixou o braço da amiga.

-Não, Bev. Taylor não vai dar ouvidos a Rumis, não dê você também.

As duas andaram e se sentaram junto a Taylor, que arredou um pouco para o lado que Beverly se sentou ao lado dele.

-Eu te defendi, se você não percebeu, Taylor! Ainda está com raiva!

-Não pedi sua ajuda.

-Deixe de ser ingrato!

Liv observava os amigos calada. Sabia que acabaria pior para si se entrasse para apartar a briga.

-Você está sendo infantil.

-Mas não fui eu que fiz um escândalo porque eu te dei um "bom dia sem graça".

-Só falei que você podia ser mais simpático com quem iria te fazer um favor!

-Não vi favor algum!

Beverly ficou mais séria e olhou para os lados, Liv apurou os ouvidos. Charles chegou nessa hora e sentou-se entre eles. Taylor ainda encarava seu livro.

-Tenho algo para te dizer sobre a professora Dust.

-Não tenho a mínima intenção de saber.

-Ela é uma fraude! Usa uma identidade falsa!

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio. As pessoas foram se acomodando ao lado deles e por isso Beverly se calou.

-Bom dia alunos, durante ass últimas semanas nós revisamos os animais indomesticáveis. Agora vamos fazer um teste surpresa! Quero um relatório sobre os mais perigosos, sua característica mais violenta e o que o Ministério diz sobre cada um deles.

A boca de Charles se escancarou, Liv imediatamente pegou seu pergaminho e começou a escrever, mas Beverly e Taylor ficaram imóveis, olhando um para o outro.

-É uma acusação grave.

-Tenho como provar.

-Já a denunciou?

-Ainda não. Quis te contar primeiro.

-Fez bem.

Não sabia porque ela tinha feito bem, mas sabia que não queria que Bervely denunciasse a professora Dust. Na verdade se sentia bastante confuso.

Passaram a aula toda calados depois disso, cada um escrevendo em seu pergaminho, embora Charles insistisse em desenhar um campo de quadribol em seu trabalho, para desgosto de Beverly. O único som que se ouvia era o da pena arranhando os pergaminhos até que professora passou recolhendo tudo.

Assim que se levantaram Beverly pegou o braço de Taylor e saiu o puxando.

-A Bowl vai te denunciar, Looker? –gritou Fell- Ser uma bicha agora é crime?

Taylor se soltou de Beverly e levantou a varinha em punho para Rumis Fell.

-Pare com isso, Taylor. Você saiu de uma detenção semana passada, não vá entrar em outra.

Odiava quando Beverly estava certa, e isso acontecia grande parte das vezes. Abaixou a varinha e a guardou no bolso, voltando a andar logo em seguida. Então um feixe de luz passou raspando ao seu lado, e por muito pouco não acertou Bev. Ele olhou para trás e Fell fazia uma falsa cara de arrependimento.

-Oh, me desculpe! Saiu sem querer.

-O que você quer, Fell?

Rumis se aproximou com cara de poucos amigos.

-Deixe a Bowl em paz, será melhor para todos.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Rumis? –perguntou Beverly- Nunca te dei nenhuma liberdade e deixo bem claro que não quero nada com você. Então seria bom se você parasse de atormentar meus amigos!

Rumis continuava a encarar Taylor. No outro instante Bev só viu Taylor no chão e os raios de luz partindo nas duas direções.

-PAREM COM ISSO!

Todos olharam para o lado. Sally Dust olhava horrorizada. Taylor estava com um olho roxo e um pouco de sangue escorria pelo canto da boca. Rumis tinha a veste rasgada e o nariz sangrando.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Várias pessoas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, muitas delas explicando a real situação. Beverly estava ao lado da professora dizendo que fora Rumis a começar a briga

-CHEGA! Sr. Looker, se envolvendo em confusão novamente! Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória, e está de detenção novamente! Esta noite esteja na minha sala. –ela se aproximou de Fell, que tentava em vão conter o sangramento do nariz- Tem problemas respiratórios, Sr. Fell?

-Sim, professora.

-Venha, vamos até a enfermaria.

Ela começou a andar com Rumis a seu lado quando Beverly se colocou no meio do caminho.

-É injusto! Rumis começou a briga à toa! Taylor somente se defendeu! Isso não merece uma detenção, e além disso a senhora deveria tirar pontos de Rumis também!

-Srta. Bowl, você é uma ótima aluna, mas a próxima vez que me questionar terei que tomar providencias. E saia da minha frente antes que você também leve uma detenção.

Sally saiu levando Rumis e Beverly puxou Taylor para uma sala vazia no térreo.

-Liv, feche a porta, por favor.

Charles estava calado. Olhou para o amigo e deu um breve sorriso, mostrando que estava orgulhoso. Taylor devolveu o sorriso. Liv moveu sua varinha e o rosto de Taylor voltou ao normal, embora ele ainda sentisse dor.

-Aquela falsa, suja, imunda... Olha o que ela fez com você, Taylor! E se faz de boa, de perfeita... De francesa!

Beverly tirou um grosso livro de dentro da mochila e abriu. Era um antigo anuário. Apontou para um rosto.

-Olhe bem para essa daqui.

Taylor, Liv e Charles olharam fixamente. Uma garota sorridente, de longos cabelos negros lisos e olhos verdes, sorria para eles.

-Dally Silver –leu Liv em voz alta- Aluna da Grifinória, apanhadora do time de Quadribol, fundadora e membro da Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos... O que era isso, Bev?

-Andei sondando, fiz algumas perguntas discretas e descobri que era um grupo de estudo e exaltações de grande bruxos da humanidade. Todas as reuniões estudavam um bruxo diferente e mandavam relatórios para o diretor Draco Malfoy, além de imprimirem um jornal falando sobre as atividades do grupo e sobre suas descobertas.

-Legal –disse Liv.

-Babaca –resmungou Charles.

-Mas era uma farsa. Utilizavam a fachada para inventarem mentiras sobre a família Malfoy. Foram expulsos todos os membros por subversão e perturbação da ordem.

-Você acha que essa é a professora? –perguntou Taylor.

-É ela. Ou você acha que o i _sotaque francês /i _ que ela tem me desmente? Ou quem sabe os hábitos super franceses que ela tem, como o de tomar chá.

Realmente, ela não tinha sotaque algum para uma francesa, mas isso não dizia muito. Seus hábitos eram bem britânico, mas... Isso não era uma prova.

-Além do que as duas têm a mesma idade, o mesmo tipo físico, mesmos traços... São a mesma pessoa.

Taylor se lembrou da voz da professora. " i _Sua amiga Beverly descobriu coisas interessantes sobre meu passado /i _".

-É ela –disse ele por fim.

Chjarles riu.

-Ora, Taylor! Você? Você acreditando nas besteiras da minha irmã?

-A professora comentou comigo que Bev tinha descoberto algo sobre o passado dela.

Charles se calou.

-Mas por que ela faria isso? –perguntou Liv- Por que ela daria a confirmação de que é uma farsa?

-Não sei –disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

-Tome cuidado com ela, Taylor. Fique de olho nela nesta detenção.

-Não vai denunciá-la, Bev?

-Por enquanto não. Quero descobrir o que ela está fazendo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Liv abriu a porta e saiu sem falar nada. Charles tinha o olhar perdido, então se levantou.

-Temos aula, vamos andando.

Taylor bateu na porta.

-Entre –veio a voz lá de dentro.

-Como vai, Taylor?

-Oh, muito bem! Mais uma detenção, logo agora que saí de uma... –disse ele sarcástico.

-Vamos fazer uma poção descongestionante para seu amigo Fell. E quanto a sua detenção não é nada que você não tenha provocado.

Ele não respondeu nada, já se sentia mal o suficiente sem ela lhe jogar tudo na cara.

-Ainda assim acho que você tem bons motivos para sorrir –continuou.

-Acha é? Quero dizer, acha, professora?

Sally sorriu delicada e pegou algumas ervas e colocou num caldeirão.

-Quer chá?

-Sim, por favor.

Chá. Ela sempre tomava chá. Era óbvio que não era exclusividade dos ingleses, mas o chá era a bebida mais tomada da Inglaterra. Lembrava da voz de Beverly em sua cabeça lhe repetindo a advertência contra a professora. Sally Dust podia não ser quem demonstrava.

-Aham. Aparentemente é a primeira vez que a nossa cara filha do embaixador se posiciona contra um professor. E isso só para lhe defender.

-Foi uma injustiça o que fizeram comigo! Não tinha como ela não ficar do meu lado.

-Ora, quantas e quantas injustiças ela já presenciou e nunca se manifestou?

A raiva pela detenção injusta, pela calma excessiva dela e pelo fato de ele suspeitar dela fazia-o querer conversar o menos possível. Sabia que podia perder mais pontos e entrar em outra detenção, mas se ser rude com ela deixasse a sala em silêncio era isso mesmo que ele iria fazer.

-A senhora não sabe nada sobre Bev.

-Ah claro que sei. Qualquer um sabe. Filha de Simon Bowl, o embaixador mais jovem e mais poderoso que a Inglaterra possui. Criada como uma princesa, já vi várias assim.

-Bev é uma ótima pessoa –disse ele cortando os legumes com raiva.

-Cuidado senão irá cortar seu dedo, e o sangue estragará tudo e teremos de recomeçar! Mas como eu ia dizendo, sei que Beverly é uma boa moça. Simplesmente fizeram lavagem cerebral nela.

Ele enfiou a faca na tábua e olhou para a professora com ódio.

-O quê?

Sally sorriu satisfeita.

-O pai dela fez o que todos os pais vêm fazendo desde que eles próprios tiveram suas mentes drasticamente alteradas pela família Malfoy.

Taylor esqueceu durante alguns segundos a raiva que sentia. Era sua impressão ou ela estava falando mal descaradamente da família mais poderosa e mais eficiente que a Inglaterra já vira?

-A família Malfoy fez o país crescer.

-_A família Malfoy fez o país crescer _-repetiu ela imitando um robô- Olha como você fala! Decorou essa frase quando? Aos seis anos? Você já leu o livro com os olhos certos, por que ainda defende os Malfoy?

Na verdade não sabia. Enxergara uma parte do que o autor quis dizer, entedia certos horrores encobertos, mas parecia errado discordar do Ministro da Magia e de seu filho diretor de Hogwarts.

-Não me parece certo contradizer a família Malfoy –disse com a voz murcha depois de algum tempo.

-Ah...

Passaram algum tempo em silêncio, até que ele se atreveu a retomar a conversa.

-Acha que é certo contrariar o Ministério? Ele zela pelo bem estar de todos.

-Inclusive pelo bem estar deles. E que bem estar, diga-se de passagem.

-Eles não abusam de poder. São justos com a população mágica. Fizeram grandes obras.

-É, a máscara deles está bem presa, difícil de cair. Não é à toa que não se encontram mais pessoas para dizer o contrário.

-Porque foram convencidos de que a família Malfoy é o melhor para o país.

-Eu não diria bem isso. Censura, prisões e mortes funcionam melhor que panfletos sobre "como a Inglaterra vence o Ministério de outros países".

Taylor se calou, prestava tanta atenção nela que quase deixou seu caldeirão tombar e cair. Consertou rapidamente e continuou a ouvir.

-Uma vez estudantes, que supostamente tinham direito à liberdade de expressão, tentaram enxergar o outro lado do que acontecia no país... Não terminou bem.

Ela olhou um caderno e entregou um abafador de ouvidos para ele.

-Iremos precisar da ajuda das mandrágoras.

Passaram o resto da noite trabalhando em silêncio. Não era possível desviar os olhos do que faziam e, mesmo que um falasse, o outro não ouviria. Aparentemente o grito da mandrágora acelerava a poção, fazendo com que ficasse pronta mais rápido.

Já passava da meia-noite quando Sally colocou as três mandrágoras dentro de seus respectivos vasos. Ambos tiraram seus abafadores de ouvidos e ela os guardou. Taylor bocejou e ela forçou o que seria um sorriso.

-Você está cansado, e eu também. Amanhã a poção estará pronta, você poderá pegá-la com o próximo professor.

-Certo.

Abriu a porta com um pesar no peito. Ela dissera que amanhã estaria fora da escola, mas até agora não acontecera nada, nada que indicasse que Draco Malfoy havia decidido afastá-la da escola.

-Não é um blefe, se é isso que está pensando, Taylor.

-Não há motivo para a senhora ser demitida.

-Não. Não há. Ainda.

Ele riu sarcástico.

-Boa noite, professora.

-Um momento, Taylor. Amanhã você verá que eu estava certa. E talvez depois disso você queira fazer o que não fez antes. Não faça. Não fale com ninguém o que ouviu de mim, guarde isso no túmulo, ou acabará esquecido em uma cela em Azkaban. Sem mim aqui e sem minhas instruções você nunca poderá ter sucesso. Esqueça nesse momento qualquer coisa subversiva que ouviu de mim.

-Ah claro, é muito fácil esquecer...

-Eu vou apagar sua memória. É melhor para nós dois.

Taylor sentiu o sangue gelar.

-Você não pode fazer isso.

-É para o seu bem. Se me denunciasse você também se entregaria, como cúmplice. A melhor coisa para você é esquecer o que ouviu, Taylor. É uma pena que não tenha funcionado.

Ela levantou o braço, Taylor ficou imóvel, sentia todo o corpo paralisado.

-Oblivi...

-Como terminou a Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos? –ele perguntou finalmente.

-O que disse?

-Como terminou a Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos?

-Dally Silver está morta, se é o que quer saber. Morreu em Azkaban.

-Não não está, pois ela é você, e você está aqui.

-Na noite que ela morreu houve uma fuga em massa de Azkaban. Uma garota de 17 anos matou um guarda e derramou na boca dele uma poção similar, porém mais potente, que a poção polissuco. Encontraram o corpo pela manhã, e bem rápido ele foi incinerado.

-Como ela teve acesso a essa poção?

-Existiam várias pessoas que estavam dispostas a ajudar presos políticos, naquela época.

-E outros membros da Sociedade?

-Presos, torturados. Alguns fugiram para outros países, como a França, por exemplo.

-Você não é francesa.

-Não. Nem ninguém da minha família.

Taylor fechou a porta e se sentou numa cadeira.

-Eu não consigo entender...

-Ainda há muito que entender. Muito. A sala de Draco Malfoy esconde muitos segredos que eu persegui toda a minha vida.

-Como o quê?

-Como ele derrotou Voldemort, por exemplo.

A sala ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, então sorriu triste para ele.

-Foi bom lhe conhecer, Sr. Taylor Looker. Mas agora eu realmente devo apagar sua memória.

-Não há tempo para me ensinar o que preciso?

-Para isso há. Mas não há tempo para arranjar ajuda, convencer alguém. Estou aqui há mais de um mês e só agora acredita em mim.

-Eu... Eu te escrevo, escrevo em códigos! Posso mandar algum tipo de sinal, avisar que convenci alguém... Eu posso...

-Taylor!

A sala ficou novamente em silêncio, Taylor respirava ofegante.

-Por favor... Eu sei que posso.

Sally olhou para a porta e ficou alguns segundos calada, então sorriu ficou mais confiante.

-Sente-se, temos pouco tempo.

Taylor puxou uma cadeira e olhou atento para a professora.

-Quando me perguntou sobre o livro pela primeira vez... Lembra-se? Eu lhe falei de dois aspectos importantes desse livro. O aspecto histórico e o político. E no dia que comecei a lhe explicar eu disse quando você entendera _quase_ tudo. Lembra-se disso?

-Sim, professora.

-Nós discutimos um pouco sobre o aspecto político, mas não falamos nada sobre o aspecto histórico, porque ele pareceu bem óbvio para o senhor. Mas ele é a parte mais importante, e não é óbvio como você imagina.

-Não?

-Sempre, em todo tipo de governo, haverá oposição e pessoas que falem suas mensagens, mesmo que de modo escondido, como é o caso do autor Neville Longbottom. Mas a denuncia em si não é o mais importante, mas sim o que é denunciado.

Taylor ficou olhando perdido para Sally, tentando entender o que ela queria lhe falar.

-Você não percebe?

-Não.

Sally parecia ansiosa, estava muito agitada e andava de um lado para o outro.

-Pense no teor político _influindo_ no teor histórico. Se o livro contradiz certas verdades que o Ministério prega, então...

-...então isso significa que a família Malfoy esconde fatos da história... E que Harry Potter provavelmente não era um vilão, e que os Malfoy muito provavelmente sempre foram aliados de Voldemort, e que preparam a queda dos dois para dar um golpe e assumir o país! MERLIM!

-Shh! Fale baixo, lembre-se que ninguém deve nos ouvir.

Taylor estava tremendo, suas conclusões foram saindo de uma vez de sua boca, sem que ele conseguisse controlá-las. Sally estava sorrindo largamente.

-Agora você realmente compreende o valor desse livro, Taylor. Entende porque ele foi escrito em metáforas?

-É uma denuncia enorme que o autor faz contra o Ministério! Ele nunca poderia falar o que queria claramente...

-E não só contra o Ministério –voltou a dizer Sally, agitando-se novamente- Denúncias da administração de Hogwarts também! Esse é o ponto crucial que você precisa entender... Draco Malfoy tem feito lavagem cerebral em seus alunos durante 50 anos! Por que hoje em dia são pouquíssimos casos de gente desaparecida ou presa sem grande motivo? Porque Draco Malfoy _doutrinou_ seus alunos para acreditarem no que ele queria que as pessoas acreditassem. Existe uma geração inteira que cresceu sendo enganada, acreditando que nas mentiras da família Malfoy, como você também acreditava até segundos atrás! Se hoje poucas prisões estranhas e desaparecimentos ocorrem, é porque ano após ano todas as pessoas sofreram uma lavagem cerebral para acreditarem no que lhes é dito. Se a ditadura de Lúcio Malfoy não caiu até hoje, é porque Draco Malfoy ensinou a todos os bruxos o que pensar desse governo. Pai e filho estão unidos numa trama que ninguém consegue desmentir, porque foi muito bem feita. Sabe-se lá como... Isso é o que eu venho tentando descobrir: como Harry Potter morreu, e como a família Malfoy derrotou Voldemort. Como começou essa ditadura para descobrir como acabar com ela.

Taylor sentiu o chão sair de seus pés, tudo o que acreditou a vida inteira, tudo aquilo que sua família e as outras famílias acreditavam era mentira. Sally lhe ofereceu gentilmente uma barra de chocolate.

-Tome. Ainda temos algo importante a fazer.

-Temos?

Sally balançou a cabeça devagar, então se aproximou da porta com cuidado, e a abriu de supetão.

-AH!

Taylor olhou estupefato para Beverly no chão. Provavelmente a garota ficara ali ouvindo toda a conversa com o ouvido grudado na porta. Sally fechou a porta e ajudou Beverly a se levantar.

A sala teve um instante de silêncio, mas logo Beverly começou a falar desesperadamente!

-Você e essa mulher... –disse ela olhando com nojo para Taylor - Vocês são... Conspiradores! Você tem idéia do que vocês estavam fazendo? Subversão! Calúnia! Infâmia! Céus, isso é horroroso!

-Shhhhh! Fale baixo, Beverly!

-Ora, é Srta. Bowl para você! Sua... Suja!

-Pode me chamar do que quiser. Inclusive pode me denunciar neste exato momento

-É o que eu vou fazer! Ouviu? Estou indo contar ao diretor que você tem poluído a mente de bons alunos desta escola!

-Ótimo, estou esperando.

Beverly se encaminhou para a porta, mas parou hesitante.

-O que você pretende?

-Refazer a Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos.

-Taylor não vai te ajudar nisso! E nem eu.

-Vou sim, Beverly!

Ela ficou sem reação por um momento, mas voltou a falar com a professora, ignorando a fala de Taylor.

-Se eu te denunciar, você irá presa.

-Não, não irei. Não sou tonta, fugirei logo em seguida. Ande logo, Beverly, estou com pressa.

-Por que você quer que eu te denuncie?

-Por que a Sociedade nunca poderá existir enquanto eu estiver aqui, Draco Malfoy tem vigiado cada corredor desta escola, dia e noite. Principalmente um certo corredor em especial.

-Ela também não existirá quando você for.

-Ah existirá sim! E você vai ajudar Taylor a fazer isso...

-Eu não compactuo com essas coisas.

-Sei que não. E é justamente por isso que você é o álibi perfeito para Taylor. Se você disser a Draco Malfoy que ele lutou bravamente contra o que eu disse, Malfoy o deixará em paz, e aí a Sociedade poderá voltar.

-Não farei isso!

-Por onde devemos começar? –perguntou Taylor.

-Eu vou te denunciar também, Taylor!

-Comece pelos alunos de família mestiça e/ou pobre. Muitos deles têm casos de prisões e coisas assim em suas famílias, eles já estão dispostos a acreditar no que você lhes disser. Mas escolha pessoas da sua confiança, e não comece com um grupo grande.

-O que deverá ter nas reuniões?

-Aulas de história com um livro decente –ela moveu a varinha e um pesado livro se materializou na escrivaninha- e, principalmente, lições de espionagem e de defesa.

Mais dois livros se materializaram na mesa.

-Taylor, não... Por favor, não a ouça.

-Quem vai passar isso tudo para nós?

-Ora, quem! Você mesmo, Taylor!

A sala ficou num leve silêncio.

-Como?

-Tenho certeza que encontrará i _todas as respostas /i _ para suas perguntas nos livros.

-Certo.

Taylor e Sally olharam para Beverly, agora sentada numa cadeira com uma expressão desolada no rosto.

-Não olhem para mim.

-Ora, Beverly. Você está tendo, pela primeira vez na sua vida, a chance de fazer algo de bom pelos outros. Há muitas pessoas que contam com você.

-Já fiz muita coisa boa!

-Boa para a família Malfoy, está na hora de ficar do lado certo. Pense em quantas pessoas você já denunciou, quantas amizades perdeu com isso.

-Elas superaram a detenção.

-E você superou a perda das amizades?

Beverly ficou em silêncio olhando fixamente para Sally.

-Diga um basta para o que a carreira política do seu pai manda você fazer. Faça a sua própria carreira, Beverly. Ajude quem realmente precisa da sua ajuda.

-Você não precisa da minha ajuda...

-Você é minha última esperança em Hogwarts. i _Você e Taylo /i r_. Liberte-se e me ajude a libertar várias pessoas.

Aparentemente a palavra liberdade causou uma reação estranha na garota. Taylor nunca vira os olhos dela brilhar tanto. Sabia que dentro dela havia uma guerra interna. Apesar de saber que Beverly era uma boa pessoa, ainda assim não esperava uma reposta tão confiante.

-O que eu faço?

-Diga a Draco Malfoy que me viu tentar influenciar a cabeça de Taylor, e pode até acrescentar que eu o coloquei injustamente em detenção, só para tentar pervertê-lo. Diga que Taylor tentou lutar contra mim, tentou sair da minha sala, mas eu o prendi. Você estava por perto vigiando, porque já desconfiava de mim. Mostre o meu anuário para parecer mais convincente. Invente o que quiser, mas não conte o que eu realmente falei a Taylor.

-Aham.

-Podem ir, eu vou fazer Taylor desmaiar, para parecer que eu o agredi e vou desmaiar também. Diga que me deu com um castiçal na cabeça.

-Eles vão te encontrar no chão?

-Vão. Só assim a sua palavra será confirmada.

-Mas...

-Ora, fique tranqüila. Eu tenho 59 anos, sei muito bem como me defender. Sou mestre em fugas, disfarces e etc. Não se preocupe comigo.

A garota já saia da sala quando Sally a interrompeu.

-Não se esqueça de parecer desesperada. E procure algum professor primeiro, porque você não tem a senha da sala do diretor. Boa sorte e até breve, minha querida.

Beverly sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça saindo correndo logo em seguida. Sally então sorriu para Taylor.

-Era um blefe, não tinha nada que a incriminasse. Nada até agora.

-Eu nunca deixei de confiar em você, Taylor. Nem por um segundo.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro.

-E agora? –perguntou ele.

-Vou te estuporar. Quando você acordar amanhã de manhã eu já estarei longe, mas não fique preocupado. Só peço que se lembre de uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Não comece a Sociedade antes de dar uma passada pela sala do Inch.

-Por quê?

-Vasculhe a gaveta mais bem guardada da sala. Encontrará ajuda lá.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Até breve, Taylor. Boa sorte.

Ele viu o feixe de luz se aproximando, então tudo ficou escuro.

N/A: Depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente atualizei! Faltam somente 7 dias pro meu Baile de Formatura! Uma semana! Aí eu vou ter mais tempo livre pra escrever (eu acho) e então atualizar com mais freqüência. Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, e não se esqueçam de deixar uma resenha! Bjokas, Asuka.


	8. Harry e Gina

A porta da enfermaria foi violentamente aberta.

-ELA FUGIU!

Todos ficaram imóveis por um segundo, então um falatório terrível começou. Draco Malfoy urrava de fúria, Joan Took tentava explicar que os guardas estavam a vigiando quando segundos depois ela sumiu, Madame Cleany, a enfermeira, tentava em vão fazê-los pararem de gritar ali e Inch gritava algo sobre levar Bev para as masmorras. A única pessoa que continuou impassível foi uma senhora alta, de cabelos totalmente brancos enrolados num coque, vestida com trajes negros.

-CALEM A BOCA!

Todos olharam embasbacados para Beverly, que tentava fazer uma cara de desculpas.

-Vocês estão o deixando pior...

Ela apontou vagamente para Taylor, então Madame Cleany, tomou frente e abraçou a menina.

-Ela está certa! Vocês estão numa enfermaria! Vão discutir lá fora!

Draco Malfoy saiu bufando e arrastando a professora Took consigo. A enfermeira derramou algo na boca de Taylor e então saiu também. Ficaram na enfermaria somente os dois jovens e a senhora de veste negra.

-Como tudo aconteceu mesmo?

Bev fez cara de choro e desânimo.

-Já repeti a mesma história cinco vezes, Sra. Malfoy.

-E eu não estava presente em nenhuma das vezes.

Beverly suspirou. De todas as pessoas que nunca gostara, Fay Malfoy sempre estivera no topo da lista. Sempre de negro, com ar arrogante, bisbilhotando todos os lugares aonde o marido ia. Vivera na escola durante vários anos junto a Draco, mas na velhice resolveu voltar para a Mansão Malfoy.

-Eu já disse... Ela tinha colocado Taylor em detenção injustamente, e eu resolvi vigiá-los durante a detenção, porque já desconfiava dela...

-Como?

-Já estive na França várias vezes, inclusive nas ultimas férias, ela não tinha a aparência física de uma francesa, não tinha sotaque francês, e muito menos hábitos franceses...

-Prossiga.

-Então fiquei ao lado da porta e ouvi quando ela tentou contaminar a mente de Taylor. Eu entrei e peguei a primeira coisa que vi na minha frente e a acertei.

-Com o que você a acertou?

Beverly olhou para os próprios joelhos.

-Com um castiçal...

-Deu tempo de ver que era um castiçal?

-Percebi vagamente...

-Ah sim... E como ele desmaiou?

-Ela o atingiu com um feitiço...

-Antes ou depois de você acertá-la?

-Antes, é claro!

-E por que não mencionou que ela tinha o atacado?

-Hum... Eu estou cansada, já tive que repetir isso várias vezes, já é alta madrugada e passei por fortes emoções. Minha cabeça está confusa.

Fay Malfoy ficou calada. Olhava Beverly como se pudesse enxergar por dentro dela e visse uma palavra grande e vibrante: _mentira_. Como se deixara levar por tudo isso? Num segundo estava correndo e invadindo a sala dos professores, contando aos prantos que Sally Dust havia atacado Taylor e então dissera várias coisas, das quais não tinha certeza absoluta. Não podia se contradizer. Estava assustada.

A porta da enfermaria se abriu e os pais de Taylor entraram desesperados.

-Taylor!

Linda Looker correu e se colocou ao lado da cama onde Taylor descansava.

-É a Sra. Looker? Linda Lilá Looker? –perguntou Fay Malfoy observando-a atentamente.

-Sim, a mãe de Taylor. O que aconteceu com meu filho?

Todos olhavam para Bev. Ela suspirou, a noite seria longa.

Suas mãos tremiam, sentiu-se tonta e sentou-se desesperada no vaso sanitário. Olhava a poção azul na sua mão e não acreditava. Por que justo com ela? Olhou para sua agenda e o calendário a deixou ainda mais angustiada.

Não era possível.

-Liv! Não demore, ainda tenho que me arrumar! –veio a voz de Camila Sign por detrás da porta.

Levantou-se e olhou o rosto, sorrindo para seu reflexo no espelho, tentando parecer bem.

-Já vou!

Juntou suas coisas e saiu do banheiro, deixando Camila entrar. Olhou de relance para a cama de Beverly. Vazia. Não gostou disso. As garotas do quarto também comentavam a ausência dela, mas tentavam disfarçar isso na frente de Liv. Pegou suas coisas e desceu as escadas, saía da sala comunal quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

-Bom dia, Liv.

-Bom dia, Charles.

-Viu minha irmã?

Ela ficou calada por uns segundos.

-Ela não dormiu no quarto dela?

Liv somente confirmou com a cabeça

-Se ela não dormiu aqui está com Taylor...

-Você acha que eles... Quem sabe...

-Não, não estão namorando. Estão com problemas. Vamos.

Ele a puxou pelo braço e andou pelos corredores, onde muitos olhavam na direção deles e comentavam algo. Ao chegar no Salão Principal algumas pessoas se calaram imediatamente.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou ele a todos que estão olhando.

Mas ninguém respondeu. Todos olhavam para Fay Malfoy, atrás deles.

-Sr. Bowl? Acompanhe-me, por favor. Se quiser pode vir também, Srta. Orchis.

Eles começaram a andar e Charles olhava de esguelha para a mulher do diretor. Há muito tempo que ela não vinha a Hogwarts, o que teria acontecido? Apesar da família Malfoy ser muito benquista pela população, Fay Malfoy nunca foi das mais aplaudidas. Trabalhava para o Ministério quando se casou com Draco Malfoy, e desde então era uma sombra do marido, quase lambendo o chão que ele pisava.

-O que aconteceu com minha irmã?

-Sua irmã está bem. Esta noite ela nos fez um grande favor, denunciou uma fraude.

Charles e Liv se entreolharam, começavam a imaginar do que se tratava. Entraram na enfermaria e Taylor e Beverly conversavam, tendo se calado assim que a porta se abriu.

-Bom dia a vocês dois. Srta. Bowl, seu irmão e sua amiga estão preocupados com vocês. Por que não conta a eles o que aconteceu noite passada?

-Claro, Sra. Malfoy. Bom, eu flagrei Sally Dust tentando contaminar a mente de Taylor e a denunciei. Mas ela fugiu nesta madrugada.

Liv ia falar algo quando Fay a interrompeu.

-Ah não, assim não. Por que não conta _com detalhes_ o que aconteceu?

-Posso fazer isso depois, Sra. Malfoy. Agora estou com fome, e tenho certeza de que Taylor também está. A Sra. se importa em nos liberar?

-Mas seria bom que eles já soubessem, não acha? Para não ouvirem histórias distorcidas pelos corredores. _Conte_ a eles, Srta. Bowl.

-Posso fazer isso no caminho para o Salão Principal.

-Ah não, com certeza aqui seria melhor, sem ninguém para ficar bisbilhotando o que vocês conversam.

"_Ninguém além de você_" pensou Bev.

-Não há nada para esconder. A Sra. já conhece a história, a direção já conhece, não há nada de errado em contar.

Fay encarou secamente Beverly como se a desafiasse. Então sorriu falsamente.

-Claro que não, nada de errado. Podem ir.

Assim que saíram da enfermaria Taylor deu um profundo suspiro de alívio. Charles abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas Taylor o cortou.

-Aqui, não.

Começaram a andar e quando se viram um pouco longe da enfermaria entraram numa sala vazia e rapidamente, atropelando as palavras Taylor e Beverly relataram a noite passada.

-... e é isso. Nós vamos reabrir a Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos. –disse Bev por fim.

Charles sorria bobamente. Liv estava sem reação alguma. Então do nada Charles abraçou Bev fortemente.

-Finalmente! Finalmente, maninha! Comportando-se decentemente!

Bev tentou parecer brava, mas sorriu com o raro elogio do irmão. Todos olharam para Liv.

-Isso é errado. Traição da mais suja.

-Liv, é estranho que _você_ diga isso –disse Bev olhando estranhamente para a amiga, como se a lembrasse de algo.

-Ora, Liv. Você não acha isso emocionante?

-Isso não é uma brincadeira, Charles. Se alguém faz uma denuncia Bev e Taylor serão presos. E sem anistia, ao contrário de sua mãe. Os colocarão na cela mais esquecida de Azkaban, onde nem há paredes, pois há vários dementadores em volta da pessoa, enlouquecendo-a. Isso não é brincadeira.

-Liv está certa nesse ponto, Charles –disse Taylor- Temos que levar isso a sério.

-Liv, é estranho que de repente eu tenha mudado de lado, mas você sabe porque. É claro que sabe. Minha mãe. Minha vida. Tem algo errado em tudo o que acontece, você não acha? Na sua vida também tem algo errado.

-Nem o conheci, talvez ele mereça...

-Ou talvez não. Você não sabe o motivo.

-Só porque eu não sei não quer dizer que não exista!

-Existe alguém que saiba o motivo? Não! É estranho!

Taylor e Charles olhavam as duas discutindo e não entendiam. Motivo de quê? Liv por fim de um sorriso fraco.

-Estou com você até a primeira reunião da Sociedade. Sou sua amiga, Bev, não vou te deixar na mão. Mas você terá que me provar que a família Malfoy deve ser combatida.

-Farei isso.

Ficaram um tempo os quatro em silêncio, até que Taylor se encaminhou para a porta.

-Vamos embora logo, se demorarmos Fay Malfoy pode querer nos procurar. Temos que ter cuidado enquanto ela estiver aqui.

Eles estavam andando em direção ao Salão Principal sendo observados por todos os alunos, alguns cochichavam baixo e apontavam, mas somente Liv parecia incomodada. Sentaram-se os quatro na mesa da Grifinória, embora muitos alunos dessa casa olhassem de cara feia para Beverly.

-Hoje vamos fazer o dever de casa juntos na biblioteca? –perguntou Liv.

Charles engasgou com sua torrada e a encarou sem entender nada. Mas Bev e Taylor pareciam achar uma ótima idéia.

-Isso seria ótimo, Liv –disse Bev.

-Seria? –perguntou Charles.

-Claro que sim, meu caro irmão. Não se esqueça que temos _muito a fazer._

Charles então entendeu do que os amigos falavam.

-Ah sim... É mesmo.

-Mas o dever não precisa ser feito hoje -disse Taylor lembrando-se de algo- Eu tenho que fazer algo antes.

-O quê? perguntaram os três em uníssono.

-Passar em um lugar para pegar uma coisa –Taylor então abaixou a voz para que ninguém os escutasse- Sally mandou que buscasse algo antes na sala de Inch. Na gaveta mais bem guardada.

Charles deu uma risada irônica.

-Que lugar para se buscar algo, hein? Tô fora! Ali não vou nunca mais.

-Bom, o fato é que precisamos de algo que está lá, e parece que sem isso nada dará certo. Então pensem em algo. Agora tchau para vocês, porque estou atrasado.

Ele se levantou e rapidamente sumiu entre os outros alunos que também iam para suas aulas.

-O que vamos fazer? –disse Beverly, mais para si que para o irmão e a amiga.

Liv se levantou da mesa também.

-Deixem isso comigo, avise a Taylor que hoje à noite vamos estudar na biblioteca –e dizendo isso saiu e se misturou entre os alunos.

Charles olhou por onde ela sumiu.

-Garota esperta, a Liv.

-Aconteceu algo entre vocês?

Charles se levantou da mesa.

-Sem querer ofender, maninha, mas cuide da sua vida.

Bev riu e não falou nada. Levantou-se da mesa também, mas ao contrario de todos, pela primeira vez em sua vida mataria uma aula. Tivera uma noite conturbada e um início de manhã muito agitado para o seu gosto. Estava cansada. Precisava dormir.

Bev entrou em seu quarto já arrumado pelos elfos domésticos. Passou pelas camas de suas companheiras de quarto e se jogou na sua própria cama. Já fechava os olhos para aproveitar um sono bem calmo quando viu a agenda de Liv debaixo da cama. Com um pouco de paciência levantou-se e pegou o objeto do chão.

-Você nunca foi desorganizada, Liv. Justo agora no último ano?

Jogou a agenda na cama da amiga e ela se abriu numa página marcada. Normalmente não daria atenção ao fato, mas a pagina estava toda rabiscada. Chegou mais perto e observou melhor. Havia desenhos rabiscados e várias cruzes, meio que simbolizando a morte. Havia inscrições de desespero e angústia e isso preocupou Bev. Já vinha notando a amiga diferente, mas não pensou que ela estivesse seriamente aflita.

-O que está te acontecendo...?

Folheou as páginas da agenda e parecia tudo normal, até os dias do mês passado, quando todos estavam cortados com um 'x'. Depois de pouco mais de um mês de 'x' começavam as cruzes, desenhos rabiscados e frases sem sentido.

Fechou a agenda com o coração batendo forte. Começava a ficar preocupada. Parecia que Liv estava contando os dias e que algo ruim aconteceria em breve. Tentou lembrar da família dela, se havia alguém doente ou coisa assim, mas todos estavam bem. Na escola ela também parecia bem, tinha boas notas, não estava brigada com ninguém...

Mordeu o lábio inferior, havia um assunto com Liv que ela não tivera coragem de perguntar, e agora depois de ver a agenda certas idéias começavam a se formar em sua cabeça, mas... Não. Não devia ser nada ligado a isso. Deixou a agenda quieta em cima da cama dela e voltou para a sua. Ainda com o coração batendo forte e com a cabeça perturbada ela tentou dormir.

Liv bateu na porta da sala de Runas Antigas.

-Pois não, Srta. Orchis? –perguntou a professora.

-A prof. Took está chamando a Bexter na sala dela.

Toda a sala olhou para Sophie Bexter. Espanto na cara de um, desprezo na de outros e curiosidade na cara de muitos. Sophie se levantou calmamente e saiu com suas coisas. Assim que saiu da sala andou alguns passos antes de falar:

-Não devia ficar me tirando da sala, Liv.

-Desculpe, Sophie, mas preciso de uma ajuda em algo, e não sei a quem recorrer.

-Escute bem, Liv Orchis. Não é porque somos primas que eu faço questão de ter contato com você. Onde estão seus amigos?

-A ajuda de que eu preciso não poderia pedir a Taylor nem Charles, por milhares de motivos. E Bev também não é a mais indicada.

-Então você veio pedir ajuda a esquisita da sua prima?

Acabara de se lembrar porque conversava tão pouco com Sophie apesar de serem primas de primeiro grau. Abriu a boca para tentar falar que não achava esquisita, mas desistiu.

-Preciso da sua ajuda. Vai me ajudar ou não?

-O que eu ganharia com isso? Já digo que dispenso a sua gratidão.

-Você odeia o Inch, não? Pois preciso entrar na sala dele para roubar algo.

Sophie arregalou os olhos. Liv roubando algo? Esperaria isso que qualquer um, menos da perfeita Liv, a neta preferida e a graça da família.

-O que te deu?

-Taylor precisa de algo que está naquela sala.

-E porque ele não busca?

-Ora, depois de mandar o zelador todo acabado para a enfermaria, invadir a sala dele é a última coisa que Taylor quer fazer.

Sophie a encarou.

-Mas você não é apaixonada pelo Bowl, por que se arriscar pelo Looker? Pra fazer ciúmes?

Liv ficou vermelha.

-Não sou apaixonada por Charles, e mesmo se fosse você não tem nada com isso. Afinal, vai me ajudar ou não?

-O que eu tenho que fazer?

-Jogar charme para o Inch enquanto eu entro na sala dele. Depois eu chegarei por trás dele e lançarei uma azaração e vou apagar a memória dele, para que a culpa não venha a cair em cima de você.

Sophie ficou calda por uns momentos e então gargalhou.

-Fazer charme?

-Ora, Sophie, você pode ser meio diferente –Liv fez de tudo para não dizer 'estranha'- Mas bonita você é. Se você fosse mais simpática diria que você tem um jeito de modelo. Alta, loura, olhos claros, cintura fina...

-Ok, chega. Mas o que te faz pensar q...

-Digamos que eu já fui assediada por ele.

Sophie ficou calada por uns segundos então tentou mudar de assunto, mesmo Liv não sendo alguém de quem ela gostava muito, percebia que a prima estava constrangida.

-Então você vai invadir a sala e nada vai sobrar pra mim?

-Não.

-Ok, então vamos. Você me explica no caminho como eu devo fazer...

Andaram devagar para que Liv explicasse tudo à prima. Quando chegaram perto da sala do zelador, Liv ficou escondida enquanto Sophie foi bater à porta. Viu quando a prima inventou uma desculpa e tirou Inch da sala, virando o corredor logo em seguida.

O mais rápido que pôde abriu a sala e foi até a mesa do zelador, forçou todas as gavetas, mas todas estavam trancadas.

-Ora, como vou saber qual é a mais bem guardada?

Com um feitiço simples, mas pouco conhecido conseguiu abrir cinco das seis gavetas. Somente uma continuava trancada. Era essa que tinha que abrir.

-Como vou fazer isso?

Pensou nos feitiços normalmente usados por famílias de sangue-puro para proteger algo. Havia um que provavelmente seria o certo, mas ainda havia um problema...

-_Unlocos Magicis_ –pronunciou o feitiço, mas ainda havia uma senha a se descobrir, e isso seria difícil- Segredo. Secreto. Confidencial.

Nada aconteceu.

-Sigiloso.

Ainda fechado.

-Perigoso.

Nada.

-Confiscado.

A gaveta estava tão imóvel quanto antes. Precisava andar rápido, não sabia quanto tempo Sophie conseguiria enrolá-lo. Então algo veio em sua cabeça...

-_Garotas_.

Com um estalo a gaveta se abriu, mas o sorriso de Liv foi facilmente desfeito ao ver que tudo que havia ali era um pergaminho velho e caindo aos pedaços. Pegou-o com uma ponta de decepção. Isso? Bom, se Sally Dust havia mandado buscar algo nessa gaveta é porque provavelmente era importante. Guardou na mochila e saiu correndo dali.

No lugar combinado encontrou Sophie mexendo em seus cabelos com um ar lírico para perto de Inch. Teve vontade de rir, mas se controlou. Com muito cuidado se aproximou e gritou.

_-Petrificus Totalus!_

O corpo de Inch se endureceu e caiu no chão, com os olhos arregalados.

-O que é isso? Abusando das boas alunas desse colégio? Draco Malfoy saberá disso!

Sophie fez um cara terrível de vítima e começou a chorar, soluçando.

-Ele estava tentando se aproveitar de mim, Orchis.

Rudeus Inch tentava em vão negar com a cabeça, mas seus olhos mostravam desespero.

-Já se insinuou para cima de mim, agora mais uma. Fique preparado para partir, porque assim que eu avisar o diretor o senhor estará fora dessa escola!

Sophie chorava e se abraçou a Liv, como pedindo amparo. Liv o olho com nojo e ele estava prestes a ter um enfarto de tanta aflição.

-_Finite Incantatem_ –pronunciou ela- Vá para sua sala que o diretor o chamará!

Ele se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e saía correndo quando Liv o acertou com um feitiço pelas costas.

-Obliviate!

Ele virou o corredor e as duas saíram correndo eufóricas. Sophie ainda chorava, mas agora percebia-se claramente que chorava por não conseguir conter o riso. Pararam de correr quando viram que estavam seguras.

-Pode me chamar sempre que precisar fazer algo assim, Liv. –disse Sophie respirando com dificuldade, tanto pela corrida quanto pelos risos- Odeio esta direção, odeio esse povo perfeito demais, até me admira que você esteja fazendo essas coisas...

Liv sorriu como se tivesse sido elogiada.

-Se quer saber, eu gostei disso... Mas já que você tocou no assunto da direção... Talvez você queira saber de algo que Taylor está fazendo...

Estavam os três na biblioteca, já ansiosos.

-Onde está, Liv? –perguntou Charles.

-Vou te dizer pela terceira e última vez: eu-não-sei.

-Mas ela disse que viria estudar! Será que...

Mas ele não pôde continuar a frase porque Milly Bradforth, primeiranista prima de Taylor, os interrompeu.

-Olá, Taylor. Aquela amiga sua, Liv Orchis. Ela me pediu para dar um recado. Decidiu estudar na sala perto da estatua de Mafalda, a Animaga no terceiro andar.

-Ela disse isso, Milly?

-Aham. Estava ela e uma outra menina da Corvinal.

Os três se entreolharam apreensivos.

-Você nos leva lá?

-Claro!

Imediatamente juntaram seus materiais em suas mochilas e seguiram a pequena que mostrava o caminho. Andaram por um tempo e qual não foi a surpresa deles ao encontrar Liv ao lado de ninguém menos que Sophie Bexter. As duas rindo de algo.

-Hum... É, olá. –disse Taylor meio confuso- Bexter vai _estudar_ com a gente?

-Ah sim. Ela me ajudou a conseguir _aquilo_. Ela está com a gente.

-Posso ver? –perguntou Taylor.

Liv parou de sorrir. Abriu a mochila e tirou um pergaminho velho.

-Na gaveta mais bem guardada daquela sala só havia isso. Eu já abri e dei uma olhada, mas não tem nada escrito.

-Nada que a gente possa ver –disse Beverly tomando o pergaminho das mãos de Taylor. Em seguida passou uma borracha que mostrava tinta invisível. Nada aconteceu.

-Ora, deve ter magia protegendo isso –pegou Charles. Apontou sua varinha para o pergaminho- Finite Incantatem.

Na mesma hora letras grandes, verdes e floreadas apareceram no topo do pergaminho. Charles leu em voz alta para os amigos.

_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas perguntam ao aluno Charles Bowl se ele pretende utilizar esse pergaminho para seguir as regras da escola._

Charles olhou estupefato. Como aquilo sabia o seu nome? Mas sem nem mesmo pensar direito ele respondeu instintivamente.

-Claro que não!

-Charles!

Todos olharam para Bev.

-Talvez não seja essa a resposta, não deveria ter respondido imediatamente!

Mas as novas letras que apareceram no pergaminho pareciam contrariar Bev. Charles leu em voz alta.

-Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

O pergaminho se abriu em várias paginas, e no topo algo estava escrito.

_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas,_

_Fornecedores de recursos para alunos malfeitores,_

_Têm a honra de apresentar_

_O MAPA DO MAROTO_

Charles, Liv, Beverly, Taylor, Sophie e Milly então se curvaram e pasmos perceberam que aquilo era nada mais, nada menos que um mapa completo de Hogwarts. E mais espantoso ainda era ver seis pontinhos juntos no terceiro andar: Charles Bowl, Beverly Dylan Bowl, Liv Orchis, Taylor Looker, Sophie Bexter e Milly Bradforth. Olharam para o segundo andar e puderam ver o ponto Fay Malfoy andando em direção ao terceiro andar, onde eles se encontravam.

-Vamos sair daqui! –disse Taylor.

Correram até se verem bem longe do ponto de Fay Malfoy. Estavam assustados, mas ter um mapa daqueles em suas mãos lhes dava uma estranha sensação de poder. Estavam eufóricos.

-Então, o que devemos fazer com isso, Taylor? –perguntou Liv.

-Eu não sei. Mas Sally disse que os livros dela me daria todas as respostas que eu precisasse. Vou levar o mapa comigo e amanhã conto a vocês.

-Sally? Sally Dust? Mas a Bowl não a denunciou? –disse Sophie.

-Bom, Sophie, digamos que Bev só obedeceu a uma ordem que a própria Sally deu.

-Eu também quero ver, Taylor –disse Milly.

Não tinha como afastá-las. Sophie e Milly acabaram de os ajudar e, além disso, já sabiam demais.

-Ok, encontrem-me antes do café da manhã, aqui mesmo onde estamos. Quinto andar.

Todos confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Ótimo, agora vamos embora.

Taylor pegou a mão de Milly e saiu com ela para a sala comunal, onde se despediu da prima mandando que ela não contasse nada para ninguém, então subiu para o seu quarto. Foi direto ao seu malão, onde encontrou os três grossos livros que Sally dera a ele.

Pegou o primeiro. Era de capa dura, com uma cor vibrante de vermelho sangue, não havia nada escrito na capa. Abriu e com um sorriso fraco nos lábios pode ler 'Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos: A História' em letras grandes e douradas. Virou a página e havia um índice.

Prólogo- Da formação da Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos --------------- pág. 06

Capítulo 1- Um garoto chamado Tom Riddle --------------------------- pág. 31

Capítulo 2- A Câmara Secreta --------------------------------------------- pág.69

Capítulo 3- O Lord das Trevas -------------------------------------------- pág. 111

Capítulo 4- O menino-que-sobreviveu ----------------------------------- pág. 189

Capítulo 5- Pedra Filosofal e a reabertura da Câmara Secreta -------- pág. 220

Capítulo 6- A volta de Rabicho a seu mestre ---------------------------- pág. 298

Capítulo 7- A ressurreição de Lord Voldemort e início da guerra ---- pág. 321

Capítulo 8- As três Divisões: 0, 5ª e 11ª --------------------------------- pág. 399

Capítulo 9- Talismã do Cobra e a queda do Forte Negro -------------- pág. 463

Capítulo 10- Anos de luta ------------------------------------------------- pág. 502

Capítulo 11- Gina Potter e a Ordem da Fênix -------------------------- pág. 577

Capítulo 12- O fim --------------------------------------------------------- pág. 610

Capítulo 13- Tempo De Trevas ------------------------------------------ pág. 686

Considerações Finais e AJUDA------------------------------------------ pág. 707

Somente de ler o nome dos capítulos sentiu suas mãos tremerem. O que há mais de 50 anos era acobertado estava em suas mãos neste momento. Mas se conteve, tinha que descobrir o que fazer com aquele mapa.

Um mapa servia para quê? Para se encontrar lugares. Então provavelmente deveria saber onde se reunia a Sociedade. Foi na ultima página denominada 'AJUDA' e lá havia um quadrado em branco e um botão ao lado escrito 'OK'. Pegou sua pena e escreveu duas palavras-chaves: 'Sociedade' e 'local'. Apertou o botão 'OK' E então o quadrado voltou a ficar branco, mas logo abaixo do quadrado estava escrito:

Resultados encontrados:

PAG 07, PAG 28, PAG 204, PAG 382, PAG 690.

Abriu no primeiro resultado encontrado, na página 07. Passou os olhos por entre as palavras até encontrar o seguinte trecho: _"Com a ajuda de um antigo membro da AD descobrimos a Sala da Requisição, situada no sétimo andar, bem na frente daquele tapete onde Barnabás está sendo golpeado por alguns trasgos. Para entrar nesta sala é preciso caminhar entre as paredes três vezes e se concentrar naquilo que se precisa."_

Pegou um pedaço de papel e anotou aquilo. Então olhou novamente o livro. Não estava tão tarde, podia começar a lê-lo agora...

Milly chegou e todos estavam no lugar combinado. Todos, exceto Taylor.

-Onde está seu primo? –perguntou Sophie.

-Não sei, achei que estivesse aqui.

Bev bufou de impaciência.

-Será que ele se esqueceu?

-Não, Bev. Com certeza não. Simplesmente perdi a hora.

Taylor tinha olheiras profundas e uma cara de extremo cansaço.

-O que aconteceu com você?

-Fiquei até às 5 hr da manhã lendo.

Antes que mais alguém perguntasse outra coisa ele tirou o livro de dentro da mochila e entregou nas mãos deles. Até mesmo Charles parecia interessado no livro.

-Vamos andando. Não é bom ficarmos com isso por aqui.

-Aonde vamos? –perguntou Beverly já seguindo Taylor.

-Sétimo andar. Há um local chamado Sala da Requisição. É lá que a Sociedade se reunia antes, e é onde voltará a funcionar.

Durante o caminho contou um resumo do que lera no livro. Parara na página 220, no início do capítulo 5, e até ele havia acontecido tanta coisa... Os outros cinco ouviam em silêncio, mas com os ouvidos bem apurados.

Chegaram à enorme tapeçaria de Barnabás sendo golpeado por trasgos.

-Bom, nós temos que andar por essas paredes três vezes, nos concentrando no que precisamos –disse Taylor verdadeiramente nervoso.

Os seis se concentraram, cada um a seu modo. Liv apertava os lábios, Bev segurava forte nas mãos do irmão, que também retribuía o aperto. Sophie prendia a respiração e Milly fechou os olhos, por isso sendo puxada por Taylor, que sibilava alguma coisa bem baixinho. No fim da terceira volta apareceu uma porta. Taylor soltou a mão de Milly e girou a maçaneta.

-Uau... –disse Charles.

Taylor não conseguia encontrar melhor adjetivo que 'uau'. A sala estava cheia de objetos que eles comumente viam nas salas de DCAT e havia pufes por todos os lados.

-Ela falou sobre aulas de defesa... Deve ser pra isso os pufes, amortecer possíveis quedas.

Mas Liv olhava para um canto da sala onde havia duas placas douradas, uma embaixo da outra, em que se lia nas gravações em baixo relevo.

_Armada Dumbledore_

_Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos_

-O que foi a 'Armada Dumbledore'?

-É citada no prólogo. Acho que foi um movimento de resistência assim como a Sociedade –disse Taylor.

-O que é isso?

Todos olharam para Milly. Ela tinha nas mãos um tipo de controle remoto, que somente havia um botão vermelho no centro.

-Milly, não pense em tocar...

Mas era tarde. A garota com seu indicador já havia apertado bem fundo o botão. Todos prenderam a respiração. Nada aconteceu. Taylor suspirou.

-Ah bom, achei q...

Então a sala se encheu de um clarão que durou por alguns segundos. Quando a luz forte sumiu havia dois adolescentes no meio da sala.

-Sejam bem-vindos à Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos- disseram em uníssono.

Um garoto de cabelos negros e rebeldes, de olhos verdes usando óculos e com uma cicatriz em raio na testa junto a uma garota clara de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos sorriam para eles.

-O que diabos é isso? –exclamou Charles.

-Meu nome é Harry Potter...

-... e o meu é Gina Weasley...

-... e nós somos uma projeção mágica construída com memórias daqueles que nos conheceram...

-... e estamos aqui para ajudar na reconstrução da Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos.

Os seis ficaram parados olhando para Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, pessoas que haviam morrido há cinqüenta anos atrás. Taylor então ouviu Milly exclamar maravilhada:

-Os dois são tão bonitinhos, não acham?...

Todos achavam.


	9. Quadribol

**Capítulo 9- Quadribol**

Milly exclamou maravilhada:

-Os dois são tão bonitinhos, não acham?...

Gina sorriu amigavelmente e Harry pareceu meio desconcertado.

-Vocês são bonecos? –disse Milly tentando encostar em Gina.

-Não –riu Gina enquanto a mão de Milly passava por entre ela- Somos uma projeção mágica feita com memória de outras pessoas. Somos duas imagens pensantes.

Liv piscou abobada.

-Isso é magia muito, _muito_ avançada. Na verdade eu nem sabia que se podia fazer isso...

-Na verdade nós somos as primeiras projeções do mundo a serem feitas. Mais de vinte anos foram gastos nesse projeto –respondeu a ruiva.

-Ele não fala? –questionou Charles apontando para Harry.

Harry sorriu meio amarelo e passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes.

-Fomos construídos com base em nossas antigas personalidades. E a pessoa mais sociável entre nós dois é Gina.

-E como vocês vão nos ajudar? –perguntou Taylor.

Harry riu convencido.

-Ora, eu era o líder da Armada Dumbledore. Já fiz isso antes, sei por onde você deve começar o que deve fazer.

Taylor ficou em silêncio agradecendo mentalmente a Sally por ter lhe mandado buscar o mapa do maroto, sem ele nunca chegaria até essa sala, e nunca conheceria Harry e Gina... ou a projeção deles.

-O mapa do maroto –disse Harry contente- meu pai era o Pontas. Sirius Black era Almofadinhas, Remo Lupin era Aluado e o cretino do Pedro Pettgrew era o Rabicho. Eles criaram esse mapa, mas se eu fosse você não andaria com ele a mostra o tempo todo.

-Como se apaga isso?

-Aponte sua varinha e diga 'malfeito feito'.

Taylor apontou sua varinha para o mapa e pronunciou 'malfeito feito', então as pessoas foram sumindo e o pergaminho voltou a ficar totalmente limpo.

-Nós temos que ir –disse Liv visivelmente preocupada- Nem tomamos o café da manhã e nós temos aula.

-É melhor que andem separados –disse Harry, com jeito de quem entende das coisas- usem o mapa para isso. Chama muita atenção alunos de casas diferentes e idades diferentes andando juntos. A não ser que vocês sempre foram amigos...

Não. Nem em seus sonhos mais estranhos Sophie estaria andando com sua prima Liv e os amigos dela ou Taylor fosse carregar sua prima de onze anos para aprontar com ele. Taylor já estava saindo quando olhou para Harry e Gina sentados em puffs.

-Nós devemos, hum... –disse constrangido- Como eu posso dizer? Sei lá, desligar vocês?

-Se vocês não forem voltar em breve é melhor que desligue, para não descarregar.

Ele não entendeu muito bem o que Gina quis dizer com descarregar, mas sorriu amarelo e apertou o botão vermelho do controle que Milly havia achado. Com um clarão os dois desapareceram. Taylor pegou o mapa e viu o melhor jeito deles se separarem.

Charles, Bev e Liv chegaram juntos aos Salão Principal, como se tivessem saído da sala comunal ainda há pouco. Assim que entraram alguns rostos das Sonserina se viraram para eles, algumas meninas rindo desdenhosamente outras virando a cara rápido. Bev imaginou que fosse por causa dela, nunca fora das mais apreciadas na escola, não com sua antiga mania de denunciar os outros por cada gesto que faziam.

Mas para o susto de Beverly quando a professora Joan Took apareceu não foi para ela que olhou, mas para Liv.

-Srta. Orchis, me acompanhe.

Liv olhou para a sua agenda nas mãos da professora e ficou extremamente pálida. Suas pernas tremeram e ela teria desmaiado se não tivesse sido amparada por Charles.

-Liv, o que foi?

-Nada –sibilou em não fio de voz.

A garota começou a andar seguindo a professora antes que Charles ou Bev perguntassem algo. Quando ela sumiu Bev estava com as mãos tremendo, parecia muito pálida e estava suando frio.

-Quem entregou a agenda de Liv para a professora? –perguntou ela olhando furiosa para suas colegas de quarto, as três juntas: Camila Sign, Pamela Cubus e Anne Broun. Camila parecia chocada, Pamela desviou do olhar de Bev e Anne sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Eu entreguei.

Bev bufou e deu dois passos na direção de Anne, mas foi impedida por Charles de continuar.

-O que está acontecendo, Beverly?

Ele não reconhecia sua irmã, se não tivesse a segurado ela teria voado em cima de Anne para esmurrá-la. Não combinava com Beverly. E mesmo parada nos braços do irmão ela tremia de raiva ele nunca a vira com uma expressão tão dura.

-Como você pôde? –perguntou ela não sussurro letal.

-Ora, Bowl. Você me dando lição de moral? Justo você que já denunciou tanta gente? Tem até uma professora de DCAT no seu currículo.

-O que está acontecendo, Beverly? –perguntou Charles novamente.

-Eu não tenho certeza –disse ela olhando piedosamente pro irmão.

-Pode ter, Bowl –disse Anne rindo- Porque _eu_ tenho certeza.

Bev abaixou o rosto, não conseguia encarar o irmão.

-Bev...?

-Talvez você deva ir atrás delas. Diz respeito a você também.

Liv entrou na sala de Draco Malfoy e seus pais estavam lá. Ela estava com sua agenda ainda pela manhã antes de sair do quarto, então fora denunciada a menos de uma hora, como eles foram avisados tão rápido? Não importava muito agora... Sua mãe a olhava com um terrível horror nos olhos e ela tinha certeza de que se Draco Malfoy não estivesse ali seu pai bateria nela.

-Sente-se, Srta. Orchis. –disse a voz fria e dura de Draco Malfoy.

Ela quase que não sentou, antes despencou na cadeira, de tão fracas que estavam suas pernas. Ela não conseguia encarar ninguém, olhou para seus joelhos, somente levantou os olhos quando Draco Malfoy voltou a falar.

-Olhe para mim, Srta. Ochis. Eu só vou perguntar uma vez e quero que você fale a verdade. Entendeu?

Ela balançou a cabeça trêmula.

-Você está grávida?

Ela fechou os olhos e as lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Todo o corpo dela sacudia involuntariamente e ela escondeu seu rosto com as mãos. Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

O Sr. Orchis se levantou em fúria e apontou a varinha para ele.

-PARE!

Draco Malfoy ainda não tinha se movido, mas olhava duro para o pai de Liv.

-Em minha escola ninguém levantará a mão contra um aluno, mesmo que essa seja sua filha e que você tenha suas razões... Em minha escola o Sr. não tocará nela.

A mãe de Liv ficava tentada entre levantar-se e dar as costas à filha ou a abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas Liv não via isso, ainda escondia seu rosto entre as mãos.

-Sente-se Sr. Orchis. –então ele olhou para Liv- Eu não posso expulsá-la por ser imoral, só posso aplicar detenções, castigos e retirada de pontos por seu mal exemplo. Mas posso expulsá-la se caso você se negue a revelar o nome do pai da criança. Olhe para mim.

Desesperada ela tirou as mãos do rosto vermelho e molhado de lágrimas e com muito custo encarou o diretor.

-Quem é o pai da criança?

Sua garganta tinha um imenso nó, ela não conseguiria dizer o que queria. Balançou a cabeça numa negação.

-Não o quê? Não sabe quem é o pai... ou não vai contar? –ela balançou a cabeça novamente- Não vai contar quem é o pai? Vai proteger o verme que manchou a honra da sua família e o nome da escola?

Ela sustentou o congelante olhar de Malfoy e se manteve irredutível. Não ia falar.

-Você não me dá outra escolha a não ser expulsá-la por desobedecer minha autoridade.

Ela deu de ombros com um sorriso amargo. Não queria ficar mesmo. Não conseguiria encarar seus colegas sabendo que todos comentavam dela pelas costas, não conseguiria encarar Beverly... ou Charles.

-Por favor, Joan. Vá até o quarto da Srta. Orchis, reúna as coisas dela e traga tudo para cá. Vou assinar a expulsão dela.

A professora Took já ia abrir a porta quando esta foi violentamente escancarada. Olhando estupefato para Liv estava Charles, com a respiração ofegante como se tivesse vindo correndo.

-Você está grávida! –perguntou ele ignorando todos os outros presentes.

Ela não respondeu, somente virou a cabeça para outro lado. Não conseguia encará-lo. Ele ficou parado na porta olhando perdido para ela, ainda esperando uma resposta. Draco Malfoy então dirigiu a palavra a ele.

-Sr. Bowl, não vou perguntar como conseguiu entrar aqui, é até interessante que esteja nesta sala. Eu acabo de confirmar com a Srta. Orchis que ela está esperando um filho de algum irresponsável qualquer que a engravidou. Incrivelmente ela se recusa a falar o nome dele, para que possa ser devidamente punido. Você sabe quem algo que queira nos contar?

Ele olhou firmemente para Draco Malfoy.

-Pode fazer o que for, me torturar inclusive. Eu sou o pai da criança.

O pai de Liv olhou o rapaz com desprezo. O pai de seu neto era um estudante que usava cabelos compridos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo e andava gingando. Provavelmente era um tolo que se achava metido a conquistar qualquer garota e a levar qualquer oferecida para uma sala vazia durante a noite. Sentiu vontade de azará-lo, mas sabia que Draco Malfoy não permitiria isso.

-Seu moleque... –disse ele se levantando e andando em direção a Charles- Quem você pensa que é...?

Charles não ficou com medo nem arredou o pé do lugar. Não lutaria com o pai de Liv, muito menos na frente dela.

-Eu vou assumir a criança.

O Sr. Orchis riu sarcástico como se Charles tivesse dito uma piada.

-Ora, você acha que está me fazendo um favor?

-Eu me caso com Liv antes que a barriga apareça. Minha família tem posses e eu poderia cuidar dela direito.

O Sr. Orchis olhou resignado e ia falar algo quando Liv interrompeu.

-Não vou me casar com você, Charles.

Todos olharam estupefatos para ela. Charles deu alguns passos em direção a ela.

-Não vou me casar com você e nem vou ter essa criança. Eu vou abortar. Já até marquei o dia numa clínica clandestina.

Se antes somente o pai dela estava em fúria, agora também Charles parecia possesso.

-O quê? Você não vai abortar o meu filho!

Ela deu uma gargalhada maldosa.

-Ora, Charles, seu filho? Isso não é um boneco que você vai pegar no colo e fazer graça para ele rir. Isso é uma criança... Que vai chorar quando tiver fome, e quando estiver suja, e quando tiver cólica e sabe lá Merlim por quantos mil motivos! É uma criança que vai te acordar de madrugada e não vai te deixar mais você dormir... E quanto essa papel ridículo de se casar comigo? Você não me ama! Gosta de mim como amiga, mas vai me odiar quando tiver que acordar todo santo dia ao meu lado, e ver o seu futuro, com as milhares de garotas que você poderia ter e os mil lugares onde você poderia ir e isso não vai mais poder se realizar. Eu vou ser uma pedra no seu sapato e por isso você vai me tratar mal, vai começar a me trair e seremos dois infelizes! E com pais como esses não me admiraria se a criança também fosse infeliz.

Por um breve instante todos concordaram com ela. Entenderam suas razões. Mas isso não durou mais que dez segundos.

-Pensasse nisso antes de fazer essa criança –disse o Sr. Orchis com voz dura.

Ele ia dizer algo mais, mas foi interrompido pela porta que se abriu. O pai de Charles, Simon Bowl, entrou pela porta adentro. Ao ver o embaixador mais poderoso da Inglaterra de repente os olhos do pai de Liv se arregalaram, e ele lembrou que Malfoy havia chamado o garoto pelo sobrenome 'Bowl'. Pelo menos sua filha não se deitara com um qualquer.

Simon Bowl parou estupefato quando viu seu filho novamente na sala do diretor.

-O que você aprontou agora, Charles? –então ele olhou para Draco Malfoy e lhe entregou uma maleta- Acabo de chegar da Finlândia e trouxe algo que o senhor havia me pedido, Sr. Malfoy.

O Sr. Bowl olhou para a garota sentada com os olhos vermelhos e para as pessoas que provavelmente eram os pais dela. Reconheceu o homem como Douglas Orchis, um dos sócios majoritários da rede O&L de transportes internacionais. Então olhou para Charles.

-O que você tem a ver com Srta. Orchis?

-Sou o pai do filho que ela está esperando.

SNAP!

O som do tapa na cara de Charles foi bem audível e o garoto não reclamou, nem pareceu furioso por isso. E não deixou de encarar o pai.

-É realmente uma terrível coincidência que eu tenha passado nesta escola antes mesmo de ir em casa depois de uma viagem, mas é bom que isso tenha acontecido. –ele olhou para o pai de Liv- Charles se casará com ela.

-Eu já disse isso a ele.

Ele olhou para o filho como se não acreditasse que ele pudesse ter tomado essa atitude, mas não disse nada. Quem disse algo foi Liv.

-Eu não vou me casar com seu filho, Sr. Bowl –disse Liv com a voz trêmula- Se tivesse chegado segundos antes me ouviria dizer que nem mesmo pretendo ter esse filho. Vou abortar.

-Receio lhe informar que não vai, não.

-Creio que essa é uma decisão minha.

-Creio que é sobre o meu neto e o resto de honra que sobrou no meu nome que estamos falando. Vocês dois cometeram uma irresponsabilidade e irão agüentar as conseqüências desse fato. Se não se quiser se casar com ele, creio que ninguém possa obrigá-la. Mas se abortar a criança eu a denunciarei ao Ministério e você será acusada de homicídio, porque aborto é crime nesse país.

Liv ficou muito mais pálida do que estava, seu rosto tomou uma leve coloração azulada e suas mãos tremiam incontrolavelmente. Charles estendeu a mão para seu pai como para que interceder por ela, mas o Sr. Orchis sorriu satisfeito.

-Bem lembrado, Sr. Bowl.

Charles olhou com raiva para ele, será que ninguém ali tinha pena de Liv? Não percebiam que estavam decidindo o futuro dela e que iam a fazer infeliz? Como uma maldita honra e um maldito sobrenome podiam ser maiores que a felicidade da garota?

-Eu devo me retirar agora porque ainda tenho muito que fazer –disse Simon Bowl- Mas irei até a sua casa ainda hoje, Sr. Orchis, para discutirmos esse assunto adequadamente. Agora se me dão licença... Sr. Malfoy, Charles está dispensado?

-Claro. Ele pode ir. O assunto já foi resolvido.

Na cabeça de Charles ainda não, ele viu Liv fechar os olhos e sentiu que ela estava prestes a desmaiar. Queria ir ajudá-la e tentar conversar com ela sobre o que acontecera, mas a mão de seu pai tocou seu ombro.

-Vamos, Charles.

Sem poder fazer nada, ele seguiu seu pai para fora da sala.

Taylor entrou no Salão Principal segundos depois de Liv ter saído e pôde ver Charles impedindo Beverly de espancar Anne Broun. As duas trocaram algumas palavras e então Bev se virou palidamente para o irmão e disse algo. Taylor caminhava em direção aos dois quando Charles largou a irmã e começou a discutir algo com ela. Beverly parecia acuada e sem-jeito, tentando acalmar o irmão. Ele chegou perto dos dois a tempo de ouvir a garota dizer:

-A senha da sala é 'ordem'. Estive lá anteontem, talvez eles não a tenham mudado...

Charles saiu correndo esbarrando nele e quase o jogando no chão, mas ele sequer percebeu que Taylor estava ali. Taylor olhou para Bev com um olhar confuso.

-O quê...?

Mas antes que ele terminasse a pergunta Bev o puxou pelo braço e saiu do Salão Principal. Andaram em silêncio por alguns corredores e entraram não a sala vazia. Quando ela virou o rosto para ele, Taylor notou que ela tinha os olhos marejados.

-Liv foi denunciada por Anne Broun.

As pernas de Taylor fraquejaram e ele se apoiou na parede.

-Mas... Como? Como ela descobriu? –Bev olhava perdida para além da janela, mal parecia prestar atenção na angústia de Taylor- E por que Broun a denunciou, por que não a mim?

Beverly pareceu confusa por alguns instantes então permitiu seus lábios se curvarem não fraco sorriso.

-A Sociedade não foi descoberta, Taylor. Não foi por causa disso que Liv foi denunciada.

-Então...?

Ela encarou o chão por alguns minutos, ele ficou em silêncio dando a Bev o tempo que ela necessitava para acalmar seus pensamentos.

-Eu já tinha notado algo entre eles, sabe? Mas não achei que tivesse ido a esse ponto. E de uns tempos pra cá percebi que Liv estava preocupada com algo, mas isso era algo que nunca, nunca passaria pela minha cabeça. Acontece que ontem eu vi a agenda dela aberta e notei que ela estava contando os dias para algo, e que mais de um mês havia se passado e... Bom, depois disso só havia borrões, e desenhos mal-acabados, morte e traços de dor...

Ele olhava para Bev sem entender nada. Nem conseguia imaginar Liv fazendo algo errado para que pudesse ser denunciada. E ele também notara a amiga um pouco apreensiva nos últimos dias, mas não pensou em nada grave.

-... Depois que eu vi a agenda eu comecei a pensar que tipo de problema ela poderia estar tendo, e eu pensei que pudesse estar relacionado a Charles, então eu lembrei da contagem dos dias e do desespero quando completou mais de um mês... Eu não tinha certeza, ia tentar fazer com que ela falasse algo, mas Anne Broun foi mais rápida e a denunciou.

Bev fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, não misto de dor e fúria que ele nunca vira.

-Agora eu sei o que as pessoas tinham vontade de fazer comigo quando eu as denunciava.

-O que Liv fez, Beverly?

Ela o encarou com um olhar estranho.

-Liv está grávida, Taylor. De Charles.

Ele ficou encarando a amiga por alguns segundos, sem conseguir digerir a resposta dela direito. Grávida? Percebia os olhares que os dois trocavam às vezes, mas...

-O que vai acontecer com ela?

-Eu não sei. Assim que eu contei a Charles ele saiu em disparada pra sala do diretor.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, Taylor então abraçou Bev e sorriu fraco.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

Beverly riu amarga.

-Você não percebe? Todos vão ficar falando dela, e apontando, e Liv vai sofrer...

-Mas ela vai ter um filho...

Bev se separou de Taylor e olhou fundo nos olhos dele. Ele sorria suave e positivo.

-Ela espera uma criança, Bev. Não uma doença... Isso não é uma maldição, mas sim uma benção. Tenho certeza que assim que a surpresa e o tumulto passarem Charles e Liv vão ficar felizes. Veio antes do tempo, mas...

Bev sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, nunca pensara que Taylor pudesse levar isso tão naturalmente. "Ele não vem de família tradicional. Não tem o mau hábito de julgar os outros" pensou contente. Mas o sorriso dela se apagou parcialmente quando viu pela janela o pai e o irmão passarem andando em direção aos portões da escola. Taylor olhou também.

Charles andava olhando para frente, com o olhar calmo, porém sério. Simon Bowl andava com passos lentos, com o rosto num misto de tristeza e desapontamento. Simon falava algo e Charles escutava com atenção. De onde estavam Bev e Taylor não podiam ouvir o que falavam, mas não parecia que discutiam. Parecia mais um desabafo.

-É melhor nós irmos, Bev. Até porque andei falando com umas pessoas, vou perguntar-lhes sobre a Sociedade.

-Não é muito cedo? –perguntou ela sem desviar o olhar do pai e do irmão- Quero dizer, você tem certeza que eles são de confiança?

-É claro que sim.

Ele pegou a mão dele com calma e a puxou para fora da sala, deixando assim pai e filho conversando a sós. Tentou levá-la para o Salão Principal para comer algo ou para os jardins, para que ela se acalmasse, mas Beverly foi para a cozinha. Ao entrar vários elfos olharam para eles e Bev se inclinou para um deles.

-Você pode me arranjar chocolate?

O elfo sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes e foi buscar o chocolate, voltando com uma bandeja cheia. Beverly pegou a bandeja e já ia saindo da cozinha quando parou e se voltou para o elfo que tinha a ajudado.

-Muito obrigada.

Os olhos do elfo se encheram d'água e antes que ele começasse a chorar ou algo assim Beverly saiu logo da cozinha. Taylor, que só havia observado a cena, estava sorrindo para ela.

-Foi bonito o que você fez.

-É estranho. Eles fazem tudo pela gente e ninguém nunca dá valor aos elfos. É meio injusto, não?

-É...

Taylor estava estranhando esse lado mais humano e mais sereno de Beverly, mas definitivamente estava gostando disso. Enxergar a verdade sobre ditaduras e hierarquias estava abrindo a mente dela para outras coisas que estavam erradas também.

Ela parou na porta da enfermaria.

-Ela deve estar aqui. Já que descobriram a gravidez vão querer se certificar do bem-estar dela e da criança.

Taylor colocou a mão no ombro dela.

-Quer entrar? Talvez Liv queira ficar um tempo sozinha.

-Não, vocês vão ficar e me esperar –disse uma voz atrás deles.

Taylor olhou para trás e seus olhos se iluminaram, diante dele estava sua mãe.

-Mãe?

-Olá, meu filho –disse ela dando um abraço nele e depois cumprimentando Bev- Olá, Beverly.

-O que está fazendo aqui, mãe?

-Evelyn e Simon pediram que eu viesse examinar Liv. Querem alguém de confiança tratando do neto deles.

-Minha mãe? Minha mãe foi solta?

Linda sorriu.

-Sim, Beverly. Evelyn recebeu anistia ontem a noite, e seu pai a buscou de Azkaban há alguns minutos, depois de ter passado por aqui e descoberto essa gravidez. Na verdade Simon não falou nada, estava meio desnorteado. Sua mãe quem controlou tudo. Parece que ele e Charles tiveram uma conversa meio séria, seu pai estava com a voz trêmula. Bom, depois que buscou sua e foram direto ao St. Mungus, onde me contaram a história e me pediram para vir aqui.

Linda entrou na enfermaria e conversou alguns segundos com Madame Cleany, e antes de entrar para ver Liv, Linda se aproximou dos dois e sussurrou:

-Me esperem. Quando eu terminar de examiná-la vou deixar vocês entrarem.

Beverly assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se numa cadeira dura de madeira por ali. Taylor sentou-se ao seu lado e ficaram ambos calados durante muito tempo.

-Estranho, não é? –disse ela- Minha mãe mal saiu de Azkaban e já está tomando as rédeas de tudo. Cuidando de Liv, acalmando meu pai. Azkaban não pode ser tão ruim assim, pelo que sua mãe disse ela me parece bem.

-Azkaban deve ser pior do que qualquer um de nós imagina, Beverly. Sua mãe que deve ser muito forte.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça se encostou no ombro de Taylor.

-Você disse que vai conversar com algumas pessoas a respeito de você-sabe-o-quê.

-Vou, na verdade queria que você me ajudasse, conversando com uma parte delas.

-Se elas quiserem conversar comigo. Você sabe, não sou muito querida nessa escola.

-Eu te quero.

Beverly ficou vermelha e virou o rosto. Ele tossiu desconsertado e tentou consertar a situação.

-N-não, o que eu quis dizer foi que eu te q-quero bem. Eu sou seu amigo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e resmungou um "é claro que sim" meio baixo, mas continuou sem encará-lo. Ela então olhou para ele ainda sem graça e, do nada, começou a rir. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos ainda se sentindo desconfortável, mas a acompanhou no riso.

Houve um barulho do lado de dentro e os dois pararam e olharam para a porta. Alguns minutos depois Linda apareceu.

-Pronto, pessoal. Liv está aqui, podem entrar se quiserem.

Beverly sorriu e passou direto por Linda, indo ao encontro da amiga que estava deitada na cama com uma aparência cansada.

-Hey, Liv. Como você está?

-Ela está bem –disse Linda andando abraçada com o filho- Mas precisará se alimentar bem daqui pra frente, e também beber muito líquido. Será bom que caminhe nos jardim quando ele não estiver coberto pela neve. Exercício é essencial.

Bev ainda olhava para Liv que a encara com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

-O que aconteceu?

-Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

Bev abriu a boca, mas Linda a interrompeu.

-Ouça, sua amiga está bem e precisa descansar. Na verdade eu não deveria tê-los deixado entrar. –ela olhou para porta e lançou um feitiço- Pronto, isso impedirá que qualquer um nos ouça. Linda se sentou numa cama e encarou os três.

-É uma pena que Charles não esteja aqui também para ouvir o que tenho a dizer. Fui mandada pela sua mãe, Beverly, não só porque ela quer se certificar do bem estar da mãe do neto dela, mas também ela me pediu para passar um recado. Ok, vou passar o recado, mas antes vocês vão ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer sobre essas história.

Liv levantou o roso com raiva, não podia acreditar que a mãe de Taylor fosse julgá-la.

-Olhe aqui, Sra. Looker, eu não sou uma qualquer que sai me esfreg...

-Não estou falando sobre você, Liv. Na verdade a entendo muito mais que a maioria. Você e Charles são adolescentes e têm hormônios atuando no seu corpo, embora a maior parte dos bruxos nem mesmo saiba o que é um hormônio direito. Não estou aqui para falar sobre você ou essa criança. –ela olhou duramente para Taylor- É a Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos que me preocupa.

Os três sentiram a respiração falhar por alguns segundos, recobrando-se do susto Taylor voltou a falar com sua mãe:

-Como você sabe...?

-Digamos que eu sei que Dally Silver é uma pessoa que não desiste. Tive medo quando a reconheci como a prof de DCAT, mas fiquei aliviada porque ninguém mais parecia reconhecer. –ela sorriu amarga- Como se todo mundo tivesse olhos tão verdes daquele jeito...

-Minha mãe sabe também, Sra. Looker? Como?

-Só há um único lugar nesse país onde a verdade pode ser dita em alto e bom som: Azkaban. Infelizmente os presos são os únicos que sabem que a família Malfoy é um câncer, e que precisa ser combatida. Ainda há muitos presos políticos naquele lugar, e de alguma forma eles sempre ficam sabendo do que está acontecendo...

Beverly pareceu preocupada.

-Draco Malfoy tem como descobrir o que é dito por lá?

-Digamos que ele teria como, sim. Mas ele nunca deu a devida atenção para Azkaban. Desde que está no poder ele se sente seguro suficiente para deixar somente dementadores em Azkaban e não se preocupar nem um pouco sobre que se passa por lá. É uma negligencia da parte dele, mas uma esperança por parte de muita gente. Há os que acreditam que a nossas liberdade está nas mãos dos presos políticos –Linda bufou impaciente- Bom, a nossa liberdade está um tanto quanto presa, então.

Linda olhou impaciente para os três.

-Mas esse não é o ponto que vim discutir com vocês. –ela olhou duramente para Taylor- Você vai acabar com essa Sociedade.

-Não vou não, mãe.

-Ah vai sim.

-Não, mãe.

-Taylor! –ela se levantou e se aproximou furiosa do filho- Eu já perdi minha mãe por causa dos Malfoy, não me faça perder o filho também!

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que esse seria um trauma que sua mãe nunca iria superar. Quando ela tinha nove anos a mãe dela, sua avó, havia desaparecido, e quando por acaso num cemitério clandestino acharam o corpo, Taylor tinha oito anos de idade.

-Sinto muito, mas não vou desistir da Sociedade.

Linda olhou para Liv e Beverly.

-Eu perdi minha mãe, e você quase perdeu a sua, Beverly. E você perdeu seu pai, Liv. Não se percam nessa história.

Taylor não entendia o que sua mãe queria dizer com Liv ter perdido o pai, ele mesmo vira o Sr Orchis ontem na escola.

-Então a senhora acha que não vale a pena lutar por liberdade? –perguntou Bev com tristeza.

-Acho. Mas não mais nesse país. Liberdade aqui é um sonho e uma palavra vazia. Os Malfoy são indestrutíveis, e por mais que Dally sempre convença alguém a lutar com ela, por mais que sempre haja alguém cujos olhos brilham quando pensa num futuro melhor, ainda assim esse é um país perdido. Vocês são quatro, cinco ou sei lá quantos adolescente. Nunca conseguirão pará-los. Então é melhor que vocês parem com isso antes que terminem que nem os membros da última Sociedade.

-O que aconteceu com eles? –perguntou Liv.

-Foram todos presos. Simpatizantes com a causa deles ajudaram a promover uma fuga em massa de Azkaban, mas poucos conseguiram fugir de fato. Os três líderes foram mortos. Bom, na verdade só um morreu, porque Dally e Oliver conseguiram executar o plano direito e fugiram deixando para trás duas pessoas transfigurados na forma deles, mas quase ninguém sabe disso. Todos pensam que os três líderes foram executados. –ela olhou novamente para Taylor- E vocês são os líderes, então imaginem o que vai acontecer com vocês caso tudo seja descoberto.

-Não será, Harry e Gina estão nos ajudando.

Linda fez um rosto confuso e Taylor explicou, ela pareceu surpresa, mas continuou irredutível.

-Duas projeções não vão lutar por vocês. Não vão servir de impedimento caso Draco Malfoy queira prender ou matar vocês.

-Ele não faria isso... Seria ruim para a imagem dele.

-Há várias formas de matar um inimigo, Taylor. E os Malfoy usam das mais baixas e sem honra. Se eles descobrirem a Sociedade, prenderão vocês e vocês mofaram em Azkaban até morrer por lá. E se eles somente suspeitarem e não tiver provas, quem sabe quando vocês estiverem passeando por Hogsmeade um ladrão acidentalmente não mate vocês por acaso. É assim que as cosias são, se descobrirem, vocês são presos, se eles souberem e não tiverem provas, vocês morrem. Por favor, eu imploro, _parem com isso_!

Seria tão mais fácil ouvir sua mãe e simplesmente acabar com aquela idéia. Seria tão fácil falar que era arriscado e deixar pra lá. Mas havia algo dentro de Taylor que falava que não era certo acabar com a Sociedade. Ele viu quando sua mãe suspirou cansada.

-Fay Malfoy estava aqui na noite que Sally Dust fugiu, Taylor. E foi justamente Fay Malfoy que descobriu a primeira Sociedade. Draco Malfoy não é burro, ele não foi se casar com uma qualquer... Ela era a espiã mais eficiente que o Ministério tinha, e tenho certeza que ainda é tão eficiente quanto antes. Ela morou nessa escola durante anos, quando achou que não haveria mais perturbação, mas você viu que assim que houve o mínimo deslize ela estava aqui num piscar de olhos. –ela olhou para Beverly- E ela sabe que você estava mentindo.

Beverly ficou pálida, mas então deu um sorriso fraco.

-Eu já desconfiava disso.

-Ela sabe que você estava mentindo, e o fato de eu ser mãe de Taylor também não passou despercebido. Fay Malfoy não esqueceu que minha mãe era amiga de Harry Potter. Sim, ela era amiga de Harry Potter, estudou com ele, eram do mesmo ano na Grifinória. E esse foi o crime pelo qual ela foi presa.

-Ela falava mal dos Malfoy? –perguntou Liv.

-Não diretamente, mas contava para quem quisesse ouvir a história da Pedra Filosofal, da Câmara Secreta, do Torneio Tribruxo ou qualquer outra história que demonstrasse que ele tinha sido uma boa pessoa. Hoje penso que demorou até demais para que eles a matassem.

Liv abaixou a cabeça pensativa, e isso não escapou aos olhos de Linda.

-Eu conheci seu pai, e ele era uma ótima pessoa. Não faço a mínima idéia do que ele fez ou disse para ir parar em Azkaban, mas eu não duvido que ele é inocente. Ele estaria orgulhoso de você justamente como Evelyn está orgulhosa de Beverly e Charles.

-E porque a senhora não está orgulhosa de mim? –perguntou Taylor com amargor.

-Estou, só que o meu medo supera o meu orgulho. E orgulho nunca manteve ninguém vivo, Taylor. Pare com isso antes que você seja o próximo a ocupar uma cela em Azkaban.

-Não vou fechar a Sociedade. É só uma questão de como poder reunir a todos para que as reuniões comessem.

Linda abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente abalada.

-Então lhe desejo sorte, meu filho. Por que vocês realmente vão precisar disso.

Linda abraçou o filho e beijou o topo das cabeças de Liv e Beverly. Ela já estava prestes a desfazer o feitiço que impedia que alguém de fora os ouvisse quando se virou para o filho mais uma vez.

-A propósito, os jogos de Quadribol são ótimos para acobertar quem pensa em fazer algo contra as regras. Principalmente quando se tem um álibi.

Assim que ela saiu Taylor ficou olhando para a porta sem entender direito, até que uma luz se acendeu na mente dele.

-Onde está Charles? –perguntou Liv, interrompendo os pensamentos dele.

-Ninguém sabe –disse Beverly- Ontem depois que ele levou meu pai até os portões ele simplesmente sumiu.

-Eu vou virar uma pedra no sapato dele. Eu e a criança... Se eu pelo menos pudesse abortar...

Beverly bateu forte na mão de Liv.

-Não diga nada disso nem mais uma vez. Primeiro: você nunca será uma pedra no sapato de Charles. E nem ouse mencionar a palavra 'aborto' novamente.

Liv sorriu fracamente.

-Seu pai não deixou. Disse que se eu tirasse a criança eu seria presa por homicídio.

-Que bom que ele não perdeu a sensatez com essa história –disse uma voz vinda da porta.

Os três olharam e Charles estava em pé, apoiado na porta. Os longos cabelos louros dele estavam soltos e o vento estava brincando com eles. Pela primeira vez Bev achou que Charles não parecia uma criança grande. Ele começou a andar e fez um gesto para Bev e Taylor.

-Eu e Liv precisamos conversar.

Os dois entenderam o recado e saíram da enfermaria, deixando somente os dois lá.

-Você não ia me contar? –perguntou ele sentando-se na cama dela, mas sem olhá-la.

-Não. Semana que vem tem visita a Hogsmeade, eu ia aproveitar e ia sumir e ir numa clínica clandestina. O aborto seria feito com pouco mais de uma hora.

Charles escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

-Você é doida? Assassinar uma criança?

-Ora, essa criança só tem um mês e nove dias de vida. Não ia sentir nada. Além disso, eu arruinei a sua vida.

_Sua_. Ela nunca se referia à vida dela, mas a vida dele. O futuro que _ele_ não teria, a vida _dele_. Liv devia lhe amar muito para nunca pensar nela mesma.

-Ora, quem estragou tudo fui eu, não você. Mas isso agora é passado, agora é levantar o rosto e seguir em frente. A criança não tem culpa de ter dois pais adolescentes, ela merece ser tratada como se fosse filha de pais casados ou coisa assim.

Liv assentiu com a cabeça.

-E se você não quiser se casar comigo, tudo bem. Mas eu não vou fugir do compromisso.

Ela pegou o rosto dele e virou para ela, fazendo-o encará-la nos olhos.

-Você me ama?

Ele ficou sem resposta e seu coração começou a bater dolorosamente em seu peito.

-Você me ama, Charles?

Ele continuou caldo a fitá-la. Achava-a linda com aquela pele clara, os longos cabelos negros, os olhos azuis e a pequena boca vermelha. O jeito delicado dela, e contraditoriamente a achava uma das garotas mais espirituosas que conhecia. Mas isso não era amor.

-Viu? Não quero que se case comigo por pena ou qualquer outro motivo, casamento deve ser feito por amor. E você não me ama.

-Sinto muito –disse ele olhando para seus joelhos.

-Não é preciso se desculpar.

Os dois se encararam ternamente.

-Vai dar tudo certo, eu te prometo. Nosso filho vai nascer em paz.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e o abraçou, precisava de colo.

Ele entrou na sala comunal e ela estava fervendo. No momento que ele entrou todas as faces olharam para ele.

-É verdade que a Orchis está grávida do Bowl?

Taylor já viera preparado para isso. Os comentários sempre são a parte principal de qualquer problema. Mas ele sabia como lidar com isso. Sorriu comemorando.

-É incrível, não? Meus dois melhores amigos terão um filho, não é lindo?

Diante do sorriso dele alguns sorriram amarelo e se afastaram, Milly veio até ele, visivelmente envergonhada.

-O que dizem da sua amiga, Liv...

-É verdade, Milly. Ou pelo menos uma parte do que dizem dela. Não ouça os adjetivos.

A garota concordou com a cabeça e apontou para uma amiga.

-Não falei nada ainda, mas a mãe da minha amiga Laureen está a nove anos internada no St. Mungus por causa de um feitiço acidental lançado por um Auror.

Acidental.

"_Quem sabe quando vocês estiverem passeando por Hogsmeade um ladrão acidentalmente não mate vocês por acaso_" veio-lhe a voz recente da mãe aos ouvidos.

-Talvez não tenha sido acidental... –disse ele bem baixinho para a prima.

-É o que a maioria da família dela acredita.

-Depois de amanhã tem quadribol, certo? Talvez você e sua amiga queiram dar uma passada na Sala da Requisição. Claro, já que você vai estar passando mal não vai poder ir ao jogo, e ela com certeza vai fazer companhia para você.

Milly olhou para ele sem entender, até que os olhos dela se iluminaram em compreensão.

-É... Com a mudança da estação eu acho mesmo que estou ficando resfriada.

-Talvez você deva comentar isso com alguém amanhã. Só para garantir.

Ela sorriu e saiu sorridente, voltou a conversar com a amiga, Laureen, mas ele teve certeza de que ela não contaria nada até as duas estarem sozinhas. Olhou em volta e procurou uma ex-namorada com quem ainda mantinha uma ótima relação amigável.

-Louise!

Louise não era a garota mais bonita da Grifinória, na verdade tinha uma aparência bem comum, mas era sem dúvida uma das mais divertidas de toda a casa. Ela estava no quinto ano, dois atrás de Taylor, mas isso nunca impedira que sempre se encontrassem e conversassem, mesmo após o término do namoro. Então ninguém estranhou quando ele a puxou para um canto onde ninguém pudesse os ouvir.

-Louise, o que eu vou te pedir é meio difícil, mas...

-Olhe, Taylor, se for por causa da sua amiga, eu tentei falar com as meninas para não ficarem comentando, mas é difícil. Na verdade eu também fiquei muito surpresa.

-Não, não é sobre isso. Eu inclusive fiquei sabendo disso junto com o resto da escola e pra mim foi um choque maior que pra você, acredite. Mas obrigado por tentar falar pra ninguém comentar... Mas o que eu vou te pedir é outra coisa.

-O quê..?

-Depois de amanhã é o jogo de quadribol é depois de amanhã, e eu queria que você não fosse. Eu vim te implorar pra que você me encontre numa determinada sala do sétimo andar.

A garota ficou constrangida e olhou para os lados, como pedindo uma ajuda silenciosa às amigas, mas nenhuma delas percebeu.

-Taylor, eu n-nunca p-pensei... Ai, meu merlim! Eu nunca pensei que você ainda sentisse algo por mim, mas...

-Não! Não tem nada a ver com isso! Eu sei que você está namorando o batedor da Sonserina e por isso você não devia faltar a esse jogo, mas, por favor, me diga que vai estar lá.

-É por causa da Anita?

-Anita?

-Anita Wild. A nova goleira que tomou o seu lugar. Porque Anita é minha amiga e ela é realmente boa, embora as pessoas estejam caçoando dela. E é importante que eu esteja presente no jogo em que a minha amiga estréia e que o meu namorado estará jogando.

Taylor estalou todos os seus dedos, suas mãos estavam suando. Isso estava sendo mais difícil que o esperado.

-Não tem nada a ver com Anita Wild. Nem com o seu namorado. Há algo que eu vou fazer, e que eu gostaria que você visse e estivesse presente. Vão ter outras pessoas lá, se isso te fizer sentir melhor, é que eu realmente não posso ficar falando sobre isso por aqui... –ele olhou para ela com um certo desespero na voz- Por favor, vá.

Ela hesitou, mas sorriu amarelo.

-Ok, eu falarei a todos que fiquei doente e não vou ao jogo.

Taylor abaixou a cabeça, quando a levantou estava tremendamente vermelho.

-Sabe, Louise? É que Milly, aquela ali no puff, é minha prima e também estará lá. E digamos que ela já vai estar passando mal. E não seria bom que duas pessoas da Grifinória passassem mal no dia do jogo de quadribol.

Ela abriu a boca para reclamar, mas antes o rosto dela se contorceu estranhamente. Então os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela fazia uma cara de compreensão que ele não gostou. Será que ela sabia o que ele ia fazer?

-Sétimo andar, certo? Estarei lá. –disse ela estranhamente séria.

Assim que ela saiu, ele foi direto para seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Estava exausto. Incrivelmente exausto. O dia fora cheio, com todas as pessoas olhando e comentando, e ele tendo que responder a perguntas inconvenientes, com tudo isso foi realmente difícil pensar em tudo o que sua mãe havia dito.

Dois dias.

Tinha conversado alguns instantes com Beverly e iam deixar tudo pronto, no dia do jogo um pequeno grupo de estudantes não iria ao jogo imperdível de Sonserina versus Grifinória. Mas o que era um grupo de menos de vinte pessoas perto de todos os mil alunos de Hogwarts? Ninguém iria notar a falta deles. Ou pelo menos ele esperava isso.

Queria dormir, mas faltava pouco para terminar o livro que Sally havia lhe dado. De todas as 707 páginas do livro só faltavam 95. Nunca fora muito habituado a ler, mas esse livro era diferente, não o lia, devorava. Sentou-se na cama e abriu onde havia parado, tinha pressa de saber a verdade.

Um dia antes do jogo o clima estava insuportável. Alunos faziam provocações nos corredores, se azaravam quando tinham certeza de que Inch não estava por perto e ainda ficavam inquietos durante as aulas. A tensão era realmente grande na aula de DCAT nesse dia. Além de comentarem sobre Liv e Charles, as pessoas faziam questão de lembrar que Beverly havia denunciado a professora mais próxima do que eles consideravam a ideal.

Mary Oldler era uma velha de sotaque muito forte e que parecia ligeiramente surda. As aulas nunca tinham algo novo para se comentar e ela falava tão devagar que muitos estariam dormindo se não tivesse tanto assunto para se comentar.

Depois de dois horários incrivelmente longos Beverly saiu pisando duro e arrastando consigo uma Liv um tanto quanto indiferente.

-O seu sangue não ferve? –bufou Beverly sentando-se a mesa do Salão Principal.

-Não. –respondeu Liv com naturalidade- Eles só estão relembrando a verdade. Eu estou grávida aos 17 anos e você realmente denunciou a melhor professora que nós tivemos.

Beverly abriu a boca indignada para protestar, dizer que só fizera o que a própria Sally mandara, mas Liv a interrompeu rindo.

-Ora, Bev, eu sei que você fez o certo. E sei que eu não sou uma imoral ou qualquer coisa que estejam falando de mim. Mas esses são os fatos crus e as pessoas aumentam, mas não inventam. Deixe que falem, amanhã tem quadribol e depois da partida nós duas seremos assunto velho. Sem contar que semana que vem tem passeio à Hogsmeade, e surgirão mais assuntos novos.

Bev reabriu a boca para retrucar, mas ficou calada, embora continuasse a bufar e com a cara fechada. Taylor aproximou das duas, mas não se sentou, numa véspera de SonserinaxGrifinória se ele se sentasse na mesa da Sonserina seria azarado tanto por seus colegas de casa quanto pelos sonserinos.

-Olá, garotas. Bev, fez o que te pedi? –a garota concordou com a cabeça- Ótimo, não se esqueçam que vocês também têm que ter um álibi.

Assim que ele saiu Liv olhou inquisidoramente para Beverly.

-O que ele te pediu?

-Para conversar com algumas pessoas sobre você-sabe-o-quê.

-E quais serão os nossos álibis?

Beverly ficou meio corada e desviou o olhar da amiga.

-Pensei que você podia falar que não queria ao jogo para não ter que ficar encarando as pessoas falando mal de você. E eu te faria companhia.

Mas Liv não ficou incomodada, na verdade ela riu.

-Perfeito. Vamos parar de ver essa gravidez como um estorvo e começar a aproveitar as oportunidades que ela traz.

-E também pensei no álibi de Charles –disse a loura já aliviada com a reação da amiga- Ele pode falar que não quer ver o jogo de amanhã, porque, você sabe, ele foi expulso do time e está com o ego ferido.

-Eu já não iria a esse jogo de qualquer jeito –disse Charles irritado sentando-se de frente para a irmã- _Mas não estou com o ego ferido_.

Beverly deu de ombros e continuou comendo. Liv riu da cara dele, era óbvio que estava com o ego ferido. Ele descontraiu um pouco quando viu Liv rindo para ele.

-Está bem?

-Estou, e você não precisa me perguntar isso toda vez que me vê.

-Era só pra conferir, até porque Madame Cleany pediu que eu lhe dissesse para passar hoje mais tarde.

Liv revirou os olhos.

-De novo? Será que ela vai querer me ver todo santo dia?

-Bom, nós temos que saber se o nosso filho está bem...

-Não creio que de ontem para hoje mudou alguma coisa. Mas irei lá depois das aulas de hoje.

A conversa deles foi interrompida porque ali perto deles uma garota da Grifinória discutia com Paul Overtale, batedor da Sonserina. Toda a mesa parou para ver o casal discutindo até que ela saiu batendo o pé furiosamente. Os três viram quando Paul passou por perto resmungando algo "_não vai ao jogo_" antes de sair do Salão.

Muitos interpretaram aquilo como mais uma discussão por causa do quadribol, mas Bev desconfiava que esse fosse o verdadeiro motivo. Mas o fato é que pelo resto do dia a tensão entre as duas casas foi imensa. E no café-da-manhã do outro dia o Salão estava em polvorosa.

Charles nem sequer apareceu para tomar o café-da-manhã, enquanto Liv e Beverly passaram por lá rapidamente, com Liv fingindo estar realmente incomodada com as pessoas que olhavam para ela. Taylor cumprimentou as amigas de longe enquanto levava um pouco de comida para sua prima que estava doente no dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

Quando as centenas de alunos saíram em direção ao campo de quadribol ninguém notou alguns poucos alunos que não estavam lá quando a partida começou. Taylor estava sentado no chão da sala quando Beverly entrou juntamente com Sophie Bexter e um sextanista da Lufa-lufa, Matt Whipple.

-Charles está com Liv, ela passou mal e ele a levou na enfermaria –disse Beverly justificando a ausência dos amigos- Mas já devem estar vindo.

Taylor balançou a cabeça e acompanhou nervoso toda vez que a porta se abria e entrava mais alguém. Milly e sua amiga Laureen conversavam animadamente, ao contrário de uma quartanista da Corvinal, Lucy Geller, que parecia meio assustada por estar ali. Uma menina morena da Lufa-lufa que ele não lembrava de conhecer entrou e olhou de relance para todos, sentando-se perto de uma pilha de livros.

-Aquela é Camélia Quill –sussurrou Bev- Você tinha me pedido para encontrá-la.

Sim, ele havia pedido isso, lembrava da redação de Camélia que Sally havia lhe feito corrigir, e ela lhe mandara dar zero à garoto alegando que ela não tinha a aparência de quem sabia das coisas. No final fora só mais um modo de mostrar o mal que a família Malfoy era.

Louise entrou na sala séria como nunca, o que ele estranhou. Ela olhou para ele e deu o que seria a sombra de um sorriso em forma de cumprimento. A seu lado Taylor percebeu quando Bev falou alto para si "sabia que a briga de ontem tinha algo mais...". Ele se sentiu culpado por fazê-la discutir com o namorado, mas torcia para que ele levasse aquilo só por causa do quadribol. Depois dela entrou Paolo Manfredini, sextanista da Lufa-lufa. Só faltava Charles e Liv quando ele decidiu começar, os amigos já sabiam boa parte do que ele ia falar.

-Hum... Oi para todos! –disse ele nervoso, alguns sorriram para ele, outros não- Vocês realmente devem estar se perguntando onde estão e porque não estão assistindo a um grande jogo de quadribol, mas não foi à toa que chamei cada um de vocês aqui.

"Eu não pude falar claramente sobre isso nos corredores da escola, porque havia o perigo de alguém nos ouvir e... Isso não seria bom. Primeiramente, vocês estão na Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos".

Louise apontou para uma placa atrás dele e riu, o que fez ele se sentir um pouco bobo, mas o deixou mais descontraído. Estava sendo muito formal, tentou parecer mais casual.

-Bom, galera, todos nós temos algo em comum: conhecemos ou temos alguém da família que morreu, está preso ou inconsciente por causa da família Malfoy. E nós sabemos que os Malfoy não são tão bons quanto todo mundo acha. A Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos foi criada há 43 anos atrás, por uma garota chamada Dally Silver, pessoa que nós conhecemos como Sally Dust.

-Pessoa que Bowl denunciou –acrescentou Camélia Quill sarcasticamente.

-Beverly somente fez o que a própria Sally mandou que ela fizesse.

Ele esqueceu do discurso que tinha preparado e começou a contar sobre o livro de Neville, sobre suas conversas com Sally. As pessoas o olhavam curiosas e até se aproximaram dele para ouvir melhor. Contou cada detalhe da noite em que Sally pediu a Beverly que a denunciasse e foi nessa hora que a maçaneta girou.

Todos prenderam a respiração e se sentiram aliviados quando viram Liv e Charles entrarem pela porta.

-Desculpa aí pessoal. Mas nós estávamos na enfermaria –disse Charles num tom amigável.

-Alguma coisa? –perguntou Taylor.

-Não, só enjôo. Muito enjôo –respondeu Liv com a voz ainda vacilante.

Os dois se juntaram à roda e ouviram com atenção e nervosismo enquanto Taylor contava tudo que o livro de Sally continha. Ele pegava o livro e mostrava algumas fotos e mapas e continuava falando continuamente, com raras interrupções para perguntas. Certas vezes ele esquecia que havia mais pessoas ali e parecia que estava contando para ele mesmo, tamanha emoção que tinha na voz.

-...e foi assim. Algo sem explicação. Alguns poucos membros da Ordem saíram para fazer o resgate de Gina Potter e todos morreram. Alvo Dumbledore morreu, Harry Potter morreu, Voldemort morreu. E desde então os Malfoy ficaram de presente para nós. Doutrinando cada estudante que passasse por essa escola, torturando, prendendo e matando os que tentassem dizer a verdade. E faz 50 anos que essa situação perdura.

Ele terminou de falar e respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego. Todos estavam meio chocados, com parte da mente longe imaginando um dia remoto que acontecera há 50 anos onde a verdade se perdera.

-E o que você propõe? –perguntou Matt Whipple- Que nós espalhemos isso por aí?

-Não. Não por enquanto. Sally pediu que eu reabrisse a Sociedade, e a Sociedade é nada mais nada menos que um grupo de estudo. Estudo com três pontos principais: verdade, defesa e ataque. Nós já sabemos a verdade, agora temos que aprender a atacar e a nos defender, para então podermos começar a buscar mais gente para a nossa causa.

-Estou dentro –disseram Louise e Camélia ao mesmo tempo, ambas com um tom forte na voz.

O que se ouviu depois disso foi a confirmação do resto das pessoas que ali estavam. Taylor se sentiu confiante.

-Eu devo apresentar a vocês duas pessoas que vão nos ajudar nas nossas reuniões. São duas projeções mágicas recriadas com base em memórias, mas serão muito úteis para nós.

Taylor apertou o botão vermelho do pequeno controle remoto e um clarão invadiu a sala, deixando para trás dois adolescentes que todos que estavam ali presentes reconheceram: Gina Weasley e Harry Potter.

-Olá, pessoa –disse Gina animadamente- É bom ver a sala cheia de gente!

Harry cumprimentou com um sorriso e um aceno com a cabeça.

-Mas... como? –perguntou Laureen tentando encostar em Gina.

-Somos só uma imagem pensante, você não vai conseguir encostar em mim –disse Gina divertidamente.

-Quando nos encontraremos de novo? –perguntou Paolo Manfredini.

-Bom, a Armada Dumbledore tinha um modo de comunicação que envolvia galeões falsos e o número de série que era o dia que se encontraria. Quando Harry Potter mudava o dia o galeão ardia e todos olhavam quando seria a próxima reunião. A Sociedade tinha adotado esse mesmo método, mas não creio que vamos poder fazer isso. Eu não consigo executar esse feitiço, é muito avançado para mim, afinal os Malfoy nunca nos deixaram aprender nada que um dia pudéssemos usar contra eles. Sendo assim, eu mandarei recados pelas corujas da torre para cada um de vocês avisando.

Todos concordaram e já se levantavam quando Harry pigarreou.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Taylor.

-Vocês não vão fazer um pacto que sele o silêncio entre vocês? Cada um aqui é de um ano e de uma casa diferente, não devem ser muito amigos... É melhor que selem um pacto de silêncio. Isso impedirá que alguém denuncie a Sociedade.

Um silêncio constrangedor se fez presente na sala. Então Sophie perguntou com naturalidade.

-O que devemos fazer?

-Pegue aquela vasilha ali e depositem seus nomes. Cada um assina seu papel.

Sophie escreveu calmamente seu nome e depositou-o na vasilha indicada por Harry. Taylor colocou seu nome também e então todos fizeram o mesmo.

-Aponte sua varinha e diga "Lacrare Silencius" –disse Harry para Taylor.

Taylor fez o que Harry mandou e um fogo ardeu na vasilha por alguns segundos. Então todos os nomes viraram pó. Gina sorriu e se abraçou a Harry.

-Vens do pó e ao pó voltarás...

Harry apertou e beijou a mão dela e os dois ficaram se encarando amorosamente sob os olhares perplexos de todos. Charles riu constrangido e abriu a porta da sala.

-Se é só isso, acho que eu vou indo. Namoro de imagens é demais pra mim...

-Esperem!

Taylor tirou o mapa do maroto e conferiu a melhor rota para cada um deixar a sala. Por último deixou que Milly e Laureen fossem na frente dele e de Louise. A garota sorriu para ele.

-Nunca fiquei tão feliz por perder um jogo de quadribol –disse ela num sorriso sereno.

-Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Sabia que ia gostar.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e olhou para o mapa.

-Acho que podemos ir.

Ele guardou o mapa e fechou a porta, deixando Harry e Gina na vazia.

N/A: FELIZ ANO NOVO! Ta aí mais um capítulo, e esse como presente de Ano Novo. Bom, e levando em conta o tamanho do capítulo, foi um presentão!rsrsr Se tem alguém que não gosta de capítulos tão grandes, me desculpa por favor, mas é que tinha realmente muita coisa pra acontecer!rsrsr Prometo que o próximo não será tão longo assim...

Felyn —Que bom que você passou a ler a fic, eu fico suuuuper feliz! Rsrs Não me chame de má, mas eu fico pra lá de contente quando alguém diz que chorou lendo algo que eu escrevi, então obrigada pelo elogio! Os casais são esses mesmos, mas até ficarem juntos tem muuuuuita água pra rolar, rsrsr. ContInue lendo. Bjussss

aNiTa JOycE BeLiCe –Bom, estranhas cenas de amor entre Harry e Gina ainda vão acontecer! Aguarde!rsrsr Aproveite a atualização! Bjussss


	10. Sacrifício

**Capítulo 10- Sacrifício**

-_Relaxe_. Tudo o que é bom, é bom. Tudo o que é ruim, é ruim –veio a voz da professora.

Charles dormia e Beverly estava realmente tentada a fazer o mesmo que o irmão. Adivinhação nunca fora uma matéria que gostasse, mas agora estava se tornando um verdadeiro martírio. Seu pai sempre obrigara ambos os filhos a fazer adivinhação na esperança de que mais alguém da família despertasse o Dom da Visão, como a avó dele.

-A única visão que eu tenho é de um banho quente e uma cama macia... –murmurou para si mesma.

-Agora peguem suas xícaras e passem para seus parceiros, vamos ver o que eles têm a dizer sobre sua vida!

Beverly cutucou Charles, que abriu o olho direito olhando inquisidoramente para a irmã.

-O que foi? –perguntou sonolento.

-Xícara.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e levantou a cabeça, olhando com extremo tédio para a irmã.

-Não podemos simplesmente matar às aulas? Papai não saberá.

-Já discutimos isso milhões de vezes. Como faríamos os testes? Papai nos mataria se fôssemos reprovados em Adivinhação no último ano.

Ele pegou a xícara da irmã com raiva e começou a olhar a borra do café.

-Sujeira. Cisco. Bagunça... Será que isso lhe diz alguma coisa? Veja se tem algo assim nos livros...

A professora se aproximou deles e olhou sarcástica.

-Vê algo, caro Charles?

Ele coçou a cabeça, desconcertado.

-Não muito, professora. Ainda não consigo distinguir um guarda-chuva de um bule...

Ela forçou um sorriso amarelo de ironia e olhou para Beverly.

-E você, consegue enxergar alguma coisa?

Ela pegou a xícara do irmão e olhou com concentração. Tinha mudado muito de tempos para cá, mas ainda não conseguia ser malandra e debochada como Charles era nas aulas. Tinha que inventar alguma coisa e fingir que estava vendo isso.

-Eu não tenho muita certeza... Acho que é um bebê.

A professora abaixou e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela.

-Conveniente que você veja algo que você já tenha certeza que vai acontecer.

-Mas eu vejo um menino, eu acho –tentou consertar a situação, sem muito sucesso.

-E o que a faz pensar que é um menino?

Ela olhou novamente para o copo e tentou lembrar de matérias passadas. Que sinal poderia indicar que era um menino?

-É um m-menino porque... porque as auras ao redor fazem um circulo que giram... no sentido horário.

A mulher ficou séria por alguns segundos e então soltou uma gargalhada.

-Você não está vendo nada disso. Mas fico feliz que você se lembre do conteúdo de Sinais Indicativos do 5º ano. 10 pontos para a Sonserina. É uma pena que vocês não deixem a aura de vocês falar. Gêmeos têm uma inclinação mais forte para a Visão que as pessoas normais.

Assim que ela se afastou Charles pôde rir livremente e caçoar dela repetindo "_Gêmeos têm uma inclinação mais forte_..." e imitando o jeito dela. Depois pegou a sua xícara das mãos de Beverly.

-Viu um menino mesmo?

-Claro que não. Você a viu dizendo que não vi. Mas era 50 de chance de acertar.

Ele fez um cafuné no topo da cabeça dela.

-Tá aprendendo rápido. Boa menina.

O sinal bateu e os dois arrumaram suas mochilas, Charles já estava fora da sala quando a professora chamou por Beverly.

-Pois não?

-Sente-se, Srta. Bowl.

Beverly olhou para as pessoas saindo da sala e desejou que alguma delas pudesse ajudá-la a sair dali, mas sabia que isso era tolice. Sentou-se e encarou a professora.

-O que eu fiz?

A loura soltou os cabelos que estavam presos num coque e depois pegou duas xícaras de chá, oferecendo uma para Beverly.

-Você? Você já fez muita coisa. Já denunciou muita gente, já foi uma aluna exemplar. Não é mais.

Beverly abaixou os olhos.

-Sinto muito, professora.

-Não sinta, faça o que deve ser feito.

Beverly olhou confusa para a mulher. Estranho, mas ela estava sentindo que a fala da professora tinha dupla interpretação, de sentidos totalmente opostos.

-O que deve ser feito?

-O certo.

-O que é o certo?

-Ora, Beverly. Todo mundo sabe o que é o certo. Talvez você queria que o diretor lhe diga o que é o certo.

Não. Não precisava que Draco Malfoy decidisse a ensiná-la o que era certo.

-Eu lhe disse minutos atrás e repito. Gêmeos têm a Visão mais desenvolvida, não se iluda com aparências.

O coração dela estava pulsando forte. Havia uma enorme diferença entre o que ela sabia ser o certo e o que aparentava ser o certo para a maioria. Mas se a mulher na sua frente estivesse, e ela suspeitava estar, do lado de Draco Malfoy, o conceito de certo e errado das duas era totalmente oposto. O que ela faria?

-A senhora pode ser mais clara?

Ela riu amarelo.

-Estou tentando não me comprometer, Beverly. Mas se você quer que eu seja clara, vou fazer de um modo que não me incrimine caso alguém invada sua mente: eu não sou uma farsa. Eu vejo o presente com olhos muito mais aguçados que a maioria das pessoas, e sei que agora você também vê o presente desse modo. –ela se aproximou de Beverly e ficou com o rosto bem próximo da garota, surrando então- E eu já vi o passado, e sei que não é como me contaram.

A mulher se recompôs, voltando a ter um ar indiferente.

-Disse e repito: você não é mais uma aluna exemplar aos olhos dos professores _e do diretor_. Faça o que é certo, _do jeito certo_.

Entendera o recado. Já ia sair da sala quando sua curiosidade falou mais alto.

-Você fez parte da Soc...?

-Não fale esse nome aqui! –interrompeu a professora profundamente altera, levantando-se num pulo da mesa- Não fiz parte de nada e nunca toquei em nenhum assunto com ninguém. Estou lhe alertando porque acho certo, mas não vou me envolver nisso, como nunca me envolvi.

-Há algum professor que gostaria de se envolver? –perguntou Beverly de modo irônico e triste.

-Não. Tirando as poucas pessoas que você tem visto freqüentemente na sala do sétimo andar, não há quase mais ninguém que queria se envolver. Acredite em mim, alguns sabem, muitos desconfiam, mas pouquíssimos se importam. Eu vivo os meus trinta e dois anos sem me importar, só não quero atrapalhar quem tenta fazer alguma coisa.

Beverly saiu da sala sem olhar para a professora. Visão, humf! Ela era uma charlatã, apenas tinha descoberto a verdade e notara a diferença nas suas atitudes. "_Tenho que voltar a ser a aluna-modelo..._" pensou ela. Mas conseguiria? Conseguiria ser fria e denunciar as pessoas que não seguiam Draco Malfoy? Conseguiria encarar suas vítimas e ainda fingir que fizera bem e se sentir orgulhosa com isso?

Entrou no Salão Principal e olhou vagamente para Taylor, conversando animadamente com Charles na mesa da Grifinória. Fechou os olhos e pensou ter sentido o perfume que o corpo dele exalava. Abriu os olhos e já estava com a decisão feita. Precisava se afastar.

O mês de outubro estava acabando e os alunos estavam ficando agitados, depois de onze anos sem acontecer, finalmente Draco Malfoy havia liberado o Baile de Dia das Bruxas. As meninas conversavam sobre vestidos e sobre os meninos, estes aliviados porque não era obrigatório ter um par.

Os dias se passavam e a escola ficava cada vez mais alvoroçada, Taylor aproveitou a situação e começou a se comunicar mais livremente com os membros da Sociedade, marcando mais uma reunião.

-Será no dia 31 às 9 horas da manhã. –disse ele em tom um pouco baixo para Sophie- Não terá aula e cada aluno estará tão preocupado consigo mesmo que não notará se alguém deu uma sumida pela manhã. Além disso, os professores estarão muito ocupados com os preparativos, com a segurança e com a ordem do castelo. É uma ótima oportunidade!

Sophie sorriu e fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Ok, Taylor. Eu concordo com você, mas agora vá embora. Eu sou a estranha que não conversa com as pessoas, lembra? E você já está parado em frente a mim há dois minutos e 14 segundos, 15, 16... Vá embora, Taylor!

-Ok, ok! Já estou indo! Mas você pode avisar Lucy Geller?

-Não.

-Mas ela é da sua casa! Está no quarto ano!

-Mas eu não converso com ela. Agora sai, Taylor!

Ele bufou e saiu pisando duro. Entendia que ela estava certa, que não deveriam dar margem à desconfiança de ninguém, mas não podia deixar de ficar irritado ao pensar que não custaria mais do que alguns segundos para Sophie avisasse Lucy.

Saiu andando meio apressado e olhou no Salão Principal para ver se havia alguém. Somente Paolo estava sentado na mesa da Lufa-lufa, aparentemente estudando. Ele olhou para os dois lados para ver se ninguém o observava, e então andou apressadamente na direção dele.

-Olá, Paolo!

-Olá, Taylor!

-Reunião dia 31, 9 horas da manhã. Ninguém vai estar prestando atenção em nós, porque vão estar muito preocupados com o Baile.

-Dois dias? Ok, eu aviso a Camélia, se você quiser.

-Ótimo, seria muito bom mesmo. Pode avisar o Matt também?

-Não.

Taylor ficou olhando sem entender nada. Céus, o que dava na cabeça dos membros da Sociedade? Camélia nem era do mesmo ano que Paolo, mas ele a avisaria. O que custava avisar Matt que estudava com ele?

-Porque não?

-Por que seria suspeito –respondeu ele com naturalidade e indiferença.

Taylor deu de ombros e desistiu de entender. Teria que avisar Matt por si mesmo, se não encontrasse mandaria uma coruja.

-Ok, Paolo. Mesmo assim obrigado. Nos vemos daqui a dois dias.

Saiu olhando para a mesa da Sonserina, mas nenhum de seus amigos estava lá. Tinha a impressão de que ouvira Charles falar que ia passear nos jardins, mas não sabia onde Bev e Liv estavam. Na verdade, agora que pensava no assunto, não via Beverly há alguns dias.

Ele sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória e abriu um livro fingindo estudar. Ficou encarando o livro sem mover os olhos, refletindo sobre algo que estava o deixando confusa. Há pelo menos três dias que sentia que Beverly estava o evitando, que ela saia quando ele estava por perto, tinha que ir ao banheiro, à biblioteca, ao seu dormitório... Será que ele tinha feito algo que a magoara?

-O que foi? –perguntou ele rude para uma garota que estava o encarando.

-Seu livro. Está de cabeça para baixo.

Ele olhou e consertou constrangido. Se queria fingir que estava estudando, pelo menos fingisse direito.

-Obrigado.

-Eu sei quem você é –disse ela desafiadoramente.

Ele parou e olhou atentamente para ela. Era Anita Wild, delicada quintanista amiga de Louise, que era a nova goleira do time da Grifinória. Na verdade estava evitando olhar para essa menina. Anita era branquinha, meio baixa, magra, usava óculos de armação delicada e sempre andava de trancinhas. Parecia uma boneca frágil. Mas a boneca não havia deixado passar uma goles pelos aros da Grifinória, e parecia ser uma goleira tão boa quanto ele. Saber que aquela garota havia tomado seu lugar e sua glória no time o deixava irritado.

-Eu também sei quem você é –disse ele irritado.

-Eu não gosto de você.

-Ótimo, então é recíproco!

-Ouça, Looker, eu sei que o fim do namoro de Louise está relacionado a você, e eu não gosto disso. Ela estava feliz antes, e além disso, todo mundo sabe que você tem uma queda pela Bowl desde o terceiro ano.

Ele sentiu o rosto corar e encarou-a furioso.

-O quê?

-Eu já reparei que Louise tem desaparecido de vez em quando, e quando ela some você também não pode ser encontrado. Minha amiga não nasceu pra ser a outra. Se você gosta dela, assuma um namoro ao invés de ficar se encontrando com ela pelos cantos!

Ele ficou estático, dividido entre rir do engano dela ou preocupar-se com o fato que já havia uma pessoa que percebera o sumiço dele e de Louise eventualmente. Ela balançou a cabeça com desprezo e juntou suas coisas na mochila, ao sair passou por ele e falou baixo, de modo que somente ele poderia ouvir.

-Estarei de olho em você, Looker.

Ele ficou olhando a baixinha se afastar calmamente e tentou fazer seu coração parar de bater tão rápido. Na verdade estava suando frio, precisava conversar com Louise, se a amiga dela falasse demais alguém poderia desconfiar, perceber que tinha mais gente que também sumia junto com ele...

-Isso é um problema –disse em voz alta para si mesmo.

Fechou o livro e decidiu se levantar também. Iria para os jardins ver se encontrava Charles. Enquanto andava pensou nas palavras de Anita em relação ao sentimento dele por Beverly. Era óbvio assim? Mas ele estava andando muito com Louise nos últimos tempos, será que Beverly estava com ciúmes e por isso estava o evitando? Talvez.

-Oi, Charles –disse ele jogando sua mochila no chão.

-Senta aí...

-O que te deu para ficar sentando no jardim, olhando pra vida?

-Na verdade estou aqui porque não quero ir para o Salão ou para a Biblioteca estudar. E ficar na Sala Comunal está insuportável.

-Por quê?

-Beverly. Ela deve estar numa super TPM, porque está mau-humorada e tem agido como agia antigamente. Observando os outros, chamando atenção dos primeiranistas e etc... Deu agora para pegar no meu pé, falar dos deveres que não fiz e dizer que eu devia dar mais atenção a Liv.

Taylor ficou calado por uns instantes. Então não era só com ele que Bev estava estranha. Mas mesmo assim estava preocupado.

-E você não está dando atenção a Liv?

-Estou. Na verdade ela costuma ficar irritada, falando que eu estou a sufocando. Acho que o fato dela estar grávida de um filho meu e eu não gostar dela a não ser como amiga a deixa desconfortável quando eu fico muito tempo por perto.

Taylor olhou para Charles. O loiro cabeludo olhava distraidamente para o céu e parecia entediado.

-Você já pensou quando a criança nascer?

-Penso nisso direto. Andei lendo uns livros de nomes e significados... Tem alguns que eu acho legais... Além disso fico pensando como ele vai ser, se vai gostar de quadribol, se vai ser um irresponsável como eu...

Taylor levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Quais nomes você pensou?

-Douglas, é um bom nome e ainda serviria de homenagem ao pai de Liv. Richard. Victor. Pensei também em Harry e em Albus, mas levando em consideração a proximidade da minha família com a família Malfoy, esses nomes seriam suspeitos.

Taylor riu e deu uma palmada no ombro do amigo.

-Ou seja, você quer que seja um menino.

Charles olhou para ele e depois fez uma cara de espanto, sorrindo logo em seguida.

-Eu não tinha reparado que só olhei nomes masculinos... É, acho que eu quero um garoto. Um garoto seria legal.

Taylor pensou o que Beverly diria se ouvisse Charles falando de seu filho como "algo legal" e riu. A verdade é que não conseguia parar de pensar em Beverly. Teria coragem de abrir o jogo com Charles, afinal, ele era irmão dela, talvez não quisesse ficar ouvindo.

-O que foi, cara? –indagou Charles.

Taylor suspirou e começou a falar, falou tanto que ainda acabou mencionando o episódio de minutos atrás com Anita Wild. Quando terminou de falar ele suspirou e olhou para Charles, que continuava olhando para o céu com uma cara impassível.

-Por que você não tenta conversar com ela? Beverly disse que iria estudar na Biblioteca. Chegue lá, comece falando de outra coisa, como a reunião da Sociedade, por exemplo, depois vá levando o assunto até onde você quiser.

-É. É o que eu vou fazer agora.

Ele saiu andando apressadamente e quando entrou na biblioteca estava ofegante, viu Beverly sentada num canto, mas antes parou numa mesa onde Matt Whipple estudava.

-Olá, Matt.

-Hey.

-Reunião dia 31, 9 horas.

-É, eu sei. Sophie já me disse.

Taylor ficou olhando com uma cara boba para Matt. Não fora a própria Sophie que disse que era a estranha que não conversava com os outros? Sinceramente, já não entendia mais nada. Disse alguma coisa e andou na direção de Beverly, sentando-se de frente para ela. Taylor não pôde deixar de reparar que a garota ficou desconsertada quando o viu.

-Oi, Bev.

-Hey –disse ela com os olhos voltados para o livro.

-Reunião dia 31, 9 horas.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios e fez uma cara de piedade. Bev estava corada quando olhou-o nos olhos.

-Eu não irei mais às reuniões, Taylor.

-O quê!

-Shh. Fale baixo! Disse que estou fora da Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos.

Ele a encarou perdido e confuso. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Bev, se você está chateada com alguma coisa... Se eu fiz algo que você não gostou. Eu posso cons...

-Não! Não é nada com você, sou eu que não quero mais. Eu te devo uma explicação, mas eu só vou falar uma vez, por isso preste atenção: isso não é pra mim. Eu não sou uma pessoa rebelde, nem nasci pra fazer revolução. Descobrir a verdade sobre os Malfoy parece que é motivo para mudar tudo, pra revirar a vida de qualquer um, mas eu percebi que não é.

Ela suspirou profundamente e segurou o lápis com força, quase o quebrando. Taylor não percebia, mas as mãos dela estavam tremendo e ela estava suando frio.

-No início eu achei que ter sido enganada pelos Malfoy fosse o suficiente para me fazer mudar e para lutar por um governo diferente. Mas agora eu vejo que não me importo. Saber a verdade não alterou o fato de que o país ainda cresce amplamente, que o mundo mágico está estável, que a Inglaterra é um dos países mais poderosos do mundo. Nada mudou. A gente quer colocar chifres e demônios nos Malfoy, mas a verdade é que o país está bem com eles. Se Harry Potter foi um vilão ou não, isso não interessa, é passado. E eu não vivo do passado.

Os olhos de Taylor estavam tão arregalados que pareciam que iam saltar do rosto. Ele estava pálido e tinha uma cara de incredulidade que partindo o coração dela por dentro. Beverly treinara aquelas palavras durantes esses dias, mas sabia que dizê-las para Taylor seria muito doloroso para ela mesma.

-Sinto muito, Taylor.

-Você... Sente muito?

-Sim, por estar te abandonando nessa. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, eu nunca abrirei a boca sobre a Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos. Você pode confiar em mim.

Ele se levantou num misto de dor, raiva e frustração.

-Sabe Beverly, está realmente muito difícil pensar que se pode confiar em você.

Assim que ele deu as costas e saiu, ela suspirou de alívio. O que precisava ser feito já estava feito. Mas mesmo assim ela não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Se algum dia pensou em reatar com Taylor, todas as suas chances tinham ido água baixo naquele minuto.

Os dois dias se passaram sem que Taylor olhasse para a cara de Beverly ou comentasse sobre ela com ninguém. O choque fora muito grande, e ele se sentia traído. Charles tentou conversar com ele, mas ele não dissera uma palavra. Iria contar a todos os membros da Sociedade de uma só vez na reunião, não conseguiria repetir as palavras de Beverly mais de uma vez.

Milly e Laureen passaram alegres e saltitantes por ele, e Taylor sabia que elas já estavam indo para a reunião. Ele suspirou e demorou um pouco mais no café-da-manhã, dispensando até mesmo a companhia de Louise para ir para a Sala da Sociedade. Sempre fora o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair, mas sempre Beverly chegava junto com ele e ficava fazendo companhia enquanto os outros não chegavam. Não suportaria ficar lá esperando sem ter a loura a seu lado.

Beverly estava sentada na mesa da Sonserina de costas para onde sabia que Taylor estava, mas vigiava a entrada para saber quando ele saísse. Na verdade nem sabia porque queria vê-lo, mas ainda assim não parava de observar a entrada e saída dos alunos.

Ele a viu de costas para ele, sentada na mesa da Sonserina. Beverly nunca havia sentado de costas para. "_Quando a gente pensa que te conhece, Bev, você sempre consegue mostrar o contrário..._" pensou ele. Fora assim da primeira vez que namoraram. Ela dissera que ficaria ao lado dele caso o pai dela protestasse contra o namoro, mas na primeira briga com Simon Bowl ela largara dele e ficara ao lado do pai.

Fechou os olhos e brigou consigo mesmo por estar pensando nela. De agora em diante passaria a viver como se Beverly nem existisse. Era assim que seria. Taylor levantou-se e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Ela viu com o coração em frangalhos quando ele saiu sem olhar para ela. Naquela hora quis levantar e segui-lo, explicar que tudo era uma farsa para proteger ele e a Sociedade, mas teve que se conter. A voz da professora lhe insinuando que Draco Malfoy notara a mudança de comportamento dela era um alarme muito grande para não se dar confiança. Sorriu em desespero.

Assim que ele entrou na sala todos já esperavam-no. Ele estava sério e isso foi notado, porque as pessoas fizeram uma cara de dúvida. Ele abriu a boca para explicar a desistência e a traição de Beverly, mas havia um nó na sua garganta. Não conseguiria.

-Bom dia, pessoal. Eu dei uma olhada em alguns livros e discuti com Harry a respeito da aula de hoje... A azaração da mão trêmula parece meio infantil, mas parece eficiente e nós teríamos dificuldade com algo mais elaborado. Harry acha que seria uma boa praticar essa azaração.

Ninguém questionou. Não que geralmente as pessoas questionassem, mas algumas perguntas eram feitas, dúvidas tiras, todos sempre conversavam um pouco antes da aula começar. Mas o semblante carregado dele estava meio que intimidando os outros. Charles olhou para ele com uma cara de interrogação, e ele percebeu que o garoto perguntava sobre onde Beverly estava, mas Taylor ignorou.

Harry se aproximou de todos e começou a dar instruções. Junto com Taylor, ele mostrava os movimentos de mão e a pronuncia. Taylor fazia alguns comentários e demonstrava mais uma vez, para que todos entendessem, mas na verdade estava com a cabeça longe dali.

A aula começou e ele estava praticando contra Charles, sendo que até agora não conseguira nenhuma vez estremecer a mão de Charles, e este fazia sua mão ficar trêmula em tempo quase integral. Harry e Gina andavam por entre os membros e saiam corrigindo alguma coisa. Depois de um tempo Harry o puxou de lado.

-O que foi, Taylor? Outro dia quando você praticou contra bonecos parecia tudo bem. Você não errava o movimento de mão nem a pronuncia. O que está acontecendo?

-Nada, me desculpe.

Harry sorriu amigável, mas falou firme.

-A Sociedade é uma coisa séria, e existem pessoas aqui nessa sala que contam com você. Elas pensam que você é o líder, então aja como um.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e disse a si mesmo que Harry estava certo. Voltou a praticar e estava bem melhor, finalmente dando algum trabalho para Charles. Estava já realmente concentrado e confiante quando a porta se escancarou num estrondo. Taylor olhou para trás confuso e assustado.

Anita Wild estava parada encarando a todos.

O semblante desafiador que ela entrou deu lugar a uma cara de espanto, para então ser substituída por outra. Ódio.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou ela entre dentes.

Louise deu dois passos em direção à amiga com toda a cautela.

-Essa é a Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos, Anita.

Louise recuou um passo ante o olhar da amiga. Se Anita Wild sempre parecera uma garota magrela e frágil aos olhos de todos, agora ela parecia ter uma verdadeira leoa dentro do peito, prestes a atacar alguém.

-Eu sei o que é a Sociedade –disse ela por fim, olhando selvagem para Taylor- E nenhum de vocês tem o direito de reabri-la.

Taylor olhou desesperado para Liv esperando um apoio, mas a amiga estava tão perdida quanto ele.

-E por que nós não temos o direito? –perguntou Liv, com toda delicadeza.

-Por que é sobre a história da minha família que estamos falando. E a família Weasley já sofreu muito com toda essa história. Primeiro a guerra e as mortes, então essa ditadura dos Malfoy, e por fim a prisão e o assassinato de boa parte dos membros da Sociedade.

A sala ficou num silêncio de espanto. Os que passassem por Anita corriqueiramente nunca a notariam. Pequena, humilde e recatada não seriam as características esperadas para uma descendente dos Weasley, uma das famílias mais importantes na guerra.

-Vocês vão acabar com essa Sociedade! Vocês não têm o direito de reabri-la!

Taylor saiu de sua apatia pelo susto e deu alguns passos à frente e falou com voz firme:

-Sinto muito, Anita. Eu reabri a Sociedade e não tenho intenção de fechá-la. Não tenho uma ordem para isso.

-Ordem? Você quer dizer que recebeu uma ordem para reabrir a Sociedade? De quem?

Ele hesitou em dizer o nome, e se por acaso a garota começasse a falar demais e colocasse tudo a perder?

-Sally Dust.

-Humf! E quem aquela professorinha de merda pensa que é!

Louise se aproximou da amiga e colocou uma mão no ombro dela.

-Taylor com certeza pode explicar tudo para você se você se acalmar, Nita... Sally Dust criou a Sociedade.

Anita riu irônica.

-Os criadores da Sociedade estão mortos...

-Não. Dois deles se salvaram –interrompeu Taylor- Dally Silver e um tal de Oliver conseguiram seguir um plano e fuga e fugiram, deixando dois guardas com a imagem deles.

-Então você quer me dizer que Dally Silver, pessoa que deveria estar morta há anos, está viva?

-Exatamente.

-Bom para ela. Isso não altera o fato que isso envolve a minha família, e que nenhum Weasley ainda vivo aprovaria isso.

Charles se exasperou.

-Como não! Nós estamos lutando pela mesma causa que eles lutaram! É claro que eles nos apoiariam!

Os olhos dela estavam queimando de raiva, ela encarou Charles com uma fúria que Taylor não pensou que existisse.

-É o que você acha, Bowl? Tem certeza disso? Vocês não estão lutando, estão encontrando uma maneira de escoar a frustração de serem mandados pelos Malfoy, mas isso não é uma luta. A Sociedade já provou que é inútil e foi uma grande decepção para os meus familiares. –a garota abaixou a cabeça, Taylor percebeu que ela estava tremendo. Quando ela levantou o rosto tinha os olhos marejados- Minha bisavó morreu de definhando de depressão quando uma tal de Danielle morreu assassinada. Desde a morte dessa Danielle e da minha bisavó todos os Weasley fizeram um pacto de que nunca mais mexeriam nesse assunto. A Sociedade foi enterrada junto com a Danille.

Uma risada marota foi ouvida na sala e uma voz doce falou em seguida.

-Ora, é claro que Danielle não morreu.

A pessoas se afastaram e Anita arregalou os olhos quando viu sua tia-avó, Gina Weasley, sentada calmamente num puff.

-O q-que é isso!

-Sou uma recordação, assim como Harry também é –disse Gina apontando para outro canto da sala. Anita fraquejou com as pernas e Louise a segurou- Nós somos a recordação de várias pessoas, a nossa aparência, o nosso jeito de agir, os nossos poderes. E como recordações nós temos uma memória composta de tudo que as pessoas se lembram de quando éramos vivos. Nunca linguagem simples, somos como fantasmas artificiais, e somos tão inteligentes quanto eles.

Gina se levantou e andou, parando em frente à Anita.

-Danielle Vancouver. Dally Silver. Sally Dust. As três são a mesma pessoa. E se a Sociedade foi enterrada com o corpo de uma pessoa que não morreu, ela tem o direito de estar viva também.

Anita ficou algum tempo encarando espantada a ruiva.

-Quantas identidades essa mulher tem?

-Sete personalidades distintas, usadas sempre que preciso. E mais outros seis personagens criados que comumente são usados para conseguir algo rapidamente. Ela é procurada por onze países diferentes, por ter roubado artefatos importantes. Artefatos estes que às vezes eram usados em feitiços e poções, outras vezes vendidos no mercado negro para ela conseguir dinheiro para continuar levando seus planos à frente ou então eram o meio de soltar presos políticos, subornar governantes, negociar uma informação importante. Então não venha dizer que a Sociedade não é uma luta, porque ela gastou toda a vida dela nessa chance de derrotar os Malfoy.

Anita ficou desconcertada, mas Taylor inflou o peito como se Gina tivesse falado dele. Aliás, todos os membros da Sociedade se sentiam como se a partir daquele momento tivessem descoberto o verdadeiro valor e o significado da Sociedade dos Heróis Mortos. A guerra contra Voldemort parecia uma coisa distante, e os que haviam lutado nela eram heróis apagados pelo tempo, mas eles estavam ali, vivos, seguindo o mesmo caminho. As palavras de Gina estavam incendiando o coração de cada um, acendendo uma chama de luta e esperança.

-Esse sonho de destruir os Malfoy destruiu a minha família –disse Anita com amargor.

Gina soriu como se tivesse sido elogiada.

-E eu sei que cada um dos Weasley que morreram tiveram muito orgulho do que fizeram. E ainda digo que eles fariam tudo novamente se tivessem a chance. E sei que você se juntará a nós e fará o mesmo que um dia eles fizeram. Honre o seu nome, entre na luta dos seus antepassados.

Anita estava firme e encarava Gina de igual para igual. O sangue quente da família Weasley pulsando nas veias dela. Não podia negar que as palavras do que seria a sua tia-avó haviam lhe tocado, mas... era complicado. Nascera e crescera ouvindo histórias de guerra, de morte e de como nunca mais ninguém da família se envolveria nisso. Seu avô adorava falar da guerra e de batalhas específicas, mas sempre terminava falando a mesma frase. _Mas isso é passado, e está enterrado num caixão, onde deve ficar_.

A garota olhou novamente para a sua tia-avó e então olhou para Harry, que até agora permanecera calado, e depois olhou para Taylor.

-Eu não posso negar que fiquei surpresa e meu avô talvez goste de saber que a tal Danielle está viva. Mas se vocês querem se matar e arruinar suas vidas, isso é problema de vocês. Eu estou fora.

Ela olhou com decepção para Louise e com desprezo para o resto das pessoas na sala, então virou as costas e saiu da sala sem falar nada. Louise encarava o chão tristemente e Taylor se aproximou dela, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

-Talvez por hoje seja melhor nós pararmos... –disse ele olhando para os outros.

-Parar! –exclamou Harry- Você não ouviu nada do que Gina disse? A Sociedade é uma luta, e se vocês forem se deixar abater só porque uma garota com um trauma de família não pensa que vocês estão certos, vocês não são dignos da Sociedade!

Sophie girou a varinha entre os dedos e deu um sorriso maroto, Matt percebeu o sorriso dela e sorriu também. Cada membro da Sociedade encarou um companheiro, dividindo uma sensação de poder e honra com seus amigos. Eles tinham uma missão, e não desanimariam no primeiro obstáculo.

Louise sorriu para Taylor e ele apertou bem forte e mão dela. "_Vai dar tudo certo_" cochichou ele ao pé do ouvido dela. Ela acenou com a cabeça e retribuiu o aperto de mão.

-Ok, pessoal. São 10:18, nós vamos continuar treinando o a Azaração da mão trêmula até às 11:30, depois está todo mundo liberado. Afinal, tem baile hoje à noite!

Em alguns segundos a sala já estava novamente cheia de feixes de luz e pessoas combatendo. Taylor olhou confiante para Harry e sibilou um "_Obrigado_", Harry fez um sinal positivo para ele. Tudo ia dar certo.

N/A: Hello, pessoal! Tipo, esse cap demorou mais de um mês pra sair, então mil perdões! Acontece que eu tive que viajar pra fazer vestibular e logo em seguida eu viajei de férias... Mas, eu PASSEI NO VESTIBULAR! Rsrsrs Bom, a felicidade me inspirou e aí está outro capítulo... Espero que gostem! Se você chegou até aqui ajude na campanha 'Faça uma autora feliz' e deixe uma resenha! Rsrsrs Bjussss

Nady Voldie: Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos é realmente um filme ma-ra-vi-lho-so, quem dera que a minha fic espelhe um poukinho dele! Que bom que você ta gostando, demorei a atualizar, mas agora você já sabe porque, sorry! Conitnue lendo! Bjussss

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Bom, ta aí uma nova atualização, embora meio atrasada. Vou tentar ser mais rápida da próxima vez! Bjussss


	11. Fantasmas à solta

**Capítulo 11- Fantasmas a solta**

O Salão estava ricamente decorado, aos poucos alunos que já haviam freqüentado festas da Alta Sociedade Mágica, o Baile de Hogwarts não estava deixando nada a desejar. Draco Malfoy sorria discreto e galante para seus alunos, envolvido numa aura de confiança e poder.

"_Não é à toa que não lhe tiram do trono. Você sabe agir como um rei_" pensou Liv sentada calmamente em sua mesa. Cada vez mais sentia que os Malfoy deviam ser combatidos, e treinaria duro para que um dia isso acontecesse. Todos aqueles alunos estavam achando o diretor um máximo por fazer aquele Baile, e era assim que ele conquistava as gerações. Tirava com uma mão e dava com a outra.

-Canalha...

-Ora, Liv, hoje é dia de festa! –exclamou Sophie aproximando da prima.

Liv olhou atentamente para Sophie. Sempre achara que a prima fosse bonita, embora esquisita. Hoje tinha certeza. Sophie estava com seus cachos louros soltos e usava um justo vestido vermelho que lhe acentuava as generosas e bem feitas curvas. Não parecia a Sophie Bexter de sempre.

-Estou vendo, Sophie. Você parece estar gostando _muito_ do Baile...

A prima riu e sentou-se com ela.

-Na verdade eu estou mais solta que o normal. Não beba daquele ponche azul-turquesa, ele é gostoso e fraco, por isso você toma muito e acaba ficando tonta.

-Draco Malfoy está permitindo bebida alcoólica aos alunos!

-Só para alunos do sexto e sétimo ano –riu ela com descaso- Mas é só cerveja amanteigada e aquele ponche estranho –então a loura se aproximou dela e Liv pôde sentir o bafo da bebida. Sophie lhe apontou o dedo e balançou a cabeça negativamente- Estou lhe avisando: não beba do ponche.

Liv sorriu e afastou Sophie com as duas mãos.

-Ok, ok, Sophie. Eu não vou beber. Agora vá dançar!

Sophie riu tonta e levantou-se tropeçando em direção a pista de dança. Na verdade queria dançar também, mas estava desacompanhada e sabia que se ficasse sozinhas as pessoas começariam a olhá-la de forma desagradável, então preferia evitar a pista. Será que Beverly não viria mesmo para o Baile? Na verdade precisava conversar com a amiga, ela estava agindo de modo estranho. Parecia a antiga Beverly.

A banda fez uma pausa e começou a falar. Outro ponto para Draco Malfoy: Os Engravatados, a maior banda de todo os tempos. Apesar do nome, faziam o estereótipo de rebeldes que todos os rapazes queriam ser e que as meninas queriam como namorado. Ela mesma ficara duas horas na fila no verão passado para comprar o disco deles "Na minha lei". O vocalista fez uma gracinha e todas as garotas riram, suspirando.

"_Agora, para preencher o coração dos todas as nossas musas aqui, nós vamos tocar o nosso sucesso romântico: O seu antídoto!_".

Adorava aquela música! Daria tudo para dançá-la... Mas era uma adolescente grávida e isso parecia afastar todos os rapazes de si. Se pelo Charles estivesse por perto. "_Eu não pediria isso a ele_" pensou com orgulho. Ele não gostava dela, não fazia sentido dançar uma música romântica com ele. O jeito era conformar-se com seu destino. Afundou triste na cadeira.

-Quer dançar, senhorita?

Olhou para o lado e um rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes lhe sorria largamente. Ela continuou de braços cruzados, ignorando a mão que ele lhe estendia. Sabia que a vontade de dançar com ela passaria logo na primeira pergunta:

-O que uma moça tão linda como você faz aqui sozinha?

-Eu estou grávida e a maioria das pessoas se recusa a se relacionar comigo –disse ela monotonamente e sem encará-lo.

Ela esperou que ele recolhesse a mão e fosse embora sem lhe falar nada, mas ele manteve a mão estendida na direção dela e exibiu um sorriso encantador.

-É uma moça corajosa. Geralmente as meninas grávidas na sua idade abortam ou abandonam a escola, indo criar seus filhos bem longe dos outros.

Liv corou, mas deu um sorriso sincero de gratidão. Não esperava essa reação dele.

-Não que eu não tenha pensado nisso...

-Mas permaneceu aqui. São as nossas escolhas que mostram quem somos.

Ela descruzou os braços e sentou-se de frente para ele. Com o corpo inclinado para levantar, mas ainda hesitante.

-Quem é você? De onde surgiu? Não é aluno de Hogwarts, com certeza.

-Sou produtor da banda. E quero dançar um pouco, então seria bom se você me acompanhasse até a pista –sorriu ele.

Ela aceitou o convite e lhe estendeu sua mão, que foi beijada por ele. Os Engravatados começaram a tocar a música e o rapaz a conduziu para a pista de dança. Liv imaginou que ele a seguraria de leve e com calma, para acompanhar a música, mas ele a pressionou firme contra o corpo dele, fazendo o coração dela disparar.

Uma guitarra melosa deu inicio a música lenta e o rapaz a seu lado fazia seu corpo deslizar, como se não estivesse no chão. Moviam-se no ritmo lento da música e ele respirava profundamente ao pé do seu ouvido, de modo sedutor. Quando o vocalista começou a cantar, ele o acompanhou sussurrando baixinho a letra. "_Você está doente, querida, doente de amor. E não importa quem você procure, os medibruxos não vão te curar_".

-O que você quer? –perguntou ela sorrindo bobamente. Imaginava que coisas boas assim não aconteceriam mais para ela, não agora que esperava um filho. Ele devia querer alguma coisa.

-Você não devia se subestimar, Liv.

-Eu não lhe disse meu nome.

-Mas eu sei quem você é.

"_Eu conheço o seu mal, docinho. E só eu posso te ajudar_".

Ela ia se afastar dele para encará-lo nos olhos, mas ele percebeu e a segurou firme, impedindo o movimento. Ela não sabia se deveria se preocupar, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Quando ele voltou a falar, estava com aquela voz grave e masculina sussurrando ao pé do seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar.

-Eu realmente não a tirei para dançar por acaso. Mas você parece ser uma garota fantástica, Liv. Não deixe que as pessoas que levem pra baixo.

Ela respirou fundo e sentiu o aroma cítrico e agradável dele. Ajustou-se melhor ao corpo dele e deixou-se conduzir pela dança. "_Pare seus encantamentos, desista dos seus livros, jogue fora suas poções. Hoje à noite o seu remédio sou eu_".

-Fui enviado aqui por Sally. Ou Dally. Ou seja lá como você a conhece. Tenho duas ordens dela e um recado.

-Pode dizer, estou ouvindo –respondeu ela. Era difícil pensar em Sally Dust quando estava abraçada a um rapaz lindo e sedutor, e que dançava maravilhosamente bem.

-Primeiro uma pergunta: por que não abriram o cofre?

-Tem um cofre na Sociedade?

Ele riu maroto.

-Não, não tem. Mas há a chave de um cofre do Gringotes entre um dos livros da sala. Vocês não são muito de ler, hein?

-Bom, quem mais mexe nos livros é Taylor, com a orientação de Harry e Gina... –respondeu ela sorrindo de si mesma. Céus, por que estava tão balançada por um desconhecido?

Ele sorriu, e embora ela não tivesse visto isso, várias pessoas estavam vendo. Algumas garotas que não entendiam porque Liv Orchis estava dançando com aquele lindo e misterioso homem. E a algumas mesas distante dali estava um atônito Charles, que parecia não acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

"_O seu antídoto. O seu antídoto. O seu antídoto, garota, sou eu_".

-Bom, a primeira ordem é essa: encontrem a chave e abram o cofre o mais rápido possível.

-Encontrar a chave, certo. Qual a segunda ordem?

-Incentivem todo o rumor a respeito dos fantasmas.

Liv hesitou e por pouco não parou de dançar, mas ele a apertou firme contra seu corpo e continuou conduzindo-a no ritmo da dança.

-Não existem fantasmas em Hogwarts.

-Existir, existem. Eles só estão presos, pagando um crime... Você sabe qual é o maior crime dos fantasmas, Liv?

Crime de fantasmas? Aquilo estava ficando estranho demais. Aninhou-se no ombro dele e sussurrou sorrindo:

-Não, não sei. Qual é?

Ele a girou e por um breve segundo seus olhares se cruzaram. O olhar dele era firme e duro, carregado de uma triste ironia.

-Eles nunca esquecem.

Ele a puxou novamente contra si e pôde até mesmo sentir as batidas fortes do coração dela. Liv ficou séria com a resposta dele, mas antes que alguém percebesse a mudança de humor dela, o rapaz a segurou firme pela cintura, fazendo-a suspirar. "_Você está doente, amor, embriagada por mim. E não adianta fugir, você sabe que não consegue escapar_".

-Lembre-se da segunda ordem, Liv. Incentivem o rumor sobre os fantasmas. –sussurrou ele em seu ouvido- Nas salas comunais, nas conversas de banheiros. Toda fofoca é sempre bem-vinda, vocês não vão nem precisar se esforçar muito.

Ela deu um largo sorriso e a alguns metros dali Charles se remexeu incomodado.

-E qual o recado?

-O recado é para Beverly. Sally diz: "Eu confio em você. Muito obrigada".

-O quê?

-"Eu confio em você. Muito obrigada".

-O que isso quer dizer?

Ele sorriu e a girou novamente, arrancando suspiros dela e de outras garotas por ali que estavam morrendo de inveja.

-Isso, Liv, é algo que eu não sei. Sou só um enviado.

-E por acaso o enviado vai me dizer o seu nome?

"_Eu sei o que você quer, docinho. E eu quero te ajudar_"

Ele sorriu maroto e jogou a cabeça para trás.

-Luc Camel. A seu dispor...

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Esse não é o seu nome de verdade, não é?

-Não.

-Ok, Luc. Essa dança maravilhosa paga a sua falta de cortesia.

Ele a pressionou novamente contra o seu corpo e respirou forte contra o pescoço dela.

-Que bom que você é generosa.

"_Não desperdice o nossa mágica, não pense que isso é uma azaração, entenda o que eu quero te falar: Essa noite o seu remédio sou eu_"

Ela separou-se um pouco do corpo dele, só o suficiente para que pudesse encará-lo nos olhos. Merlim, de onde tinha surgido esse homem? Encarou-o firmemente. Ele estava fazendo todo aquele jogo com ela só para passar ordens de Sally?

-Eu não brincaria com você, Liv –disse ele sério, mas com um traço de ternura, adivinhando os pensamentos dela- Já lhe disse hoje que você é fantástica.

Ela fechou os olhos e saboreou aquela sensação que há tanto tempo não experimentava: ser beijada. Os lábios dele eram carnudos e macios, de modo que tudo o que ela mais queria era continuar e aprofundar aquele beijo. Enquanto o solo da guitarra soava alto, tudo que ela percebia era a língua dele percorrendo toda a extensão de sua boca com movimentos que deixavam sua respiração ofegante.

"_O seu antídoto. O seu antídoto. O seu antídoto, garota, sou eu_".

Com uma batida forte a bateria encerrou a música e todos os casais se separaram. Eles se encararam e Luc beijou novamente a mão dela.

-Foi uma dança incrível. É uma pena que eu tenha que ir...

-Afinal você é o produtor da banda –completou ela, exibindo um sorriso enorme e dois olhos brilhando.

-Isso sem contar o meu trabalho secreto –disse ele ao pé do ouvido dela, arrancando um riso da parte dela.

Eles se encaram novamente e ele se inclinou para ela, dando um selinho.

-Até mais, Liv –disse ele começando a se afastar.

Ela ficou parada vendo Luc sumir entre a multidão que voltava a dançar mais uma música rápida. Depois se virou e foi procurar alguns dos amigos. Não se importaria em passar o resto da noite sentada, seu Baile já estava ganho.

Olhou para os lados e Taylor lhe acenou, ela saiu andando em direção a ele. Estava tão desnorteada ainda pelo beijo que não percebera o olhar fulminante que Charles lhe lançava e nem que Taylor estava acompanhado.

-Engraçado o que aconteceu agora, não é? –disse ela bobamente, meio que falando para si mesma, embora olhasse para Taylor.

Taylor olhou para Charles e tentou não parecer rude.

-Digamos que eu não vi tanta graça assim, Liv...

-Ele veio passar ordens de Sally.

-Então aquele _homem fabuloso_ veio passar um recado de Sally... Pela sua boca! –ironizou Charles.

Mas Liv não percebeu a ironia, riu como se Charles tivesse dito uma piada.

-Bom trocadilho, Charles. E, pois é, ele é um enviado de Sally.

Antes que Charles dissesse alguma coisa, Taylor aproximou-se de Liv e falou em um tom mais baixo:

-O que ele disse?

-Trouxe duas ordens. A primeira é achar uma chave para abrir um cofre no Gringotes.

-Chave!

-É, parece que dentro de algum dos livros na sala da Sociedade tem uma chave. Nós temos que encontrá-la e abrir o cofre o mais rápido possível.

Taylor franziu o cenho e olhou para sua companheira, e só então Liv notou com quem ele estava: Louise. A garota estava bonita, mais do que o normal. O vestido azul de tomara-que-caia estava realçando o busto da garota e tinha caído muito bem nela. A morena ficou encarando a companheira de Sociedade, não tinha nada contra Louise, mas... E Beverly?

-E qual a segunda ordem? –perguntou o moreno interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida por uma onda de gritos que veio da pista de dança. Ela arregalou seus olhos e suas pupilas dilataram para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo: inúmeros fantasmas estavam sobrevoando as pessoas que estavam dançando. Eles pareciam estar tentando falar algo, mas não dava para entender, apesar da banda ter parado de tocar, o barulho era enorme por causa dos gritos.

-Tem algo errado aqui... –disse ela levantando-se desesperada, acompanhada de seus amigos.

Ok, nenhum estudantes tinha visto um único fantasma em toda sua vida, mas eles estavam mortos! Não podiam ferir ninguém, além do que nem era tão assustadores assim.

-Olhe para cima, Liv! –gritou Charles.

Não eram os fantasmas que estavam causando os gritos. Havia um poltergeist sobrevoando os alunos, ele usava o chapéu seletor na cabeça e carregava longas e pesadas correntes. Balançava-as e girava-as no ar, ameaçando jogá-las no chão.

-Não. Ele está ameaçando o diretor! –constatou Taylor.

E Taylor estava certo. Draco Malfoy tinha a varinha apontada para o poltergeist, mas parecia pálido e hesitante.

"MALFOY MAU. PRENDEU O PIRRAÇA E TODO MUNDO. NÃO QUER QUE EU CONTE O SEU SEGREDO?" gritava o poltergeist sobrevoando rapidamente a cabeça do diretor, as correntes passando a poucos metros da cabeça de Draco. "EU SEI O SEU SEGREDO! EU SEI O SEU SEGREDO! HÁ HÁ HÁ! QUANTOS VOCÊ MATOU PARA DURAR ATÉ HOJE?"

Draco ficou lívido e gritou algo apontando para o poltergeist. Mas o feitiço que acertou Pirraça foi lançado por outra pessoa: Fay Malfoy. A mulher exalava fúria e muitos alunos se afastaram com medo. Tinham mais medo dela que de Pirraça, talvez. Assim que Pirraça caiu ela apontou para o alto e paralisou todos os fantasmas de uma só vez.

Com um feitiço não-verbal ela juntou todos e começou a puxá-los por meio de magia. Todo o Salão estava calado e havia um silencio mortal.

-Todos para suas salas comunais imediatamente –bravejou ela- O BAILE A-CA-BOU!

Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas o olhar fulminante dela o calou. Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para os alunos.

-Não ouviram a Sra. Malfoy? Todos para a cama!

Os alunos começaram a andar, mas Liv continuou parada e segurou a mão de Taylor.

-Eu ainda não lhe disse a segunda ordem –sorriu ela, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa.

-Pois fale rápido! –sussurrou ele, empurrando Louise para que ela fosse logo para a sala comunal.

-" Incentivem todo o rumor a respeito dos fantasmas" –repetiu ela.

Taylor a encarou por um segundo então sorriu também.

-Será moleza... –falou, olhando ao redor as pessoas que se arrastavam assustadas- Boa noite, Liv.

Ela lhe beijou a bochecha e começou a andar para a sua própria sala comunal. Tinha sido uma noite e tanto! Caminhava distraída entre os alunos amedrontados quando uma mão a segurou, forçando-a para trás.

-Me espere –disse Charles, pondo-se ao lado dela- E tire esse sorriso do rosto. Podem achar que é devido ao fiasco a que Draco Malfoy acabou de se submeter.

Ela lembrou dos olhares horrorizados, cheios de inveja, que várias garotas lhe lançaram enquanto dançava e balançou a cabeça.

-Duvido muito. Qualquer um sabe porque estou sorrindo.

Ele fechou a cara e andou calado por todo o caminho.

-Boa noite, Charles –disse ela, com um pé na escada para o dormitório feminino.

-Não mesmo –disse ele a puxando para um sofá no canto da sala.

-Charles, você está machucando o meu braço!

-Senta aí –disse ele a jogando no sofá- O que você pensa que estava fazendo!

Ela ficou sentada ainda perplexa somente o encarando por mais de um minuto. Tinha noção de que as pessoas ao redor estavam os observando e, provavelmente, todas essas pessoas davam razão a Charles.

-Eu. Eu é que lhe pergunto... O que _você_ pensa que está fazendo! –disse ela levantando, ainda com um sorriso felino no rosto.

-Você! Se esfregando com aquele...

-Não me interessa o que você pensa a respeito disso, Charles! –interrompeu ela, levantando a voz de modo ameaçador- Mas me decepciona _muito_ que você se preste a esse papel machista. Sou a mãe do seu filho, não sou um objeto seu!

-Não disse que era –envergonhou-se ele, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para seus pés.

-Acho que as palavras não foram necessárias nesse caso.

Ela olhou em volta e as pessoas tentaram disfarçar, fingir que não estavam ouvindo. Exceto Anne Broun, que lhe encarou de cima a baixo como se Liv fosse um inseto, demonstrando claramente que a considerava uma perdida. A voz de Luc ecoou em sua cabeça. "_Mas você parece ser uma garota fantástica, Liv. Não deixe que as pessoas que levem pra baixo_". E ela não deixaria.

-Nem pense em fazer algo assim de uma próxima vez. Eu danço com quem eu quiser, beijo quem eu quiser e isso não é da sua conta. Ou da conta de qualquer outra pessoa deste castelo. Está me entendendo?

Ele resmungou algo parecido com um sim, mas não a encarou nos olhos. Ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor por uns instantes até que ela voltou a falar. Já não havia mais ninguém na sala comunal.

-Você pensa como eles, não é? Que eu sou uma vadia, uma perdida, uma imoral e tudo mais.

-Não, não penso –disse ele, levanto os olhos para encará-la de forma firme- Nunca pensei.

-Pois não foi o que me pareceu –disse ela. Antes que ele respondesse, ela caminhou até as escadas e subiu para seu dormitório. Beverly a esperava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou a loira, apertando suas mãos contra o robe.

Liv olhou para a amiga em trajes de dormir e balançou a cabeça.

-Por que você não foi ao Baile!

-Não quis. O que aconteceu?

Liv olhou para as outras colegas de quarto. Camila já estava dormindo, enquanto Pamela fingia estar. Mas Anne não fazia questão nenhuma de disfarçar que queria ouvir a conversa das duas.

-Fantasmas. Surgiram sabe-se lá de onde e assustaram a todos. Fay Malfoy nos mandou de volta para nossos dormitórios –respondeu ela. Fez questão de parecer casual enquanto falava o nome da mulher do diretor, mas sabia que Beverly entenderia o recado. A mulher continuava espionando e vigiando os alunos.

A loira pareceu chocada e sentou-se em sua cama sem conseguir entender.

-Hogwarts nunca teve fantasmas. De onde eles surgiram?

-Vai saber...Imagino que depois de hoje, a escola continuará sem eles.

-Você gostaria que a escola tivesse fantasmas, _Liv_? –ironizou Anne, se intrometendo na conversa.

-Sinceramente não faz diferença alguma na minha vida –sorrindo petulante para a colega de quarto- Aliás, é bom que não tenha. Mantêm-se a ordem da escola.

Anne virou-se de costas para as duas.

-E por que você demorou? –questionou Beverly, aproximando-se da amiga e falando baixo, para que Anne não voltasse a perturbar.

-Eu e Charles discutimos. Estávamos lá embaixo, na sala comunal.

-Por quê...?

Liv sentou-se na cama da amiga e começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido. Beverly ouvia calada com custo, sentia vontade fazer comentários e perguntas o tempo todo, mas era melhor deixar a amiga falar tudo de uma só vez. Ao final estava morrendo de raiva do irmão. Como ele podia ser tão burro?

-Não quero que você interfira, Bev. Eu já conversei com ele e deixei as coisas bem claras. Simplesmente finja que nada aconteceu.

-O quê! Você vai fingir que nada aconteceu?

-Não, Beverly. Eu ainda estou com raiva dele, mas _você_ não tem nada a ver com essa história.

Bev assentiu com custo e ficou encarando a amiga ainda com raiva.

-Ora, não faça esse bico. Você está grande para isso! –riu Liv, batendo na amiga com o travesseiro- Aliás, deixei de te contar uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Luc não trouxe somente as duas ordens. Trouxe um recado também: para você.

-Sally mandou um recado para mim!

-Aham. Ela disse "Eu confio em você. Muito obrigada".

Os olhos de Beverly encheram-se d'água instantaneamente. Como Sally podia saber o que ela estava fazendo? Como estando longe, foragida e anônima aquela mulher poderia saber o que se passava com ela? A loira sorriu e limpou as lágrimas. Era bom saber que pelo uma pessoa a entendia e confiava nela.

-Você disse isso ao Taylor?

-Claro que não! O recado era para você!

-Pois bem... Diga. Diga e acrescente um recado meu: Não vou contar nada a ninguém.

As duas ficaram se encarando. Liv não estava entendendo nada, e a reação emocionada da amiga lhe parecia muito estranha.

-Aconteceu algo que eu não saiba, Bev...?

-Taylor não comunicou a todos!

-Comunicou o quê?

A loira apagou o sorriso sincero e tentou manter um fraco. Cortava-lhe o coração continuar essa farsa, mas era necessário. "_E agora não estou sozinha_" pensou ela, numa faísca de esperança.

-Pergunte a ele. Na verdade Taylor já deveria ter falado sobre isso.

-Mas...

-Boa noite, Liv.

A morena ficou encarando a amiga, agora quem tinha raiva era ela.

-Não vai me contar?

-Já disse que não. Vá dormir. –riu a loira- Vá e sonhe com o seu dançarino.

Liv riu também e saiu da cama da amiga. O dia de amanhã seria cheio, mas por enquanto tudo o que ela queria era realmente cair na cama e dormir. E sonhar.

----------------------------------------

N/A: Olá pessoal! Tá aí mais um cap é mil perdões pela demora! Eu viajei no Carnaval e depois fui direto pra Viçosa, fazer minha matricula, ver onde eu vou morar, comprar móveis e coisas do tipo. E quando eu voltei, bem, me deu uma falta de paciência para ficar no pc escrevendo, porque eu queria ver os meus amigos. Sorry! O próximo capítulo já está em andamento e deve sair na próxima semana, para compensar a demora deste aqui, ok? Rsrsr E para não perder o hábito, se você chegou até aqui, entre para campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! Bjusssss, Asuka

Sweet Lie: Que bom que está gostando da fic! Desculpa essa demora, o próximo capítulo sai mais rápido! Bjussss


	12. Cumprindo ordens

Capítulo 12- Cumprindo ordens

Liv acordou com as pernas doendo um pouco e ligeiramente tonta. Novamente enjoada. Levantou-se e foi de camisola para o banheiro, onde se olhou no espelho. Estava um lixo. O cabelo todo despenteado, a cara amassada e o rosto todo sujo, já que ela não tirara a maquiagem antes de dormir. Olhou para si e sorriu, há muito não se sentia tão bem. Lembrou-se do beijo e de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite passada.

Seu olhar ficou perdido enquanto um flash passava pela sua cabeça. A dança, o beijo, as ordens de Sally e então os fantasmas aparecendo e Fay Malfoy dando conta deles. Fay Malfoy, de onde ela havia surgido? Era hora da Sociedade ter mais cuidado, aquela mulher não estava para brincadeiras e, como a mãe de Taylor havia mencionado, fora justamente Fay quem desmascarou a primeira Sociedade.

-É óbvio que ela está rondando a escola novamente... –disse para seu reflexo.

Lavou o rosto direito e depois trocou-se, indo tomar o café-da-manhã. Quando desceu as escadas encontrou uma cena previsível, as pessoas estavam todas agrupadas, cochichando. Ela sorriu e desceu confiante, certa pela primeira vez em muito tempo de que o assunto não era ela. Passou direto e ainda ouviu uma segundanista dando um tapa na amiga por repetir o nome de Pirraça.

Saiu pelo retrato e foi para o Salão Principal pensando nisso. Seria muito fácil cumprir a segunda ordem, talvez não precisassem fazer nada demais. Todos ali nunca tinham visto um só fantasma em toda a sua vida, e os que haviam visto, não fizeram isso na Inglaterra. Na primeira vez que fantasmas eram visto em 50 anos, eles vinham acusando o diretor de Hogwarts de ser um assassino. É, era uma fofoca grande. Lembrou-se de Luc dizendo "Você sabe qual é o maior crime dos fantasmas, Liv? Eles nunca esquecem".

E o que havia para não se esquecer? Assassinatos, traições e mortes. Além do caráter de Harry Potter e a falta disso em Draco Malfoy. É, pai e filho haviam sido muito espertos em prender todos os fantasmas, eles podiam ser inimigos fortes.

No Salão Principal, ao contrário do que acontecia nos salas comunais de toda a escola, o silêncio reinava. As pessoas tomavam seu desjejum com uma cara de sono ou de tédio. Era domingo e isso ajudava para deixar o local vazio e ainda mais silencioso. Mas o motivo maior de todo o silêncio estava sentado ao lado de Draco Malfoy: Fay. Novamente a mulher estava lá, vestida de negro, com aquele presença imponente, parecendo ler os pensamentos de todos à procura de subversão. Desviou o olhar dela, melhor não encará-la.

-Sente aí, Liv –convidou Taylor, cuja expressão estava tão entediada quanto à dos outros. O garoto abaixou a voz um pouco quando voltou a falar- Como está a sua sala comunal?

Ela deu um breve sorriso e abaixou os olhos para as suas torradas.

-Está ok.

Ele tentou esconder o sorriso.

-É, na Grifinória está ok também. Acho que não teremos que fazer muito coisa a respeito.

Ela escondeu o sorriso e passou a fingir tédio.

-Por enquanto não, só temos que ficar atentos. Temos que arranjar um jeito de não deixar essa história se perder...

Taylor engasgou e ela lhe ofereceu suco. Ele tomou rápido e ela voltou a prestar atenção em sua comida.

-Comeu muito rápido? –gracejou ela.

-Fay Malfoy está olhando diretamente para cá –respondeu ele, muito sério.

Liv ficou pálida, mas não desviou o olhar da mesa. Respirou fundo e tentou fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer.

-Finja que você não percebeu –disse ela- Aja o mais naturalmente que puder.

Mas era difícil agir naturalmente quando se sabia que um demônio daqueles estava de olho neles. Por sorte, nessa hora a coruja roxa de Liv, Wou, apareceu trazendo uma carta. Liv pegou o pergaminho da pata do animal, e o bichinho ficou ali, bicando o farelo das torradas.

A garota abriu o pergaminho e ficou com a expressão impassível. Taylor percebeu que a amiga estava estranha, segurando um pequeno pedaço de papel olhando fixamente para ele, sem mover os olhos. Além disso, o corpo dela parecia duro, e as mãos delas apertavam a carta com força.

-Notícia ruim? –perguntou ele, com cuidado.

-"Tome se precisar de um desmaio" –leu ela, olhando em seguida para o amigo.

Taylor ficou parado também, sem entender nada.

-O que isso significa? –perguntou ele.

-Eu sei tanto quanto você, Taylor. Mas algo me diz que eu terei problemas.

Ele voltou a comer, lembrando-se de que devia agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ela entendeu a atitude dele e tomou um gole do café, depositando despistadamente um comprimido no pires. Taylor viu o comprimido.

-Por que você precisaria de um desmaio? –perguntou ele, com a expressão de quem diz "que dia bonito".

Ela sorriu, para completar a encenação, e deu de ombros.

-É o que eu gostaria de saber.

E a resposta veio rápido, Liv e Taylor ainda tomavam café quando a professora de Poções, Joan Took, apareceu procurando a menina.

-O diretor Malfoy deseja vê-la, Srta. Orchis –disse ela- A nova senha é "inseto".

-Posso terminar de comer? –perguntou a menina, de forma inocente.

-É claro que pode –sorriu a mulher- Não vamos querer que você passe mal, vamos?

Liv sorriu também e observou enquanto a professora ia embora.

-A professora Took é severa, mas parece muito justa. Será que ela imagina o tipo de pessoa que o diretor é? –indagou Taylor.

Liv deu um suspiro profundo e pegou alguns biscoitos.

-A pergunta que eu me faço, Taylor, é: quem não imagina? –filosofou ela- Eu estava pensando esses dias. Ora, os nossos professores, as pessoas do alto escalão do governo... Todas essas pessoas não são tão jovens para que possam ter sido doutrinadas perfeitamente. Todos eles têm um pai, um tio ou uma avó que contava histórias diferentes daquelas que o nosso caro diretor conta. Acho que neste momento, Draco Malfoy é para eles assim como Deus: você pode até acreditar no que dizem, mas no fundo sempre se tem alguma dúvida.

A menina se levantou, deu um novo sorriso para o amigo e foi em direção à sala do diretor. Quando entrou, encontrou as duas pessoas que imaginava: Draco e Fay.

-Bom dia, diretor. Bom dia, Sra. Malfoy –cumprimentou ela.

-Sente-se, Srta. Orchis –disse ele, sério.

Ela sentou e olhou para os dois de forma confusa. Não estava fingindo, sinceramente não sabia o motivo que lhe trazia ali.

-Você sabe por que está aqui, menina? –perguntou Fay, quase lendo seus pensamentos.

Liv balançou a cabeça.

-Não, Sra. Malfoy. Eu não sei.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas Draco a interrompeu com um gesto. Ela se calou à contra-gosto e permaneceu de pé, atrás da cadeira onde o marido estava sentado.

-Diga-me, Srta, sabe quem é aquele moço com quem dançou ontem à noite?

Céus, como nada escapava aos olhares daqueles dois. Sabiam até mesmo com quem ela havia dançado.

-Luc Camel, diretor. Ele me disse que era o produtor da banda.

-Pois eu lhe asseguro que a banda não tem nenhum produtor com esse nome.

Ela ficou de queixo caído. Sabia que esse não era o nome dele, mas não imaginou que ele tivesse mentido a profissão também.

-Você não tem nada a dizer sobre isso? –perguntou ele, inquisidor.

-Como eu poderia? –reagiu ela- Para mim não haveria motivo para eu desconfiar dele. Afinal, se não era quem dizia ser, como entrou em Hogwarts?

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu triunfante.

-É exatamente isso que eu gostaria de saber.

Ela balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

-Eu sinto muito, diretor. Mas não posso ajudar.

Ele permaneceu calado, olhando fixamente no fundo dos olhos dela. O coração de Liv estava disparado, se ele imaginasse a verdade, ela estaria perdida.

-Não é curioso –ironizou Fay- Que dentre tantas garotas na pista ele foi tirar para dançar justo você?

Liv sentiu o rosto corar, sentia o desprezo da mulher fortemente.

-Talvez tenha me tirado pra dançar por pena –respondeu ela, sustentando o olhar da mulher.

-Ou talvez sabia que você era fácil –completou Fay, olhando para a barriga de Liv.

O rosto de Liv corou imensamente e ela abaixou o olhar, fixando seus olhos em seus joelhos.

-É, talvez –disse ela, fingindo uma tosse.

-Chega, Fay –disse Draco, ainda encarando Liv.

A mulher calou-se fazendo uma careta, e Liv não sabia se devia tomar o comprimido ou não.

-Só mais umas poucas perguntas antes de você ir –voltou Draco a falar- O que vocês conversaram?

Ela fingiu estar puxando a memória na lembrança e enquanto isso tossiu mais duas vezes. Então fez uma expressão vazia.

-Nada demais. Eu estava sem saber o que falar, então elogiei o trabalho da banda, e ele só deu respostas do tipo "é, eu sei" –falou, tossindo mais uma vez antes de terminar.

-Ele não falou nada mais? –perguntou Draco, com o cenho franzido.

Ela abriu a boca para respondeu, mas fingiu uma crise tosse, tapando a boca com a mão. Sem que os dois percebesse, Liv jogou o comprimido que estava em sua mão para dentro da boca, engasgando de verdade dessa vez. Draco levantou-se para acudi-la, mas ele não conseguiu parar a tosse dela. O efeito do comprimido foi imediato, e tudo que ela viu antes de desmaiar foi os olhos cinzentos do diretor.

Draco segurou o corpo da menina para que ela não desabasse no chão, e assim que ela estava em seus braços, lançou um feitiço que a acordou. Liv olhou tonta para os lados, estava tudo girando.

-Como se sente, Srta. Orchis? –perguntou ele, um tom ansioso em sua voz.

Ela tapou a boca para impedir a ânsia de vômito que sentia. Draco levantou o corpo dela e a encarou preocupado, Fay ainda não havia movido um músculo.

-Enjoada –foi tudo o que ela disse, assim que viu que não havia mais perigo de vomitar na cara do diretor.

Ele fez sinal para que ela se levantasse e ofereceu o braço a ela.

-Vou levá-la à enfermaria, Fay –então olhou para Liv- Você já está dispensada, obrigado por responder às questões.

Ela só balançou a cabeça sem responder nada, estava horrivelmente enjoada. Ao dar um primeiro passo, sua perna amoleceu e ela por pouco não foi ao chão de novo, se Draco não a tivesse segurado. Mas naquele segundo aconteceu algo que nem mesmo Sally Dust, com toda a sua inteligência e todos os seus planos poderia ter previsto. Liv, ao fraquejar das pernas, deixara sua cabeça pender para o chão, e ao fazer isso viu que o tapete estava fora do lugar, provavelmente porque Draco correra para acudi-la. O tapete escondia um alçapão.

Draco segurou Liv novamente e a ajudou-a a ficar de pé. O coração dela estava disparado, o que esconderia um alçapão debaixo da mesa de Draco Malfoy? Olhou ainda tonta para Fay Malfoy, mas pela cara de desprezo da mulher, ela não desconfiara do que Liv acabara de perceber.

-Vamos, menina –disse Draco, ligeiramente irritado- Tente ficar de pé.

Liv olhou de Fay para Draco, o coração ainda disparado e a cabeça tonta. Um flash de tudo o que sabia passou pela sua cabeça e ela sentiu-se ainda pior. Desmaiou outra vez.

--------------------------------

Beverly entrou no banheiro das monitoras esperando estar sozinha, e foi grande a sua surpresa ao ver que o banheiro não só estava cheio, mas como barulhento. Assim que ela entrou, parte do barulho cessou imediatamente, mas ela ainda pôde ouvir a palavra "fantasma". As garotas todas olharam para ela com uma cara apreensiva, afinal sua fama de denunciar os outros era vasta.

-Bom dia –cumprimentou de modo simpático- Eu não fui ao Baile. Alguém podia me contar o que aconteceu?

Todas elas pareceram meio receosas, até que uma monitora sextanista da Grifinória começou a contar desenfreadamente, enquanto outras faziam comentários por cima da fala da garota. Bev tentou fazer as mesmas expressões surpresas de que havia feito enquanto Liv lhe contava na noite anterior, e não foi mesmo difícil, porque a cada momento uma contava uma versão um pouco diferente, provavelmente distorcida.

-Ele falou que Draco Malfoy era um assassino? –espantou-se a loura.

-Isso mesmo –confirmou uma quintanista da Corvinal- E ainda o provocou, perguntando quantos ele tinha matado para durar até agora.

Beverly ficou mais séria do que gostaria. Merlim, a pergunta era justa, quantos Draco e Lúcio teriam matado, torturado e prendido injustamente? Pensou no pai biológico de Liv, preso antes mesmo da garota nascer. Lembrou da própria mãe, trancada numa cela em Azkaban só porque se expressara contrariamente a uma medida adotada pelo Ministério. As monitoras perceberam a mudança de humor de Beverly e algumas já se arrependiam de ter contado tudo a ela.

-Vocês acham –perguntou Bev com receio, mordendo o lábio inferior- Que esse fantasma pode estar certo? Quero dizer, todas de nós já ouviu alguma história estranha de alguém que desapareceu e... –Bev calou-se e fez um ar de devaneio- Não, esqueçam. E loucura pensar que pai e filho Malfoy são assassinos calculistas que mataram Harry Potter e Voldemort e assumiram o poder. –fez um muxoxo com a mão- É tolice.

O efeito pretendido por Beverly foi alcançado imediatamente, algumas meninas soltaram gritinhos agudos e taparam a boca com a mão. Apesar de estarem alimentando a fofoca, nenhuma delas havia sequer considerado a idéia real do diretor ser um assassino, e Beverly acabava de lançar uma semente de dúvida nas mentes delas.

Uma setimanista da Lufa-lufa a encarou extremamente séria e então a cutucou grosseiramente.

-O que quis dizer com isso, Bowl? –perguntou a menina, com tom de ansiedade e irritação.

Bev esquivou-se da menina e olhou para as outras com uma expressão repressora.

-Eu não quis dizer nada. E se Fay Malfoy trancou esses fantasmas novamente, talvez ela queira saber também de quem está alimentando as fofocas sobre eles –ameaçou ela. As monitoras pareceram ligeiramente assustadas- Vocês estão proibidas de comentar esse assunto ou qualquer coisa que tenha sido dita aqui nesse banheiro, ouviram?

Ninguém respondeu e nem se mexeu. Beverly fingiu estar irritada.

-Eu não ouvi nenhuma resposta. Estão _proibidas_, ok?

Algumas delas balançaram a cabeça positivamente, outras resmungaram alguma coisa. Bev se deu por satisfeita e saiu dali. Assim que virou um corredor, ela permitiu-se um sorriso e uma gargalhada.

-Muito fácil... –comentou consigo.

Lembrou-se de Sally e da estratégia utilizada por ela: proibir para atiçar. Sorriu mais uma vez e dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal. Estava morrendo de fome.

-------------------------------

Taylor abriu a porta da sala da Requisição, e olhou desolado para o monte de livros que a sala continha. Céus, como Sally esperava que ele adivinhasse sozinho que dentro de um livro daqueles havia uma chave que abria um cofre em Gringotes? Pegou o controle remoto deixado em cima de uma mesinha e apertou um botão, segundos depois estavam Harry e Gina e parados perto dele.

-Olá, Taylor –cumprimentaram os dois.

-Olá... Eu queria fazer uma pergunta.

Os dois deram de ombros e ficaram calados, esperando a pergunta.

-Algum de vocês sabia que nessa sala tem uma chave de um cofre em Gringotes?

-Não disse Gina. Harry somente balançou a cabeça.

-Certo –disse Taylor- E só mais uma pergunta: vocês não podem tocar objetos, podem?

Gina fez um muxoxo e revirou os olhos.

-Você está cansado de saber que não, Taylor.

Ele olhou desanimado para o monte de livros.

-É, foi o que eu pensei.

Sentou-se e começou a abrir os livros aleatoriamente, sacudindo-os para ver se algo caía de dentro deles. A tarefa em si talvez não fosse tão demorada, afinal era só sacudir os livros um a um e verificar se havia uma chave dentro, mas Taylor sempre se distraía lendo alguma coisa interessante entre um livro e outro. Já tinha perdido a noção do tempo quando a porta foi aberta.

-Ah, aí está você –disse Charles.

Taylor olhou para o amigo e ele lhe pareceu mal. Charles tinha olheiras profundas e o cabelo comprido estava solto, meio despenteado. O loiro sentou-se ao lado de Taylor e abriu um livro qualquer.

-Procurando a chave? –perguntou ele.

-É, aproveitei que é domingo e nós não temos muito o que fazer –respondeu Taylor, dando uma olhada na aparência do amigo, então acrescentou- Você está bem, Charles?

O loiro não respondeu de imediato, ficou abrindo e sacudindo livros, jogando-os para trás de modo violento assim que percebia que a chave não estava ali.

-Charles? –chamou Taylor novamente.

O loiro atirou um livro contra a parede e Harry resmungou alguma coisa que fez Gina rir. Charles não encarava o amigo quando resolveu abrir a boca.

-Eu e Liv discutimos ontem à noite...

Taylor passou a mão pelos cabelos, tinha absoluta certeza de que o amigo fizera besteira.

-... e hoje ela está na enfermaria.

Os olhos de Taylor se arregalaram e mesmo Gina parou de rir.

-O quê! Eu estive com ela esta manhã e ela parecia bem quando foi chamada para ir à sala do diretor.

Charles revirou os olhos.

-É, ela estava lá quando desmaiou duas vezes seguidas.

Taylor já ia rir da situação e falar do comprimido quando lembrou-se que só havia um comprimido, e a amiga desmaiara duas vezes. Talvez o comprimido e o primeiro desmaio tenham feito mal a ela.

-Como ela está? –perguntou Taylor, preocupado.

-Bem, eu acho –respondeu Charles, com raiva. O garoto continuava a atirar para trás os livros- Ela se recusa a falar comigo, mas Madame Cleany disse que isso é normal na gravidez...

-Ah, então está tudo bem –suspirou Taylor, aliviado.

Charles o olhou com um olhar mortal e ele ficou sem graça.

-Tudo bem com ela, eu digo.

O loiro nada respondeu, continuou abrindo livros, sacudindo-os e os jogando para trás. Taylor deu de ombros, Charles tinha que começar a enfrentar seus problemas de frente. Ficaram muito tempo em silêncio, verificando livro por livro e ouvindo as estranhas declarações fúnebres de amor entre Harry e Gina. Charles chegou a olhar para o amigo, ia pedir que desligasse os dois, mas pensou que seria rude fazer isso.

O loiro estava cada vez mais irritado quando pegou um pequeno livro pesado demais para o seu tamanho. A capa era dourada e havia uma fênix na frente. Charles resolveu ler o título do livro: O Tesouro. Ele deu um sorriso triunfante. Abriu o livro com a certeza do que iria achar. Lá dentro, ao invés de páginas e textos, só havia a carcaça do livro, sendo que todo o conteúdo do livro era preenchido por uma almofada que guardava perfeitamente uma única e pequena chave. Charles limpou a garganta e Taylor para o amigo. O loiro exibia vitorioso a pequena chavinha.

-Cofre 231, Danielle Vancouver –leu Charles, olhando a inscrição que estava na contra capa do livro.

Taylor pegou a chave das mãos do amigo e sorriu. As duas ordens estavam parcialmente cumpridas.

-Só resta saber quando poderemos abrir esse cofre –disse Taylor, olhando sonhador para a chave.

-Nós temos visita a Hogsmeade semana que vem –lembrou Charles- Eu posso mandar essa chave para minha mãe e pedir que ela abra e nos encontre no vilarejo. Se o conteúdo do cofre for pequeno, talvez ela possa nos levar, e se for grande demais para isso, pelo menos nós já ficamos sabendo sobre o conteúdo.

Taylor sorriu.

-É uma boa idéia. Só peça a sua coruja para não entregar a carta na frente do seu pai.

Charles fez uma careta.

-Pode deixar. Acho que o tempo que ela passou presa já foi o suficiente para todos nós –disse, levantando-se- Agora, se você me dá licença, eu vou ao corujal.

-Certo –disse Taylor, levantando-se também- Vou ver Liv antes de ir almoçar. No Salão Principal lhe conto como ela está.

O loiro deu um fraco sorriso e jogou a chave dentro do bolso, em seguida saiu sem nada. Taylor ainda arrumou os livros bagunçados e desligou Harry e Gina antes de sair. Tinha que mandar mensagens aos membros da Sociedade. Ao que tudo indicava, o passeio de Hogsmeade seria importante para eles.

-----------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Faz muuuuuuuito tempo que eu não atualizava, então, antes de qualquer coisa: ME DESCULPEM! Como eu sei que devo uma explicação, aí vai: eu simplesmente não soube administrar duas fics ao mesmo tempo, então acabaei deixando essa como segundo plano, porque ela era mais elaborada e me tomava mais tempo e me quebrava mais a cabeça. Nas vezes em que eu pensei em pegar essa fic para escrever em Viçosa, eu tinha que começar a ler ler a fic toda de novo, e ao fazer isso eu perdia mais tempo do que eu podia, e não dava para começar a escrever, e aí eu me enrolei toda. Quando cheguei de férias, o pc tava estragado, atrasando ainda mais essa atualização. Eu sei que essas desculpas não justificam a falta de atualização desde março, então mil desculpas mesmo, foi um erro meu achar que daria conta de duas fics ao mesmo tempo. Eu peço perdão a todos os que lêem essa fic e peço que sempre que eu demorar me encham de cobranças por atualizações. Bom, como é parte fundamental do trabalho de uma autora, eu peço que depois de ler deixem resenhas, até para eu saber se vocês estão gostando da fic ou não. Prometo não demorar com o próximo cap! Bjusss, Asuka


	13. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 13 – Hogsmeade**

O café da manhã daquele dia foi estranho. Ao longo dos dias não foi necessário Taylor explicar que Beverly havia deixado a Sociedade, todos os membros perceberam sozinhos, pelo modo como ela voltara a agir e a tratar a todos. Desde então, Taylor em Bev sequer olhavam um para o outro e Charles e Liv, que também não estavam conversando, tinham que revezar com quem tomavam o desjejum. Porém, naquele dias tomaram os quatro juntos. Bev e Taylor não estavam se falando, Charles também estava meio brigado com a irmã, enquanto Liv não olhava para Charles. Portanto ficaram em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, sendo que as poucas tentativas de conversas eram seguidas de riso de escárnio e ofensas.

Liv e Bev voltaram ao seu dormitório só para pegar a carteira de Liv, que a garota havia esquecido. Quando entraram no quarto, Bev aproveitou que estavam sozinhas e desabafou:

-Eu não vou a Hogsmeade.

Liv a encarou espantada. Hogsmeade era uma das poucas diversões de outrora que não havia sido proibido, e Beverly pensava em faltar?

-O que te deu, Bev?

A loura suspirou, triste.

-Eu já percebi que a Sociedade vai fazer alguma coisa lá. Claro que às outras pessoas isso não é visível, mas eu vejo muito bem como os membros da Sociedade estão agitados hoje. E eu não quero ter que ficar sozinha quando você for, mas não quero que deixe de ir por minha causa.

Liv abriu a boca, mas Bev a interrompeu.

-Não quero saber o que vocês farão –resmungou Bev- Eu saí e você sabe disso.

-Mas Beverly –continuou Liv, receosa- Eu acho que ninguém se importaria se você comparecesse...

A loura revirou os olhos.

-Mesmo que ninguém se importasse, Liv, eu me importo. Eu não quero mais fazer parte disso –disse ela, abrindo a porta para que Liv saísse- Vá, isso é importante para você.

Liv não contestou. Entendia a amiga e sabia que seus pontos de vista eram diferentes e que não se conciliariam. Conformou-se com a situação.

-Eu trarei coisas gostosas para você –sorriu Liv.

Beverly não respondeu e a morena deixou o quarto indo encontrar-se com Taylor e Charles já dentro do trem. Assim que ela abriu a porta da cabine, Taylor abriu a boca para perguntar alguma coisa, mas recolheu-se e ficou quieto.

-Não, Beverly não vai –respondeu ela, sentando de frente para o amigo e ignorando Charles que estava a seu lado- E você devia parar de ignorá-la só porque ela pensa diferente. Ela desistiu, mas não nos traiu, portanto não é o fim do mundo.

Charles riu amargo.

-Interessante você falar em não ignorar os outros porque têm visões diferentes.

-Ah, me desculpe –falou ela, olhando para Taylor- Eu quis dizer para não ignorar as pessoas com visões diferentes, exceto quando a visão dessa pessoa te ofende.

Charles bufou e se mexeu incomodado. Taylor revirou os olhos diante das atitudes dos amigos. Depois disso ficaram, assim como no café da manhã, em silêncio. A paisagem passava rapidamente pelo vidro, e Taylor estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Assim que a imagem do vilarejo esboçou no horizonte e o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade, ele olhou para os dois amigos, que tinham um a cara mais azeda que o outro.

-O que aconteceu com a nossa amizade? –perguntou o garoto, encarando os dois que estavam em sua frente.

Liv ficou desconcertada e abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou sem falar nada. Charles nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de olhar para Taylor. A cabine ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundo, e o trem quase parava.

-Eu não acho justo que a nossa amizade se despedace assim –continuou ele, olhando fixamente para Liv- Portanto eu vou conversar com Beverly, assim que chegarmos ao castelo, mas eu gostaria que você e Charles também parassem de agredir um ao outro.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Ele me ofendeu primeiro –ela olhou de soslaio para o pai de seu filho- O único que eu pensei que nunca me ofenderia daquela maneira.

Charles consertou o corpo num impulso e sentou-se de frente para ela.

-Eu errei, ok? –disse ele, nervoso- Sou um ser humano tanto quanto você, e por isso também cometo erros. Aliás, eu os cometo em maior quantidade que você.

-Só erra tanto porque não pensa em seus atos e não ouve o que as pessoas te dizem! –replicou ela, no mesmo tom de voz dele.

-EU ESTAVA COM CIÚMES! –gritou Charles, para a surpresa dos dois.

Liv arregalou os olhos e corou, de todas as respostas, essa era a única que ela não havia cogitado, porque isso seria admitir que Charles gostava dela, nem que fosse um pouco. Taylor havia percebido isso de imediato, mas não acreditava que o amigo estava confessando isso a Liv. O trem parou, mas nenhum dos três mexeu-se para sair.

-E-eu não fiz por mal, ok? –disse Charles, constrangido, sem encarar Liv nos olhos- agora vamos passar uma borracha nisso tudo ir irmos. Temos coisas para fazer.

O loiro levantou-se e saiu sem jeito, misturando-se às outras pessoas. Taylor deu uma risada e levantou-se também oferecendo a mão para Liv.

-Vá dizer que você não percebeu... –brincou Taylor- Era óbvio.

A garota seguiu o amigo, mas continuou calada.

-Só vamos resolver o assunto que viemos resolver –continuou Taylor- Então vocês conversam e fica tudo bem.

Ela esboçou um sorriso e foi abrindo caminho entre as pessoas. Desceram do trem e Charles já os esperava, ainda corado e olhando para baixo.

-Então está tudo esquecido, não é mesmo? –disse Liv, sorrindo e fingindo que não havia nada errado.

-Isso mesmo –respondeu o louro, olhando-a de soslaio.

-Então vamos ao Três Vassouras.

Eles saíram andando juntos, iniciando uma conversa qualquer. Ao passar pela Dedosdemel, ainda viram um ou outro membro da Sociedade lá dentro, fazendo o mesmo que eles. Estava exibindo na vila, para que tivessem um álibi, caso alguém desconfiasse.

Chegaram e pediram uma cerveja amanteigada cada um, e se distraíram tanto conversando que por pouco não se atrasariam, se Caméllia não tivesse dado uma indireta, ao passar por eles. Quando saíram do bar, ainda passearam rápido por outros lugares movimentados da vila, antes de entraram numa rua sem comércio, só residências. Pararam a frente do número 17 e tocaram a campainha. Uma senhora franzina abriu a porta sorridente.

-E aqui estão os últimos! –exclamou ela.

Eles entraram e todos os membros da Sociedade já se encontravam acomodados, comendo biscoitos e tomando suco. Charles correu e abraçou uma senhora loura, que se levantou quando o viu.

A vontade de Charles era não desgrudar da mãe, que tinha uma expressão um pouco mais carregada do que da última vez que a vira. Mas a mulher separou o abraço e olhou para Liv, cumprimentando-a com um aceno de cabeça. A menina tentou não corar.

-Olá, Sra. Bowl –cumprimentou a morena.

-Esta é a senhora Hannah Tacher –disse Evelyn- Ela gentilmente nos cedeu a casa para que pudéssemos conversar.

Taylor franziu o cenho, mas Evelyn o tranqüilizou.

-Ela é de confiança.

A campainha tocou, e a senhora Tacher foi atender, mas a nova convidada não chega ansiosa como todos, ou sorridente como Evelyn. Linda Looker entrava de cara fechada, olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

-Olá a todos –cumprimentou Linda, indo até Taylor e dando um beijo no filho.

-Agora sim a reunião está completa! –exclamou Evelyn.

Linda encarou a loura e revirou os olhos.

-Se não compartilha dos nossos ideais, Linda, você pode ir embora se quiser.

A morena não respondeu nada, apenas encarou a outra com desdém.

-Tem algo que queira me dizer? –perguntou a loura.

Linda suspirou e fez um muxoxo com as mãos.

-Apenas comece...

Evelyn pareceu satisfeita e se dirigiu a todos.

-Olá, como eu já disse, eu sou Evelyn Bowl, mãe de Charles e Beverly, que infelizmente não está presente. Eu nunca participei de algo assim como vocês, mas já conheço Dally há muito tempo, e fico feliz que ela finalmente tenha encontrado pessoas dispostas a lutar por essa causa nobre.

Linda revirou os olhos e olhou para Hannah, que sorriu.

-Antes que vocês pensem qualquer coisa –continuou a loura- Essa é Linda Looker, mãe de Taylor e minha amiga, quem me recomendou que procurasse a senhora Tacher. Não estranhem essa cara de desdém dela, Linda só tem um pouco mais de medo que nós.

A loura de uma risada e foi acompanhada por alguns, mas Linda estava a ponto de matar a amiga.

-Não que ela não tenha razões para isso –acrescentou Evelyn, ficando séria novamente- Bom, e esta gentil senhora que nos recebeu, a senhora Tacher, também é de inteira confiança. Era amiga da mãe de Linda, antes que a senhora Lilá fosse assassinada pelo regime Malfoy. A mãe de Linda, assim como a senhora Tacher, foram amigas de Harry Potter.

As palavras de Evelyn alcançaram o efeito desejado. Todos arregalaram os olhos, surpresos, e olharam com outros olhos para a senhora sorridente e para a morena carrancuda. Taylor olhou orgulhoso para a mãe, sabia o quanto era difícil para ela participar de uma reunião assim, sabendo todo o medo e a raiva que ela tinha disso.

-Bom, nós estamos aqui porque semana passada recebi uma carta de Charles, em que ele me enviava uma chave de um cofre no Gringotes e pedia para que trouxesse seu conteúdo. A boa notícia é: realmente é um conteúdo muito valioso. E a má notícia é que é muita coisa, e eu e Linda não demos conta nem da metade até agora, portando vocês ainda vão demorar um pouco para ter acesso a isso.

-Qual é o conteúdo? –perguntou Paolo.

-Bom, é um enorme acervo de memórias e documentos. Há inclusive memórias de Neville Longbottom, sobre o dia da Queda e, talvez a memória mais importante de todas, a memória de Nymphadora Tonks, que foi a única pessoa encontrada viva depois de tudo o que ocorreu.

-Eles deixaram ela sobreviver? –espantou-se Milly.

-Ah, não. Ela foi atingida gravemente, e eles pensaram que ela estava morta. Quando a Ordem a encontrou, ela estava em como profundo.

-E como conseguiram a memória? –perguntou Sophie.

Evelyn ficou calada e olhou para Linda.

-A Ordem tinha vários medibuxos e curandeiros muito eficientes a seu serviço –respondeu a morena- Eles conseguiram mantê-la viva por mais de 48 horas depois da batalha. Porém, quando ela acordou, os registros dizem que ela afirmava que não sobreviveria, e que se isso por acaso acontecesse, os Malfoy a matariam em dois tempos –Linda calou-se um pouco, então deu um sorriso amargo- Ela meio que previu a ascensão dos Malfoy ao poder, então resolveu fazer a única coisa que ela tinha ao seu alcance: entregar a memória de tudo o que havia ocorrido. Porém, esse gesto custou a vida dela.

-Ela se sacrificou? –espantou-se Laureen- Digo, ela preferiu morrer mesmo?

Linda voltou com seu sorriso amargo.

-Por que o espanto? Ela não foi a primeira a fazer isso nessa guerra. Nem tampouco a última. A história dessa guerra, em todas as suas três fases, foi escrita com sangue de inocentes. –ela ficou mortalmente séria, então olhou para o filho e depois para cada um dos membros da Sociedade- Eu creio que vocês não percebem, e esse é o meu maior medo, mas vocês estão se sacrificando desde o dia que reabriram essa Sociedade. Vocês selaram um pacto que não pode ser desfeito, e se forem descobertos, digam adeus às suas vidas.

A sala ficou em total silêncio, e Evelyn olhou com raiva para a amiga.

-Você poderia nos fazer o favor de não desestimulá-los?

-Ora, me desculpe se eu estou contando a verdade a eles. –ironizou ela- Você pode não se importar em ser presa ou, quem sabe, em morrer. Mas eles têm que estar cientes do pode lhes acontecer.

O silêncio permaneceu, com as amigas se encarando furiosamente. Taylor pensou em se levantar e encerrar a reunião, talvez isso fosse o bastante. Ele poderia mandar cartas periódicas à mãe e à Sra. Bowl, pedindo informações sobre tudo o que fosse catalogado pelas duas. Mas continuar essa reunião poderia ser danoso para a Sociedade, Taylor via o medo estampado na cara de cada um ali, com a exceção dele próprio e de Charles.

-Talvez fosse hora... –começou Taylor a dizer, mas sua voz foi cortada pela campainha que tocou.

Todos se entreolharam receosos, olhando depois para a senhora Tacher, que deu de ombros.

-Eu não esperava visita.

A campainha tocou de novo e Evelyn olhou para Linda.

-Eu mando que eles se escondam? –sussurrou.

Linda mordeu o lábio inferior sem saber o que fazer. Hannah abriu a porta e encontrou uma vendedora com sorriso radiante.

-Bom dia, eu sou representante das Coleções Gêmeos e gostaria de lhe mostrar nossa mais nova enciclopédia.

Viúva suspirou de alívio e fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Não estou interessada –e fez sinal de fechar a porta, mas a garota a deteve.

-Eu lhe asseguro que você gostará do que tenho para mostrar –disse ela, com a voz séria e sem o sorriso.

Sem esperar que Hannah falasse algo, a garota entrou na casa, jogou a pasta de lado, sentou-se e olhou para todos.

-Desculpem a demora, eu estava visitando outras casas, para não parecer suspeito –disse ela, voltando a sorrir.

Linda e Evelyn se entreolharam, então num pulo saltaram de suas poltronas e apontaram a varinha para a moça.

-Quem é você e o que veio fazer aqui? –rugiu Linda.

-Calma, Sra. Looker –pediu a moça, fazendo um muxoxo com as mãos- Eu venho em missão de paz. Não é necessário pegarmos as varinhas.

-Responda a pergunta que ela lhe fez –rosnou Evelyn, empunhando a varinha com mais força.

A garota revirou os olhos displicentemente.

-É por essas e outras que eu preferia que tivessem enviado Doug... –resmungou ela, para si. Então a menina ficou séria e encarou as duas com respeito- O meu nome é Olga Weasley, e vim representar a minha família.

O espanto preencheu a expressão de todos os presentes, e Olga pareceu se entediar.

-Minha prima Anita não pode deixar de enviar uma carta ao vovô, contando que ela descobrira que a Sociedade tinha sido reativada. Bom, essa carta causou um alvoroço imenso na minha família. –ela olhou meio brava para Taylor- Vocês causaram sete dias de reuniões extraordinárias de família, polêmicas e brigas internas entre parentes. –suspirou de cansaço e deu um sorriso de escárnio- Até a sanidade mental de Anita foi posta à prova.

Louise lembrou-se do mau-humor da amiga nos últimos dias, e como ela estava tendo que tomar uns certos comprimidos que estavam lhe mandando de casa.

-Bom, o fato é que foi aprovada a volta da participação da família Weasley na guerra contra os Malfoy. –ela apontou para si- E é por isso que eu estou aqui.

Todos olhavam pasmos para a menina, que não deveria ter mais que 19 anos. Mesmo Linda e Evelyn estavam paralisadas, ainda de pé apontando a varinha para a garota. Olga parecia entediada com a reação de todos.

-E que exatamente o quê você veio fazer aqui? –perguntou Taylor lentamente, ainda baqueado pela situação.

Olga deu um sorriso maroto e pegou a pasta de volta, abrindo-a. O conteúdo da pasta estava cheio de... brinquedos?

-A melhor notícias de todas, é que o vovô Jorge enviou uma carta ao tio Fred –contou ela, animada- Eles estavam sem se falar a dez anos! Bom, eu não tenho como fazer vocês entenderem o que essa maldita guerra significa para a minha família.

Ele ficou séria e agitada, gesticulando demais, tentando achar uma maneira clara de dizer tudo.

-A família Weasley é muito, muito numerosa. Boa parte dela está na França, mas outra parte também está no Egito, temos alguns na Nova Zelândia e por causa de uma loucura, agora o Tio Roy mudou-se com a mulher e filhos para o Brasil. E todos os meus tios e primos, os que eu conheço e os que eu não conheço, cresceram ouvindo a mesma história que eu ouvi quando criança.

"As famílias normais contam história da Carochinha para suas crianças, mas na minha família desde cedo as crianças ouvem sobre os horrores da guerra contra Voldemort e, posteriormente, contra os Malfoy. Acreditem, muitos casamentos da nossa família acabaram por isso. –acrescentou rindo, para então voltar a ficar séria- O fato é: essa guerra foi a maldição da minha família. Os Weasley poderiam se mudar para qualquer lugar do mundo, menos para a Inglaterra, e a única exceção foi a mãe da Anita, que acompanhou o marido para cá só para rebelar-se contra o Tio Fred."

Ela olhou para todos, mas os olhares que recebia de volta ainda eram confusos.

-Vocês não entendem? A reabertura dessa Sociedade foi um evento único! Cada descendente do vovô Jorge, do Tio Fred ou do Tio Gui revoltou-se contra vocês, porque desde cedo aprenderam que isso era errado. É como se fosse uma doutrinação nos moldes dos Malfoy, mas com outros objetivos. Quando Harry Potter morreu e a irmã caçula deles, Gina, também se foi, eles juraram que os Malfoy iriam pagar por isso. Mas quando a tal Danielle morreu, e a nossa bisavó morreu de depressão por isso, eles fizeram um pacto de nunca mais mexer nisso. Dos sete filhos que os meus bisavós tiveram, quatro morreram na guerra, e os outros três também teriam morrido se tivesse continuado aqui. Portanto eles decidiram que nunca mais o sangue da família seria derramado para os Malfoy pisarem em cima.

A garota parecia abalada, e parecia mesmo ter perdido a noção do porquê estava ali. Foi Linda que se recompôs e quebrou o silêncio.

-Essa Danielle não morreu, não é mesmo? Ela é quem eu conheço por Dally, e quem os meninos conhecem por Sally.

Olga deu um sorriso fraco e balançou a cabeça.

-Exatamente. E ela foi o argumento maior para a família aceitar entrar de novo nessa guerra.

-Mas quem é ela? –perguntou Evelyn, agitada- Digo, qual a importância dela para a sua família.

-Eu não sei –respondeu Olga, dando de ombros- Ela é a maior incógnita para todos nós. Nem tio Fred ou Gui ou vô Jorge jamais falaram muito sobre ela. Aparentemente era filha de dois membros da Ordem, ficou órfã no dia da Queda e, depois disso, minha bisavó pegou para criar.

-Mas quem eram os pais dela? –perguntou Linda- Porque tamanho mistério em volta dela?

Olga parecia perdida.

-Eu posso lhe falar de muitas coisas da minha família, menos sobre isso. Meu pai é o caçula e ele nem chegou a conhecer essa garota. Mas tio Jacques que é o primeiro neto que meus avós tiveram lembra-se muito pouco dela, ela "morreu" quando ele tinhas uns seis anos.

-Será que Harry e Gina não poderiam esclarecer essa questão? –indagou Milly.

O rosto de Olga se iluminou.

-Anita contou sobre os dois! Parecem fantásticos! Estão aqui? –agitou-se ela.

Taylor deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Não, eles permaneceram em Hogwarts...

O sorriso dela esmoreceu, mas ela ainda tinha um sorriso sonhador.

-Eles foram feitos a partir de uma tecnologia de Tio Fred e vovô Jorge, mas ela adaptou e desenvolveu muito. Tudo o que os dois conseguiram fazer foi uma representação holográfica da pessoa, que repetia tudo que a pessoa fizesse. E mesmo assim, isso não durava mais que um mês... Mas ela conseguiu durabilidade e memória artificial! Céus, é incrível!

-Então essas são as Gemialidades Weasley? –perguntou Evelyn, com os olhos brilhando.

-Sim! Eu disse que essa reabertura da Sociedade foi um fato único, eles não conversavam há quase dez anos, mas assim que essa notícia chegou até o meu avô, num segundo tio Fred já estava lá. E eles voltaram a trabalhar juntos para ajudar vocês.

Para cada membro da Sociedade, era impossível não sentir um raio de esperança invadindo o lugar. Estavam deixando de ser pontos isolados, e se Taylor não estivesse errado, ele jurava não estar, então um exército contra os Malfoy começava a se levantar nesse momento.

As Gemialidades começaram a passar de mão em mão, e Olga explicava a utilidade de cada uma. Não era à toa que todos pensaram que aquilo eram brinquedos, pois foram criados para se parecer assim. A garota ainda entregou anotações dos gêmeos a cada um deles, que tinha recomendações de uso e de durabilidade.

-Então isso é tudo? –perguntou Taylor, olhando nervoso para o relógio- Porque é melhor nós irmos, ou alguém pode perceber que nós sumimos por muito tempo.

-Só um instante –disse ela, remexendo no fundo da sacola. Então ela lançou o feitiço de aumentar e um pacote grande se materializou na frente deles- Ainda falta um presentinho especial.

Olga cortou a fita que prendia o pacote e tirou um pano de lá.

-Milly Bradforth –leu ela.

A menina levantou-se surpresa e pegou o pano em suas mãos, sem entender direito.

-Caméllia Quill e Sophie Bexter. Paolo Manfredini, Charles Bowl.

Os quatro também pegaram o pano sem nada entender.

-Lucy Geller, Laureen Kane, Matt Whipple.

Olga entregou a cada um deles seu devido pacote.

-Liv Orchis e Louise Campana.

Depois que as duas recolheram seus "presentes" só havia uma pessoa a pegar: Taylor.

-Taylor Looker e Beverly Dylan Bowl –leu Olga, para espanto de todos.

Taylor corou levemente e olhou constrangido para Olga.

-Desculpe, mas Bev não está aqui –disse ele sério, esperando que ela entendesse.

-Ok, você pode entregar para ela, não pode?

-Não, eu quis dizer que ela saiu da Sociedade. Beverly desligou-se da Sociedade.

Olga ficou séria, mas então estendeu os dois embrulhos a Taylor.

-Vocês selaram um pacto, não selaram? Então ela ainda está dentro. Entregue isso a ela por mim, explique quem lhe enviou.

Evelyn estava radiante, sorria como se soubesse de algo a mais do que os outros. Taylor ainda não havia aceitado os embrulhos, encarava Olga relutante.

-Taylor, o presente foi enviado a Beverly –disse Linda- E você _certamente_ entregará a ela, não entregará?

-Claro, mamãe –disse ele à contragosto, pegando os dois embrulhos.

Olga sorriu.

-Ótimo! Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que é isso. Bom, são capas de invisibilidade! –disse ela, muito animada.

Mesmo Linda e Evelyn ficaram de bocas abertas. Cada membro da Sociedade olhava embasbacado para o pano que estava em suas mãos. As capas de invisibilidade haviam sido banidas há mais de 300 anos, ou pelo menos era isso que os livros da história contavam.

Aquele era um objeto ilegal, que mesmo no mercado negro raramente era encontrado. E eles tinham doze dessas ali.

-Eles gastaram muito dinheiro conseguindo essas –disse Olga, com visível orgulho- Mas eles estavam se sentindo recompensados. Vai valer a pena. Ah, com certeza vai... A família está muito animada.

Linda franziu o cenho.

-A família está "muito animada" com o quê?

Olga fingiu uma cara de esquecimento.

-Ops, eu esqueci de falar –riu ela- Cada Weasley acima de 18 anos que esteja disposto a lutar foi convocado. Reunirão-se na França dentro de três semanas, então virão para cá. –ela parou e olhou sonhadora para todos- A Ordem da Fênix será reaberta.

Evelyn deu um grito de felicidade, Linda deixou-se cair na poltrona, pasma. A senhora Tacher ficou pálida por um instante, sem conter um sorriso bobo no outro. Os membros da Sociedade só conseguiram ficarem pasmos.

-Isso é maravilhoso, Olga! –sorriu Evelyn- Eu acho que, pela primeira vez em anos, nós temos uma chance real de acabar com esse pesadelo.

Olga balançou a cabeça, com o sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Nós lutaremos duro para que isso aconteça, Sra. Bowl. –então ela olhou para a Sociedade- Vão, se demorarem mais podem estragar tudo.

Os membros levantaram e trocaram algumas palavras com Linda, Evelyn e a senhora Tacher antes de ir. Partiram em grupos pequenos, para não levantar suspeitas. O último grupo a sair foi Taylor, Charles e Liv. Deixaram a casa de Hannah Tacher com muito custo. Dentro da casa ficava não só informações sobre a nova Ordem da Fênix, muito do que o futuro reservava seria discutido ali ainda hoje. Mas apesar de toda a curiosidade que sentia, Taylor saiu da casa mais alegre e satisfeito do que havia se sentido em muito tempo. O tempo estava para mudar para a família Malfoy.

-------------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Mais um capítulo entregue. Bom, eu demorei mais do que eu gostaria, mas nem se compara ao que aconteceu antes. Infelizmente as minhas férias acabam essa semana, então as atualizações devem vir a cada duas ou três semanas. Talvez menos, se o primeiro mês não for um caos. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, mas não percam a oportunidade de entrar na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixem uma resenha para iluminar o meu dia! Bjussss


End file.
